Blue Days
by Coeur-de-Chaton
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya se réveille après huit mois de coma, sans aucun souvenir de ses années passées. A son chevet, seule Momoi est présente pour lui venir en aide. Alors qu'il recouvre peu à peu la mémoire, Kuroko décide de lever le voile sur les événements qui conduisirent à son accident et, dans ce but, se lance à la recherche de ceux qui formèrent à ses côtés la Génération Miracle.
1. Chapitre 1 - Réveil

Doucement, irrésistiblement, la courbe jusqu'alors si régulière de l'électrocardiogramme commença à tressauter. D'abord légère accélération, le rythme cardiaque ne cessait de s'emballer. Après tant de mois d'insoutenable immuabilité, on aurait dit qu'il s'affolait. Le bip bip strident sonnait comme une alarme, tandis qu'infirmières et médecins accouraient autour du lit blanc. Des éclats de voix se joignaient à l'incessant appel de l'appareil, tandis qu'à l'autre bout des fils, le garçon au teint d'aspirine laissait échapper un profond soupir.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond, aussi, était blanc. Quant au reste du monde, il se perdait tout entier dans la brume.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois quelques heures plus tard. Toujours le même plafond blanc. Il cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois, puis regarda vaguement autour de lui, sans mettre de nom sur les choses. A droite, encore du blanc, puis une voile immobile couvrant un trou de ciel, et, plus proche, un gros cube noir au bruit entêtant, sur lequel sautillait une ligne verte et ininterrompue. A gauche, une chevelure à la teinte si vive qu'elle éclipsait le visage qu'elle bordait délicatement. A sa vue, un sentiment de nostalgie le submergea, et acheva de l'extraire de sa torpeur cotonneuse. Elle était si familière, la couleur de ces cheveux. Rose.

- Tetsu-kun…

Kuroko avait la sensation d'être un vieil appareil photo peinant à faire la mise au point. Le visage qu'il contemplait se précisait lentement. Il vit des yeux rouges, des lèvres tremblantes, et de l'eau qui faisait briller ses joues.

- Tetsu-kun !

Elle gémit en pleurant de plus belle, et se pencha brusquement en avant, comme pour l'étreindre aussi ardemment que possible. Mais elle se ravisa, lui saisit la main et l'approcha de son visage. Elle le fixa intensément, encore secouée de sanglots, comme si elle cherchait ses mots et refoulait ses larmes dans le même temps.

- Enfin… Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu es là !

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant d'émotion qu'il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'être un soldat revenu du front. Ce qui lui semblait peu probable, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait dans un tel endroit.

- Où…

Son premier mot ne fut guère plus qu'un souffle, mais la jeune fille était si proche de lui qu'elle ne manqua pas de sourire en l'entendant.

- Ta voix… Je l'entends enfin, pour la première fois depuis des mois ! Je suis si heureuse !

Elle riait, maintenant. D'un rire incroyablement léger, qui jurait avec toute la peine qui pesait dans ses yeux.

- Tu es à l'hôpital. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu étais dans le coma. Mais tout va bien maintenant, tu es hors de danger.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce en quoi pouvait consister ce « danger », mais en la voyant sourire, un immense sentiment de réconfort empli son être tout entier. Il n'était plus sel. Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un danger pendant tout ce temps de flottement. Mais il s'était senti seul. Terriblement seul. A cette pensée, le réconfort se mua en une douloureuse sensation de froid, comme si de l'eau glacée s'écoulait entre ses os. Il referma brusquement les yeux, et étouffa une plainte.

- Tetsu-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir puis se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes gens, et une voix d'homme bourdonna à une distance démesurée.

- Il vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Venez.

La chaise racla le sol en grinçant, et la jeune fille s'excusa dans un souffle avant de quitter la pièce. La dernière pensée de Kuroko fut pour elle : aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, nulle part le nom de cette fille ne faisait surface. Il avait pourtant cru la reconnaître.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un homme en blouse blanche qui lui apparut.

- Ah, on émerge enfin ? J'ai cru que tu étais reparti pour un mois. Encore dans le coltar, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien normal, après tout ce temps passé à roupiller.

Kuroko avait l'impression qu'il parlait à toute vitesse. Sans même envisager une quelconque réponse, il tourna lentement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Comme saupoudrés sur son cerveau embrumé, les mots lui revenaient peu à peu. Et il faisait plus clair, dehors, sans doute parce que le jour se levait.

A sa gauche, le médecin s'était assis sur la chaise qu'avait occupé la jeune fille, la veille. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha vers lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche, mais dut se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à émettre un son audible. Seul un mince filet de voix s'en échappa.

- Un peu guimauve…

Interloqué, le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux, puis lui adressa un sourire terne.

- Tu as déjà retrouvé ton sens de l'humour, dis-moi. Oui, ça qualifie bien un gamin aussi palot et chétif que toi.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

- Bien, je vais prévenir ton amie que tu es réveillé.

Alors qu'il quittait son siège pour se diriger vers la porte, Kuroko se raidit. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait arrêté, mais sa main décolla à peine du matelas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pouvait réagir face à cette fille dont il avait oublié le nom.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre en ordre ses idées, elle était déjà à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, Tetsu-kun. Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir.

Il lui sourit tant bien que mal, mais elle perçut sa gêne. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle, au moins, le connaissait particulièrement bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me reconnais, pas vrai… ?

Il ne trouva pas mieux que de détourner le regard. Elle insista, son inquiétude filtrant au travers de sa voix.

- Tu te souviens… de mon nom ?

Un long silence suivit sa question. Kuroko hésita, puis murmura d'un ton coupable :

- Je suis désolé. Je te reconnais, mais… je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, refreinant de justesse le gémissement qui se pressait au bord de ses lèvres. Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa réponse semblait l'avoir ramenée aux berges du désespoir.

Elle se reprit presque aussitôt, néanmoins, et lui parla avec douceur.

- Je suis Momoi. Momoi Satsuki. On s'est connus au collège, et on est amis depuis ce temps-là.

Un flot d'images lui passa subitement devant les yeux, comme un flash. Ce simple nom lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, et tout un pan de sa mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup.

- Momoi-san ! Oui, je me souviens… à Teikô !

Elle resta un court instant hébétée par la soudaineté de ses paroles, puis s'exclama avec joie :

- Oui, c'est ça ! Ouf, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée !

Lui aussi l'avait cru. Sa mine déconfite parlait d'elle-même.

- Tetsu-kun ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le flou plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Momoi-san… En fait, j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées. Je pensais que ça me reviendrait, mais…

- Mais oui, bien sûr que ça va revenir ! Il faut juste un peu de temps !

Elle se voulait confiante et spontanée, mais son rire la trahissait. Kuroko se doutait qu'elle savait, sans vraiment comprendre quoi, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Huit mois.

Les mots ne prirent pas sens tout de suite dans sa tête. Huit mois de sa vie se seraient écoulés sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? Quelle étrange sensation…

Momoi se mordit les lèvres. Ses efforts pour trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à lui dire se lisaient sur son visage.

- Ça doit être difficile à entendre, et surtout à croire… Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, les médecins ont dit que tu serais en état de sortir d'ici quelques jours. Je t'attendrai, et je pourrai t'accueillir chez moi !

- Chez toi ? C'est très gentil, mais je ne devrais plutôt rentrer chez moi ?

- Tu sais… le problème c'est que, même après tout ce temps, tes parents ne veulent toujours plus te voir. J'ai eu beau leur parler…

- Quoi ?

Momoi se coupa net, et le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Face à elle, Kuroko était tout aussi interloqué.

- Momoi-san, pourquoi mes parents ne voudraient-ils plus me voir ?

De plus en plus troublé, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplir de larmes, et entendit sa voix se briser.

- Tu veux dire… que tu as vraiment tout oublié ?

A la voir si dévastée, il ne savait plus où se mettre. L'atmosphère s'était subitement congelée. Il sentit la culpabilité poindre en lui. Cette fille l'avait attendu tout ce temps, pour découvrir au bout du compte qu'il ne se remémorait même pas les évènements qui avaient précédé ces huit mois.

Je suis désolé.

Elle le regardait, et il vit dans son regard tant de douleur qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Peinant à retenir ses pleurs, elle se leva, la tête basse, esquissant de surcroît un sourire contrit.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hein ? On n'y peut rien. L'important, c'est que tu te sois réveillé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, lui souhaita de se reposer la porte se referma, et avec elles les yeux de Kuroko, qui serrait les dents à s'en faire mal au crâne.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent derrière les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Exception faite de ses souvenirs les plus récents, Kuroko avait pleinement récupéré de ses mois de coma. Aidé de Momoi, il avait peu à peu retrouvé son sens de l'équilibre, et fait plusieurs fois le tour des couloirs du bâtiment. Mais l'atmosphère entre eux restait froide, et il régnait un silence presque monacal. Kuroko n'osait pas poser de question, de peur de l'attrister davantage et aussi parce qu'au fond, il avait honte de lui. Il n'en savait pas plus sur sa situation qu'à son réveil.

Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Enfin, le jour de sa sortie définitive arriva. Momoi, qui, comme promis, allait l'héberger, se présenta à la première heure, plus souriante que les derniers jours. Kuroko lui rendit son sourire malgré lui. Il était grand temps pour eux de quitter cet endroit chargé de mélancolie, où les mots trop lourds retombaient au fond de la gorge sans avoir pu en franchir le seuil. Elle lui prit la main, ses cheveux roses brillant sous l'éclat du soleil que filtraient les stores.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du médecin pour mener à bien les dernières formalités. A peine assise, Momoi sentit Kuroko se raidir alors que le médecin tapait le paquet de feuilles sur son bureau pour les aligner. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

- Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 ans, né le -. Vous êtes sorti d'un coma de huit mois suite à un traumatisme crânien et votre état semble depuis lors s'être stabilisé. Vous êtes donc en mesure de quitter cet établissement. Il vous faudra néanmoins vous présenter à quelques examens complémentaires, afin de maintenir un suivi régulier…

Il se tut pendant un moment, fronça les sourcils en lisant quelque chose en bas de son papier, puis retrouva rapidement un visage neutre.

- Vous souffrez aussi d'une amnésie partielle. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de vous en inquiéter, beaucoup de patients recouvrent la mémoire après un certain laps de temps.

Kuroko était loin de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il voulait des réponses, et ce que Momoi n'avait pas su lui dire, le médecin, lui, saurait.

- Docteur, concernant cette… perte de mémoire…

Sans la regarder, il sentit l'appréhension sourdre chez sa voisine. Il trouvait sa réticence à aborder le sujet de plus en plus étrange. Elle semblait avoir envie de le fuir.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la cause de ce traumatisme. Pourriez-vous me dire… ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'était un accident.

Kuroko fit volte-face, médusé. Sur son fauteuil, Momoi serrait les poings, sans oser lever les yeux. Elle poursuivit, malgré le regard que les deux hommes dardaient sur elle.

- C'était pendant la finale de la Winter Cup, celle de notre dernière année de lycée. Tu as été heurté et… ta tête s'est cognée contre le poteau en métal du panier.

Kuroko était figé, plus pâle encore que de coutume. Le basket, Seirin, la Winter Cup… les images défilaient si vite devant ses yeux qu'il en saisissait à peine le sens. Mais elles lui revenaient, morceau par morceau. Il percevait sa mémoire comme un puzzle, si vaste et si fragmenté qu'il lui faudrait des jours et des jours pour le reconstituer. Ce jour-là, il avait dû perdre connaissance sur le coup, car au-delà de la collision, c'était le trou noir.

- Je suis désolée, Tetsu-kun, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Mais quand j'ai vu tout ce sang, j'ai cru que…

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et lutta pour contenir son émotion. Kuroko n'avait pas eu idée, jusque-là, du choc qu'elle avait ressenti le jour du match, elle l'avait vu mort.

- Momoi-san…

Personne n'osa reprendre la parole. Puis, levant les yeux, la jeune fille secoua la tête et sourit, faisant signe que ce n'était rien. Mais de son sourire n'émanait plus la moindre gaieté. Face à leur silence embarrassé, le docteur n'eut d'autre choix que de poursuivre, et pria à nouveau Kuroko de revenir régulièrement à l'hôpital, comme convenu. Puis, avec les formules d'usage, il les remercia, eux le remercièrent, et puis ils se quittèrent.

Sur le trottoir, devant le bâtiment principal, Momoi et Kuroko attendirent leur taxi sans mot dire. Elle en avait appelé un pour épargner au convalescent les transports en commun. Elle portait son sac à main à l'épaule, et tira nerveusement sur le col de son débardeur blanc, légèrement indisposée par la chaleur. Kuroko la regarda faire, interdit. Ce geste, pourtant si anodin, il lui semblait l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il l'associait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses réflexions l'absorbèrent à tel point qu'il ne vit pas le taxi arriver, et n'entendit que la voix lointaine de Momoi qui l'appelait. Il la suivit, et s'assit tout penaud sur la banquette arrière, sans prêter attention à l'adresse que sa voisine donnait au chauffeur.

Tout au long du trajet, il resta les yeux rivés sur le dossier du siège qui lui tournait le dos, sans même se soucier du paysage monochrome qui défilait à la fenêtre. Momoi lui demanda si ça allait, il répondit vaguement que oui. Il n'allait pas particulièrement mal, ni particulièrement bien il était vide. Si vide qu'il s'attendait presque à disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

La voiture s'arrêta au pied d'une résidence tout à fait banale de deux étages, dans un quartier de banlieue sans histoire comme on en voit beaucoup. Momoi régla leur taxi, et conduisit Kuroko vers l'escalier extérieur qui menait au deuxième étage. Ils passèrent devant une première porte, puis elle s'arrêta et chercha ses clefs dans son sac rose. Kuroko contemplait la rue par-dessus la rambarde. Il était près de midi, et l'endroit semblait désert.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille l'invita à entrer, l'encourageant d'un sourire. Il mit quelques secondes à s'accommoder du peu de lumière une fois à l'intérieur, puis distingua les contours de l'entrée, et le petit couloir qui donnait presque aussitôt sur le salon, sans doute la plus grande pièce de l'appartement. Il s'assit sur la marche en face de lui et délassa ses tennis, puis enfila des pantoufles bleu ciel que lui avait préparées Momoi.

- J'ai mis tes affaires dans ta chambre, je suis passée chez toi les récupérer. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Ils passèrent d'abord au salon, dont la modernité de l'aménagement surpris le nouveau venu. Au centre, un canapé d'angle assez élégant entourait une table basse en verre, et faisait face à la télévision, posée sur un meuble à tiroirs en bois, le tout trônant sur un tapis à motifs violets. Derrière le sofa, Kuroko s'étonna de découvrir une baie vitrée ouvrant sur une petite terrasse, qui donnait sur la rue perpendiculaire à la leur. Cette ouverture, ajoutée à la sobriété de l'ameublement, conférait à la pièce une apparence confortable, même lorsqu'on y venait pour la première fois. Au fond, un mini-bar séparait le salon de l'espace cuisine, et une table encerclée par quatre chaises se tenait près du mur. A gauche se devinait un couloir, nettement moins éclairé, à l'image de l'entrée de l'appartement. Celui-ci donnait sur la salle de bain et deux chambres individuelles de petite taille. Celle de Kuroko était la première sur la droite.

- C'est très spacieux, comme appartement.

Momoi eut un sourire gêné.

- Je vivais ici avec mes parents jusqu'au lycée. Puis mon père a été muté à Osaka, et comme je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un endroit où je ne connaissais personne, je suis restée ici. C'est pour ça que ça doit paraître un peu grand, pour une seule personne !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où allait séjourner son hôte. Sans doute la jeune fille en avait-elle fait une salle d'études après le départ de ses parents car, repoussés dans l'angle, un bureau subsistait avec des livres et des revues soigneusement empilés dessus, et le lit qui se tenait contre le mur de droite avait des allures de clic-clac. Il y avait également une armoire, dont deux étagères avaient été dégagées pour permettre à Kuroko d'y ranger ses affaires. Au centre de la pièce, droite et encore fermée, il reconnut la valise qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il partait séjourner quelque part, en temps normal.

Tout était clair, net et bien ordonné, et Kuroko se sentit à l'aise pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Derrière lui, les pas de Momoi s'éloignèrent.

- Je te laisse t'installer. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je pense que tu seras au calme, ici. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai dans la cuisine.

La porte se referma. Presqu'aussitôt, Kuroko réalisa qu'il ne l'avait même pas remerciée, et soupira d'un air maussade. Il y avait une fenêtre au fond de la pièce, suffisamment grande pour que la chambre jouisse d'une luminosité convenable, renforcée par la peinture blanche des murs et du plafond. Kuroko traversa la pièce et regarda distraitement dehors, puis s'assit mollement sur le lit. Il remarqua alors un sac bleu marine posé sur la chaise du bureau, similaire à un sac de lycéen et, étant données les circonstances, probablement le sien. Il se pencha en avant pour l'attraper et le posa sur le matelas. Accroché à la fermeture éclair se balançait une petite sphère orange. Intrigué, il la saisit du bout des doigts et l'approcha de son visage.

Mais à peine eût-il identifié l'objet qu'un frisson lui remonta l'échine : c'était un petit ballon de basket.

« On me l'a offert ». Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée lui traversa furtivement l'esprit.

Il resta quelques secondes à contempler le porte-clés, ses inspirations plus profondes et ses doigts hésitant à tirer sur le petit ballon pour ouvrir le sac. Puis, animé d'une curiosité fébrile, il céda finalement au besoin d'inspecter ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, mais il espérait au fond de lui y trouver des indices, des fragments de vie qui lui avaient échappé.

Mais sa caverne aux merveilles tant espérée se réduisait en réalité au plus banal arsenal du lycéen un tant soit peu consciencieux : livres de cours, cahiers, trousse, rien qui puisse suggérer un passé particulièrement trépidant. Le seul profil qu'on pouvait imaginer au vu de cet inventaire, c'était celui d'un élève anonyme et interchangeable, aussi transparent qu'un verre d'eau.

Kuroko se sentait las, désemparé. Il avait oublié son passé, qui il était, tout avait disparu. Il n'en retrouvait même pas la trace dans ses propres affaires. Rien, pas une preuve que Kuroko Tetsuya avait existé avant cet accident. Il glissa ses doigts entre les manuels, mais n'eut même pas la force de les soulever pour regarder leurs couvertures. « A quoi bon ? » se répétait-il sans cesse. Il avait au moins un endroit où loger, une personne prête à l'aider, alors il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer de zéro. Faire comme si son ancien lui s'était effacé à jamais.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait extrait du sac un petit calepin noir, un peu usé à force d'être rangé et dérangé trop souvent. Sans même l'ouvrir, il déduit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son agenda. Celui qui lui avait servi lors de sa dernière année de lycée, qu'il n'avait pas pu achever…

Comme il le tenait négligemment, la tranche vers le haut, il remarqua qu'un petit coin de feuille jauni dépassait de la couverture. Il tira dessus presque pour la forme, ne s'attendant plus à une quelconque découverte et supposant que, vu la veine qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il ne s'agirait au mieux que d'une vieille liste de courses. Mais alors qu'il l'extrayait de l'agenda, Kuroko nota que le papier était plus épais que la moyenne. Et lorsqu'il l'eut en main, son cœur manqua quelques battements.

C'était du papier photo.

Il avait trouvé une photo, une vieille photo pliée, coincée sous la couverture du carnet noir. Il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps il resta prostré, les yeux rivés sur le papier jaunâtre, sans se résoudre à le déplier. Puis il le fit d'un coup, sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Ils étaient cinq, cinq jeunes garçons souriants, autour d'un banc que surplombait un majestueux cerisier en fleurs. Kuroko, au centre, était bien plus jeune de quatre ou cinq ans. Autour de lui, les autres adolescents semblaient avoir le même âge que lui, et leurs visages frappa le Kuroko de la chambre d'appartement comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il y en avait un qui riait aux éclats, si lumineux et naturel qu'il dégageait une aura irrésistible. De l'autre côté du banc, il y en avait un qui avait l'air si sérieux qu'on aurait cru qu'il lui était interdit de sourire c'était le seul qui ne le faisait pas. Assis à côté de Kuroko, il y en avait un autre, dont la vue serra le cœur du Kuroko plus âgé. A voir son regard si familier, il ressentit un profond vide en lui, un manque, comme lorsqu'on attend si désespérément le retour d'un être cher qu'on reste suspendu des jours durant à son téléphone. Derrière le banc, il y avait un garçon si grand qu'on avait peine à croire qu'il put s'agir d'un collégien. Et alors que son regard se dirigeait vers le coin supérieur gauche, Kuroko tomba brusquement sur un trou, en haut de sa vieille photo. A cet endroit, le papier avait été déchiré, et il en manquait une partie. Il se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un avait abîmé cet unique souvenir qu'il lui restait de ses années perdues, mais son attention fut bien assez tôt débordée par les quatre visages qui gravitaient autour du sien, là, dans ce parc d'un autre temps.

Il se leva, la photo à la main. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au vertige de s'être redressé trop vite, ou au chamboulement émotionnel qui lui ravageait les entrailles depuis maintenant une vingtaine de secondes, mais la tête lui tournait terriblement. En titubant, il gagna le couloir, les yeux vides, et lorsqu'il débarqua dans le salon, Momoi manqua de crier en voyant l'air hagard avec lequel il la regardait.

- Tetsu-kun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Elle allait se précipiter vers lui pour le faire s'asseoir, mais Kuroko reprit ses esprits, et lui adressa un regard si sérieux qu'elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Sans un mot, il leva la photo, et la laissa l'examiner à loisir. A peine eût-elle identifié les personnes qui s'y trouvaient que son visage s'assombrit. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure ses poings se crispèrent à son insu, et elle se détendit aussitôt – trop tard pour passer inaperçue, cependant. Kuroko avait la preuve qu'il cherchait : Momoi lui cachait la vérité. Ou du moins, ce qu'elle en savait.

- Momoi-san… Où sont les personnes qui se trouvent sur cette photo ?

Un silence de plomb empli la pièce. Momoi avait baissé les yeux, et ses cheveux couvraient une partie de son visage.

- Si ce sont les amis que je fréquentais à l'époque, pourquoi aucun d'eux n'est venu me voir depuis mon réveil ? Pourquoi je n'ai aucune nouvelle ?

La jeune fille tremblait à présent. Il s'en serait voulu en temps normal de la pousser à bout comme il le faisait, mais les mots lui venaient avec un tel empressement qu'il ne pouvait les taire.

- Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et ce qu'ils sont devenus. Alors, si tu ne peux pas me le dire…

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la photographie, ces garçons riants dont il ne se souvenait plus de la voix. Un besoin nouveau s'était emparé de lui, une ardeur qui le poussait à aller de l'avant, et l'avait définitivement ramené à la vie.

- … Je les retrouverai, et j'entendrai la vérité de leur bouche. Quoiqu'il en coûte.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Premier Pas

Bonjour ! Merci de lire cette fic qui vient tout juste de commencer et qui je l'espère continuera de vous plaire !

Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant dès le premier chapitre ! Ça me booste pour taper la suite encore plus vite !

Je voudrais juste réagir rapidement à certains d'entre eux avant de passer au chapitre suivant (vite fait, c'est promis ( = 3 = ) ) :

Laura-067 : Wow, tu m'as résumé toutes les clefs de l'intrigue d'un seul coup, c'est génial ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à les noter moi-même ( ^ ^') Alors, à chaque fois que j'aurai des doutes pour la suite de l'histoire, je relirai ton commentaire plutôt que de me refaire tout le premier chapitre ! Merci ~

TakutoKoh : Tu fais bien de relever les fautes, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais me relire... Si tu en vois d'autres, n'hésite pas ~

Voilà, je vous avais dit que ça serait rapide ! Bonne lecture ~ ( - . 6)

* * *

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux au contact d'un curieux tentacule chaud et humide. Son cerveau recouvrant peu à peu sa capacité de réflexion, il identifia rapidement cette étrangeté comme étant… une langue. Une langue qui lui labourait méthodiquement la plante des pieds. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mauvaise habitude de bazarder sa couette en pleine nuit pouvait lui occasionner pareille déconvenue. Sans se presser, presque nonchalamment, il leva la tête de son oreiller, et vit que la créature qui l'avait tiré de ses songes n'était autre qu'un adorable toutou au pelage noir et blanc. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kuroko pour sourire comme un gamin au matin de Noël.

- Nigô !

Le chien jappa joyeusement, et vint saluer son maître de plus près en fouettant l'air de sa queue. Celui-ci s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et enfouit ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de son petit protégé, qui avait d'ailleurs pris de l'ampleur depuis l'époque où lui et ses camarades de lycée l'avaient recueilli. Il était encore jeune, mais n'avait plus rien d'un chiot à présent. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui n'avait pas changé, et lui avait valu son nom : ses grands yeux bleu ciel, qui lui donnaient un air si doux et attachant. Kuroko lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse, tandis que le chien lui léchouillait affectueusement le menton. Sans doute Momoi s'était-elle occupée de lui tout ce temps, par amitié pour son maître. Il se sentit infiniment reconnaissant de cette dévotion qu'elle lui témoignait depuis son réveil, et ce malgré son refus de lui donner les réponses qu'il désespérait de connaître. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher sa discrétion, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Tout en observant Nigô, dont le nom complet était Tetsuya n°2, en référence à la flagrante similitude de leur regard, il se demanda s'il avait été chassé de la maison de ses parents après l'accident, huit mois auparavant. Kuroko parti, ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute pas souhaité s'encombrer de son animal de compagnie. Au point de le laisser sur les bras d'une jeune fille qui vivait seule, et en appartement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses parents, pour quelque raison que ce fut, semblaient lui en vouloir terriblement. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Comme il l'avait fait tous les autres jours depuis son réveil, Kuroko se leva le cœur lourd, et marcha sans entrain jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, le fidèle Nigô sur les talons. Quand il atteignit le salon, il vit Momoi sur le canapé, les jambes repliées de côté et pianotant distraitement sur son téléphone portable, avec pour toile de fond à ce tableau maussade une émission de variétés qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce fut le chien qui trahit sa présence en jappant une nouvelle fois à la vue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna en un quasi sursaut, puis se composa aussitôt un visage souriant et avenant. Elle avait de la pratique, incontestablement.

- Bonjour, Tetsu-kun. Bien dormi ?

Il était particulièrement lent à émerger, le matin, mais Momoi ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine amertume à l'idée que son amie était la seule garantie de son identité, de son passé, qu'il n'avait pour seul recours à sa mémoire défaillante que ses réactions à chacun de ses faits et gestes. Et quand bien même il aurait accepté de ne dépendre que d'elle pour se remémorer celui qu'il avait été jusqu'alors, elle s'évertuait tant à rendre son visage aussi indéchiffrable que des runes anciennes qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus avancé. Lui qui semblait avoir été si effacé jusqu'alors, il n'était plus que le fantôme de cet être transparent qui avait pour nom Kuroko Tetsuya, l'ombre d'une ombre. Etait-il encore seulement… quelqu'un ?

Malgré ses efforts, Momoi laissa transparaître son inquiétude en voyant Kuroko si hagard. Faute de trouver comment engager la conversation, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le placard derrière le bar pour lui proposer un petit déjeuner. En la regardant passer devant lui, Kuroko resta pensif à la vue de son téléphone portable. Avec qui discutait-elle par mail jusqu'à son arrivée ? Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était peut-être l'un des garçons de la photo qu'il avait retrouvée. Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui ait parlé de lui ? Peut-être que sa déclaration tout droit sortie d'une scène dramatique de série B, la veille, l'avait convaincue de prendre des nouvelles de l'un d'eux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son désir de les retrouver lui occupait de plus en plus l'esprit. Comme si la vérité gisait en eux, quelque part.

- Tetsu-kun ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, et constata qu'elle brandissait dans chaque main un paquet de biscuits différent, attendant qu'il se décide entre les deux.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs…

Elle pencha la tête de côté et le regarda d'un air soucieux. Nigô, de son côté, avait pris sa place sur le canapé, et dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, Momoi s'empressa de le chasser en faisant de grands mouvements de bras… produisant ainsi un déluge de cookies dans tout le salon, faute d'avoir reposé les paquets avant de partir courser le chien. Elle s'arrêta net et poussa un cri, se rendant compte du carnage qu'elle avait involontairement provoqué, tandis que le fauteur de trouble s'en donnait à cœur joie parmi ce champ fraîchement miné de pépites de chocolat. Muni d'une pelle et d'une brosse, Kuroko vint à la rescousse de la malheureuse coupable et victime à la fois de ce fâcheux accident aux relents de nougatine.

Elle s'excusa et le remercia une bonne dizaine de fois alors qu'ils balayaient méticuleusement le sol du salon. Lorsqu'ils en eurent enfin terminé, Nigô s'était endormi depuis longtemps dans son panier près de l'entrée. Lessivés d'avoir du autant s'activer dès le matin, ils restèrent tous les deux assis par-terre, le temps de souffler.

- Tu sais, à propos d'hier… Quand tu as dit que tu voulais les retrouver… Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Kuroko la regarda avec étonnement, puis hocha la tête.

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas d'eux, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi… ?

Cette fois, c'était à son tour de ne pas donner de réponse. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui le poussait si soudainement à se mettre à leur recherche. En observant pensivement les maisons qui se dessinaient à travers la baie vitrée, il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il pouvait espérer trouver en allant à leur rencontre. Du réconfort, un flashback aussi clair et bien goupillé que dans une comédie dramatique, ou, plus improbable encore… un nouveau départ, une remise à zéro, comme si ces huit derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé ? Comme s'il n'avait pas disparu de la carte tandis que le monde autour de lui continuait à tourner ?

Il n'en savait rien. Aucun raisonnement logique ne pouvait expliquer cette volonté irrépressible ; il le fallait, c'était tout.

- J'en ai besoin. J'ai l'impression que si je les retrouve, les choses reprendront sens, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je le sens, c'est tout.

Momoi sembla désemparée en entendant ses mots. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si elle n'aurait pas aimer le dissuader, si ce n'était pas son intention depuis leur conversation de la veille. Mais, que ce soit à cause de son obstination, ou pour une raison qui, une fois encore, lui était inconnue, elle venait d'abandonner cette idée.

Elle se leva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

- Je suppose que tu t'en étais rendu compte, mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne te lances pas là-dedans… Enfin, apparemment, tout ce que je pourrais dire n'y changera rien, pas vrai ?

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Malgré toutes les appréhensions qui se terraient au fond d'elle, elle voulait avant tout qu'il aille mieux. Et si son rétablissement impliquait qu'il cherche ses propres souvenirs, alors elle le laisserait faire. Et elle serait là pour le rattraper, s'il finissait par s'écrouler.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Momoi-san.

- Il est trop tôt pour me remercier…

Il fut quelque peu déboussolé par la mélancolie qui pointait dans sa voix.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai plus de contact avec la plupart d'entre eux. Alors je ne pourrai pas t'être très utile pour les retrouver.

- Je ne comptais pas te demander de faire ça pour moi. Je vais les chercher par mes propres moyens.

Force était de reconnaître que cette perspective lui redonnait le goût d'aller de l'avant. Il émanait de lui une telle confiance que Momoi sembla rassurée, sur le moment. Peut-être n'était-ce que son égoïsme qui s'exprimait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait mille fois revoir cette flamme au fond des yeux de Kuroko, plutôt que le gouffre de lassitude et d'errance qui les avait vidés de toute vivacité depuis son réveil.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient tranquillement autour du bar tous les deux, Kuroko se souvint qu'il avait tiqué à la vue du portable de Momoi, avant que Nigô ne vienne mettre la pagaille dans le salon, et dans ses réflexions par la même occasion.

- Est-ce que j'ai encore un téléphone portable ?

La question semblait tellement sortie de nulle part qu'elle mit un moment avant de répondre.

- Le portable en lui-même, oui, je l'ai gardé. Mais tu n'as plus d'abonnement, vu que… c'était tes parents qui le payaient, et qu'ils ont… résilié il y a quelques mois…

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Kuroko voyait bien qu'elle se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de mentionner ses parents. Sans doute craignait-elle de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux en les évoquant, mais il n'en était rien. Du moins, dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu faire imploser la cellule familiale de la sorte.

- Tu peux me parler d'eux, ça ne me fait rien. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, après tout.

Il ne disait pas tout à fait vrai. Certes, il avait oublié le sujet de leur brouille, bien que ce mot lui parût un euphémisme, mais l'idée qu'ils lui en veuillent au point d'avoir coupé tout contact avec lui le blessait profondément. Comment aurait-il pu être indifférent, alors que sa propre famille l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle…

Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait, la jeune fille choisit de revenir à leur premier sujet de conversation.

- Tu as une idée de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour les chercher ?

- Pas vraiment. Je pense aller fouiller dans mes affaires pour commencer, je dois bien avoir gardé un carnet d'adresses.

- C'est-à-dire… Que certains n'habitent plus au même endroit. On a tous quitté le lycée, alors ils se sont installés seuls quelque part… Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir où ils sont, parfois…

Elle baissa les yeux, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle lui parut si triste, tout d'un coup. A elle aussi, l'ignorance lui pesait terriblement. Kuroko avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les amener à couper les ponts les uns avec les autres. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui était laissé pour compte ; même entre eux, Momoi comprise, les liens semblaient s'être rompus. En quelques mois, cette amitié qui durait depuis l'époque où la photo avait été prise, du temps de leurs années de collège, avait été reléguée à l'état de souvenir vague et douloureux. Et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à chercher à se souvenir, à remuer les éclats d'un miroir au reflet distordu.

Le portable rose vibra. Momoi hésita, puis, voyant que Kuroko acquiesçait, l'ouvrit et lut rapidement le message qui s'affichait. Devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis, elle eut un petit sourire gêné.

- Je sais ce que tu t'imagines, mais ce n'est pas l'un d'eux. C'est une amie que j'ai connue au lycée.

Disait-elle la vérité ? Aussi avilissante que lui parût cette idée, il sentit qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Si elle lui cachait des choses, peut-être irait-elle jusqu'à travestir la réalité, ne serait-ce que pour l'en préserver. Ce doute acheva de le déprimer. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées, ou, mieux, qui l'empêcherait de trop penser.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

- Tetsu-kun ?

- Je vais sortir un peu, aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me familiariser avec les lieux où je vivais, peut-être que ça me fera du bien…

- Je vois… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille tout seul.

Il ne l'avait pas fait à dessein, mais nul doute que son refus l'avait blessée. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et il ne rentra pas avant la fin de cette journée d'été.

* * *

Kuroko dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'irait pas bien loin, sans personne pour le guider. Le quartier où habitait Momoi ne lui évoquait rien, et il aurait été bien en peine de déterminer dans quelle direction se situait son lycée, ou sa propre maison. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre au juste pour leur remettre la main dessus, à ses anciens camarades de collège ? Ces quelques mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son accident lui paraissaient des années. Il se retrouvait seul au milieu de nulle part, et autour de lui, affectivement parlant, tout s'était dépeuplé en un rien de temps. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de grave, pour que l'on s'ingénie tant à le fuir. Peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas envie de le revoir, à l'image de ses parents, auquel cas ses maigres tentatives de recherche étaient vouées à l'échec, quoiqu'il entreprenne.

Il était dix-neuf heures passées lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement. On était dimanche, alors Momoi n'était pas partie travailler, et l'attendait dans le salon, occupée à feuilleter un quotidien.

- Je suis rentré.

- Ah, bonsoir, Tetsu-kun ! Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais, il faudra qu'on pense à te retrouver un abonnement pour ton portable !

- Pour appeler qui ? Si je n'ai que toi, un talkie-walkie suffira…

Il avait prononcé ses mots presque en soupirant, trop las pour simuler l'indifférence. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si quelque chose de particulier lui était arrivé, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Non, rien ne lui arrivait, il ne se passait rien ; le monde s'était arrêté. Il se sentait plus inexistant que jamais. Si personne ne voulait de lui, alors à quoi bon insister ? Même Momoi, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa gentillesse, serait vite déprimée de le voir tourner en rond sans but dans son appartement. Il était un poids pour elle.

Nigô sentit la tristesse poindre chez son maître, et vint à lui timidement, la queue basse. Kuroko se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de la propriétaire des lieux, et gratta distraitement l'animal entre les oreilles. Momoi était au comble de l'embarras. Elle cherchait ses mots, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère et, avec un optimisme teinté d'idéalisme, de le voir esquisser un sourire, de lui alléger un peu le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Un livreur va passer bientôt, j'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir. On pourrait les manger devant la télé, en mode grosses larves, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'énergie qu'elle employait à lui remonter le moral. Il hocha la tête et la remercia. Au moins, elle était encore là, après tout ce temps. Il n'était pas tout seul. Mais le manque qu'il ressentait au fond de lui lui chuchotait exactement le contraire. Alors qu'ils l'avaient simplement abandonné, ni plus ni moins.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu as trouvé des infos ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne savais plus où aller alors j'ai tourné en rond dans le quartier. En plus, j'ai réalisé un peu tard que je n'avais pas d'argent pour prendre le métro…

- Ah, mais oui, qu'est-ce que je suis bête, j'aurais dû t'en donner ! Pauvre Tetsu-kun, et tu es quand même resté dehors tout ce temps ?

- Eh bien oui, au moins, il faisait beau.

- Toi alors, tu vois toujours le vase à moitié plein !

Elle éclata de rire, et sans trop s'en rendre compte, il l'imita, soulagé lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, après tout. Même si, pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre, il avait à peine commencé ses recherches.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'on va leur mettre la main dessus ! Ils ne sont pas du genre à s'évanouir dans la nature, on les repère de loin avec leurs sacrés caractères !

Il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait référence, mais son optimisme lui mit du baume au cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le livreur sonna à la porte, et Momoi lui ouvrit en peignoir, ce qui le perturba sensiblement. Kuroko s'était bien proposé, mais même en sortant tout juste de sa douche, elle avait tenu à aller récupérer les pizzas elle-même. Il nota pour plus tard que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture, elle était prête à faire des concessions… ou bien était-ce dans sa nature d'être complètement impudique ?

Elle vint déposer les deux boîtes en carton sur la table basse, se délectant d'avance de leur petit plateau télé. Mais alors qu'elle gagnait le coin cuisine pour sortir les couverts, la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard incrédule. Encore le livreur ? Elle venait pourtant de le régler.

Cette fois, Kuroko prit les devants et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Momoi venait déposer les assiettes près des boîtes sur la table. Il regarda par l'œilleton, mais ne vit pas la casquette indémodable qu'arboraient les livreurs de pizza du coin en été. A la place, il aperçut des cheveux blonds, qui reflétaient élégamment l'éclat orangé du soleil couchant. Il sentit sa main trembler alors qu'il la posait doucement sur la poignée. Un long frisson parcourut tout son corps, alors que, devant lui, la porte s'ouvrait.

- Eh ben ! Ma parole, t'en fais une tête ! Tes neurones ont grillé pendant que tu dormais… Kurokocchi ?

Kuroko resta figé devant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face à présent, son regard charmeur posé sur les grands yeux bleus ébahis qui le dévisageaient, et un mince sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

- … Kise…-kun...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Effleurant la surface

Bonjour, bonjour !

Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires~ Je réponds rapido, et j'enchaîne !

Laura-067 : No stress, Seirin va revenir, et pas plus tard que... Non, je ne dirai rien ( . -)

Sur le chapitre : Pour la chanson que Kise chante, j'avais pensé à "Mikazuki Hime", de v5.

Et si vous ne connaissez pas l'okonomiyaki, c'est ce que mange l'équipe de Seirin quand ils tombent sur Midorima&co au restaurant, après leur match ! Et si vous ne voyez toujours pas, Wikipédia est votre ami ~

Sur ce, bonne lecture ~!

* * *

Ils se faisaient face, tous les deux plantés sur le pas de la porte Kuroko, incapable de d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, et Kise, appréciant à loisir l'expression de surprise béate qu'arborait le visage de son ancien camarade. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait tellement changé, en huit mois. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient.

- Moi qui croyais que t'avais perdu la mémoire, en fait tu me remets plutôt vite !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Kise avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule, tout sourire.

- J'aime mieux ça !

Ils restèrent un moment devant la porte ouverte, sans un mot. Si le nouveau venu s'était d'abord attendu à une réponse, il commença à trouver le temps long et administra une bonne secousse à Kuroko pour le réveiller.

- Eh, tu bugges ? Là, t'es censé m'inviter à entrer, normalement. Ou alors je dois jouer les tapeurs d'incruste jusqu'au bout ?

Kuroko avait la tête qui tournait, et se trouva incapable d'aligner une phrase en bon japonais. Les émotions s'entremêlaient et débordaient de partout en lui, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il éprouvait. De la joie, de la surprise, de l'appréhension, de la nostalgie… Aucun mot n'aurait été suffisant pour nommer ce tourbillon qu'il ressentait. Mais à choisir, il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux de le revoir.

Momoi finit par apparaître à l'angle du couloir de l'entrée. Kuroko ne vit pas l'expression de Kise, mais celle de la jeune fille était étrangement mitigée.

- Je n'ai pu attendre plus longtemps, quand j'ai appris que Kuroko était là !

- Et comment tu l'as su ?

- Hé, j'ai pris des nouvelles de lui, moi aussi ! Je me suis juste tenu à l'écart le temps qu'il récupère. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais menacé. Si tu avais vraiment voulu le voir, tu n'aurais pas demandé ma permission.

La conversation prenait un tour de plus en plus curieux. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée sur la défensive avec eux en tout cas, pas dans les souvenirs que Kuroko avait retrouvés d'elle. Il hasarda un regard discret vers le jeune homme qui lui enlaçait toujours les épaules. Il souriait, pas le moins du monde effarouché par la froideur de Momoi. Autant éviter de laisser les choses prendre une mauvaise tournure.

- Kise-kun, tu veux rester un peu ? Momoi-san a commandé des pizzas.

- Avec plaisir ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent tandis que Momoi, résignée, s'en était allée couper les parts de leur festin. Kise ôta négligemment ses chaussures en appuyant sur ses talons et les aligna du bout du pied contre la marche. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était leur hôtesse, Kuroko murmura :

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, vraiment. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là, à l'hôpital. On a beaucoup parlé, avec Momoi, avant que tu ne te réveilles. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux te laisser récupérer avant que tu n'aies à affronter la réalité de nouveau… Bien sûr, on ne se doutait pas que tu aurais tout oublié.

- De quelle réalité est-ce que tu parles, Kise-kun ?

Kise le fixait intensément. Lui paraissait prêt à parler et il l'aurait fait, si Momoi ne les avait pas appelés depuis le salon, en criant que les pizzas allaient refroidir s'ils continuaient à se raconter leurs vies.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé, chacun entamant sa part de bon cœur mais Kuroko n'en avait pas avalé une bouchée que Kise s'exclama d'un coup :

- Eh ! C'est l'émission à laquelle j'ai participé, y a pas longtemps !

Ce qui lui valut deux regards de merlan frit parfaitement synchronisés.

- Tu as fait de la télé ?!

- Pas exactement. J'ai juste été invité comme guest à cette émission, enfin, vous allez voir…

Momoi et Kuroko étaient rivés à l'écran, où seul le présentateur apparaissait pour le moment, déblatérant son habituel discours de bienvenue avant de laisser la place aux premiers invités. A en croire le bandeau qui s'affichait en bas, le thème du jour était « quand les jeunes stars de demain poussent la chansonnette ». Devant le scepticisme flagrant de ses voisins, Kise intervint avec empressement :

- Ils exagèrent toujours ! Vous savez, les gars de la télé…

Soudain, Kuroko s'exclama, surpris. Sur la scène qui venait d'être illuminé par force projecteurs, un groupe de musiciens avaient attaqué les premières notes d'un air à la mode, tandis que, au centre, un jeune homme taillé pour faire la couverture des revues de mode s'apprêtait à entonner le couplet. Aucun doute : c'était bien Kise.

Le blondinet qui s'était avachi sur son canapé, de l'autre côté de l'écran, s'abstint de tout commentaire alors que Momoi et Kuroko étaient bouche bée devant leur téléviseur. Même s'il en faisait un peu trop et ne manquait pas une occasion d'envoyer des baisers aguicheurs à un public en liesse et exclusivement composé de jeunes filles, Kise s'en tirait honorablement. Il était tout de même plus saisissant dans son attitude que dans sa voix, lui qui avait à son actif plusieurs années de mannequinat. Nulle doute que tous les spectateurs devaient en ce moment s'esbaudir devant leur écran.

- … On dirait une idol de boys band…

- Kurokocchi, c'est pas sympa…

La chanson s'acheva sous les applaudissements des groupies en délire, tandis que le présentateur à la tête de bienheureux accourait vers le Kise de la télévision pour lui poser les questions rituelles qui font vendre et qui plaisent aux fans. Sans doute peu désireux que ses amis l'entendent se lancer des fleurs tout en cirant les pompes des producteurs, le Kise du salon appuya malencontreusement sur la touche Mute de la télécommande, laissant son lui virtuel parler dans le vide à l'écran.

-Ha ha, pas la peine d'écouter, c'est juste du blabla inintéressant !

Mais Momoi et Kuroko n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire, et dardaient sur lui un regard suspicieux.

- Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement, on dirait… Depuis quelques années maintenant, j'ai commencé à bosser comme mannequin pour me faire un peu d'argent. Mais ces derniers temps, ça marche plutôt bien, les shootings s'enchaînent et j'ai pas mal de magazines et d'agences de pub qui me contactent. Du coup, le producteur de cette émission a voulu booster ses audiences en nous invitant, moi et quelques autres, pour un talk-show. Ça leur faisait de la pub, et à nous aussi, donnant-donnant.

Devant le grand silence qui suivit son explication, Kise agita les mains en signe de dénégation.

- Mais je ne fais pas de la télé, en temps normal, hein ! C'était juste pour cette fois !

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel succès. Tu fais ça à plein temps ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. J'ai mis les études entre parenthèses… tant que ça marche !

Kuroko, tout en les écoutant discuter, se creusait la tête pour reconstituer les souvenirs qu'il avait de Kise. Il se rappelait de ses petits boulots lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, et de sa popularité qui ne cessait de s'accroître du temps du lycée. Il ne pensait pourtant pas que Kise ait un jour parlé d'en faire sérieusement son métier. Il se serait plutôt attendu à le voir poursuivre ses études à l'université… mais sans doute sa mémoire lui jouait-elle encore des tours.

Il le félicita malgré tout de sa prestation, ce qui lui valut un grand sourire. Kuroko s'étonna de la force de réminiscence que pouvaient avoir les sourires. Il avait l'impression qu'avec eux le flot des moments heureux passés jaillissaient du coin des lèvres, et avec eux un sentiment de réconfort l'emplissait.

La soirée qu'ils passèrent tous les trois s'acheva bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Momoi raconta elle aussi son parcours depuis qu'elle avait achevé son cursus scolaire. Afin de pouvoir continuer à vivre seule sans être aux crochets de ses parents, elle avait décidé de se trouver un boulot le plus tôt possible. C'était grâce à l'amie avec laquelle elle avait passé ses années de lycée - fille d'une famille fortunée - qu'elle avait pu être prise à l'essai dans un luxueux hôtel, où elle travaillait désormais comme masseuse. Les vacances d'été étaient une période particulièrement chargée pour s'acclimater à cet environnement, mais elle s'y était vite sentie à l'aise et ne se souciait pas de n'avoir que ses dimanches pour souffler.

Ces nouvelles donnèrent à Kuroko l'impression que le gouffre qu'il avait à combler pour reprendre pied avec la vie de tous les jours était encore plus profond qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ils n'étaient plus des lycéens, et ils étaient déjà pour la plupart entrés dans la vie active. Lui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se poser toutes les questions qui accompagnent la fin du lycée. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de ce qu'il voulait faire. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment à la charge de Momoi.

Les deux pizzas avaient été englouties en un rien de temps. Les garçons, étalés sur le canapé, paraissaient prêt à s'assoupir à tout instant, tandis que Momoi s'affairait pour débarrasser les reliques de leur festin. Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée vers le bar, Kise regarda Kuroko du coin de l'œil, un petit air malicieux brillant au fond de ses pupilles dorées.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, ce soir… Je suppose que ce ne sont pas vraiment nos premiers déboires dans le monde du travail qui t'intéressent, pas vrai ?

- Si, je suis content de savoir ce que vous faites maintenant. J'ai besoin de me mettre à la page…

Kuroko se sentait vaseux le sommeil l'empêchait presque de garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais il devait déjà être bien plus de minuit. Il trouva tout de même assez d'énergie pour rendre son regard à Kise d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Mais c'est vrai, il y a d'autres choses dont j'aurais aimé parler avec toi.

- Je sais. Mais avec Momoi dans les parages, ça risque d'être difficile.

Se hissant sur ses coudes, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Kuroko et lui murmura d'un ton complice :

- Demain, on ira casser la croûte quelque part, toi et moi. On pourra parler du bon vieux temps.

Il s'éloigna, sans attendre la réponse. Bien qu'il vit que Kuroko s'apprêtait à parler, il l'interrompit et se leva.

- Tu as l'air claqué, en tout cas. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Ah, à moins que tu ne dormes sur le canapé et que ce soit moi qui t'empêches de roupiller ?!

De la cuisine, Momoi l'entendit et le foudroya du regard.

- Tu crois vraiment que je fais camper Tetsu-kun dans le salon ?! Il a une chambre, je te signale !

- Ah ?! Je peux y aller aussi ? Tu dois bien avoir un matelas en rab…

- Non, y a pas la place. Toi, tu dors ici. Déjà que je t'héberge au pied levé, faut pas pousser non plus !

Kise lâcha un long soupir qui semblait traîner toute la douleur universelle avec lui. Kuroko pouffa de rire. Même si c'était pour se chamailler, il avait le cœur plus léger en les écoutant s'animer autour de lui. D'un coup, il eut comme un moment d'absence… et se retrouva étalé sur le canapé, après avoir glissé sur son côté droit.

- Ça va, Kurokocchi ?! J'ai vu ta tête partir, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait piquer du nez aussi vite !

Kuroko n'était plus seulement vaseux, il était carrément dans les vapes. Momoi le guida tant bien que mal vers sa chambre, et il s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Momoi était déjà partie lorsqu'il se réveilla. Aucune trace non plus de Kise, seul Nigô arpentait le salon comme un fauve en cage. Il avait une furieuse envie de sortir, et Kuroko se douta que Momoi comptait sur lui pour l'emmener batifoler à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour lui caresser la tête, Kuroko avisa une petite note laissée sur la table basse.

« _J'ai deux trois trucs à régler à l'agence où je bosse, on se retrouve à ce resto vers midi ? Bon roupillon, Kurokocchi !_ »

Signé Kise, évidemment. Suivaient l'adresse et même le trajet en métro. Sur le bar, Momoi lui avait laissé de quoi payer le transport et son déjeuner. Kuroko n'eut d'autre le choix que de prendre l'argent, mais se promit de ne pas continuer à se faire financer de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il trouve un travail, lui aussi.

Jetant un coup d'œil au radioréveil sur le bar, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà 11h. Sautant l'étape petit-déjeuner, il trouva la laisse de Nigô près du porte-manteau et l'attacha au collier du chien, qui battait de la queue dans tous les sens en sentant la promenade venir. Kuroko enfila rapidement ses tennis, ferma à clef derrière lui et gagna la rue, le joyeux toutou dévalant les matchs avec entrain.

Il arriva au restaurant juste à l'heure. Curieusement, il n'avait pas perdu trop de temps à chercher son chemin, même si les lieux ne lui disaient rien. Assis près de la fenêtre, il vit Kise qui lui faisait signe de l'intérieur. Après avoir attaché Nigô près de l'entrée et veillé à ce qu'on lui serve un bol d'eau, Kuroko le rejoignit et s'assit face à lui. C'était un restaurant d'okonomiyaki, dont Kise semblait familier. Il avait déjà commandé une formule complète pour eux deux, et Kuroko se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait un appétit d'oiseau.

- Pas besoin de faire des manières, Kurokocchi, c'est moi qui invite !

- … Merci.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison qui le rendait si réticent à s'envoyer une grosse galette bourrée de sauce, mais tant pis. Il pouvait bien faire plaisir à Kise.

- Je t'écoute. Je ne sais pas trop par où tu veux commencer, alors vas-y.

Saisissant la petite palette en métal, il décolla la galette de la plaque de cuisson centrale et la rapprocha de lui.

- En fait, je voudrais simplement avoir ta version, pour commencer. Momoi-san m'a dit que j'avais eu un accident pendant la finale de la Winter Cup, en troisième année, et que j'étais tombé dans le coma.

Kise attrapa un morceau de l'okonomiyaki et le mit dans sa bouche, avant de grimacer brusquement.

- Aaah, c'est chaud !

- En même temps, c'est une drôle d'idée de venir manger ça en plein été…

- Je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être te rappeler des souvenirs.

Kuroko le regarda, surpris, mais le blond se contenta de lui sourire, et ajouta tout en reportant son attention sur ses baguettes :

- On venait souvent ici, au lycée. C'est même arrivé qu'on se croise, avec nos équipes respectives, après un match.

Son vis-à-vis dut se contenter de cette réponse elliptique, car il était déjà prêt à enfourner une nouvelle bouchée, cette fois en soufflant précautionneusement sur son morceau au préalable. Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas entamé sa galette, et commença à manger. Un long silence s'installa tandis qu'ils mâchonnaient l'un en face de l'autre.

- C'est vrai, c'était bien un accident qui a eu lieu en plein match.

Kuroko s'interrompit net. Kise avait repris un air sérieux.

- La finale devait se jouer avec les mêmes équipes qu'en première année. Seirin s'était qualifiée pour affronter Rakuzan. Seulement, le matin du match, le manager de Rakuzan a appelé les organisateurs pour annoncer que son lycée se retirait du tournoi.

S'il s'était immédiatement souvenu du collège Teikô en parlant avec Momoi à l'hôpital, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il ne se remémorait son lycée que maintenant que Kise avait prononcé son nom. Les visages qui s'y cachaient étaient flous et anonymes, tout en lui semblant profondément chaleureux.

Mais si cette pâle réminiscence éveillait en lui un sentiment agréable, l'autre nom lui parut froid comme de la glace.

Pendant un instant, il resta immobile. Aucune image ne lui venait, juste du froid. Il avait l'étrange sensation de flotter dans du vide.

Le contact chaud de la main de Kise sur la sienne le fit sursauter.

- Kurokocchi ?

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de fuir le regard doré qui était posé sur lui.

- Pardon, j'étais parti dans mes pensées… Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais tu avais le regard vide… Ça doit être désagréable d'entendre parler d'un accident dont on vient juste de se remettre.

Il acquiesça, quoiqu'il soupçonna que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait troublé.

- C'est rien. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- D'accord. Comme il fallait jouer la finale coûte que coûte, il a été décidé que le vainqueur de la petite finale affronterait Seirin. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés opposés à Tôô. Et, pendant la deuxième mi-temps, l'accident s'est produit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

Kise passa sa main derrière la nuque et prit un air embarrassé.

- Tu as sans doute tout oublié alors, ça ne t'évoquera pas grand-chose, mais…

Il s'enquit du regard de Kuroko, hésitant à poursuivre. Le voyant hocher la tête, il inspira et lâcha dans un murmure :

- D'un coup, tu as eu l'air de perdre complètement pied. Tu errais sur le terrain sans tenir compte des autres joueurs. Et puis… Aominecchi ne t'avait pas vu, il avait le ballon… et il t'a heurté. Tu es tombé contre le poteau, et quelqu'un a tout de suite appelé les secours.

Il croisa le regard de Kuroko une nouvelle fois, et fut frappé par l'effarement qui déformait ses yeux bleus. On aurait dit qu'il revivait la scène en même temps qu'il la lui racontait.

- C'est Momoi qui s'est précipitée la première vers toi. Sur le parquet, autour de ta tête, on pouvait voir du sang depuis les gradins. Je crois que c'est pour ça que c'est très dur pour elle d'en parler… Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Son nom emplissait son esprit il l'envahissait complètement. Sans l'avoir revu, il savait qui il était, le lien avec la photo du collège s'était fait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Le garçon qui souriait à côté de lui sur le banc, celui qui lui semblait si loin, et dont il avait été si proche autrefois. Peut-être s'était-il volontairement éloigné, et n'avait aucune intention de ressurgir du passé comme l'avait fait Kise.

Aomine. Si seulement il avait pu se rappeler de lui dans d'autres circonstances. C'était là la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui rappeler de lui.

- … Où est-il, maintenant ?

Un peu déboussolé, Kise semblait se demander s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui raconter tout ça.

- Qui ça ?

- Aomine-kun.

- Ah… Désolé, Kurokocchi, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Après le match, il s'est littéralement volatilisé. Il n'a même pas attendu de finir son année. D'après ce que je sais, il a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde… Personne n'a plus de nouvelles.

Kuroko baissa la tête, laissant ses baguettes rouler sur la table. Au bout de quelques secondes, son vieil ami se sentit obligé de rompre le silence.

- Tu ne manges plus ?

- J'ai plus très faim…

Il n'avait même plus la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Si Aomine avait disparu du paysage, c'était à cause de lui. Il avait disparu à la suite de son accident, et personne ne savait plus où il était. Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur ce drame. S'il n'arrivait pas à le revoir, ils resteraient tous les deux avec cet ultime match comme dernier souvenir commun.

Kise s'était tu. Autour d'eux, les bavardages allaient bon train. Mais leur silence formait une bulle qui les isolait, au milieu des éclats de voix et des crépitements des plaques chauffantes.

Ils crurent entendre les jappements lointains d'un chien, qui leur parurent curieusement joyeux. Kuroko sortit de sa torpeur et chercha du regard la personne dont Nigô fêtait l'arrivée de la sorte. Près du toutou euphorique était accroupie une jeune fille, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Momoi, mais qui, pourtant, lui parut familière. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il vit une expression de surprise et de joie illuminer son visage.

- C'est pas vrai… Kuroko-kun !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut à leur table. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que dans le souvenir qui se dessinait peu à peu chez Kuroko, mais elle retenait toujours sa frange avec des barrettes, et portait une jupe courte et un chemisier blanc.

- Si je m'attendais à te croiser ici ! Tu as l'air en forme, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps !

Kuroko esquissa un sourire, mais malgré toute la peine qu'il se donnait, ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Kise dut s'en apercevoir, et prit les devants.

- Aheum, bonjour, accessoirement. Aida Riko, c'est bien ça ? Tu étais la coach de Seirin quand on était en 1ère et 2ème année, si j'ai bon.

- Tiens, Kise-kun, ça faisait longtemps, toi aussi. On ne te voit plus jouer, depuis le lycée.

- Ouais, j'ai arrêté. Mon boulot me prend pas mal de temps et puis, j'ai pas trop gardé contact avec l'équipe de Kaijô.

Kuroko remercia Kise en son for intérieur pour lui avoir rafraîchi la mémoire, et salua Riko à son tour.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Tu veux toujours être manager sportif ?

- Oui ! Je suis en 2ème année, y a du boulot mais j'ai acquis pas mal d'expérience sur le terrain, alors je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Pas de doute là-dessus. Riko avait un talent inné pour cerner les capacités physiques et mentales des joueurs et leur concocter un entraînement sur mesure selon ses appréciations. De ce dont il se souvenait de Seirin, il savait qu'elle avait fait des merveilles avec leur équipe.

- J'ai vu Nigô en passant devant le restaurant, alors je me suis arrêtée pour venir le voir, et maintenant je tombe sur vous !

- Où est-ce que tu allais ?

- Au lycée, pour passer le bonjour aux anciens de l'équipe. Ça te dirait de venir, Kuroko-kun ? Avec Nigô, bien sûr, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur mascotte pour les encourager !

Kuroko réalisa alors qu'ils devaient être tout près de son ancien lycée. Kise l'avait sans doute fait exprès, dans l'espoir de raviver quelques souvenirs éparpillés. Dans tous les cas, Seirin lui tendait les bras.

- D'accord, je viens.

- Moi aussi, puisqu'on a fini de manger. Vous espériez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

Ils sortirent du restaurant et, accompagnés de Nigô qui vadrouillait aux alentours, prirent la direction du lycée. Bien que les vacances scolaires ne fussent pas encore achevées, les clubs sportifs s'étaient réunis pour s'entraîner tant qu'ils pouvaient avant la reprise des cours. En franchissant le seuil du gymnase, le bruit du parquet et des rebonds du ballon firent frissonner Kuroko. Il se surprit à sourire sans le vouloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, il regarda tout autour de lui et inspira comme s'il pouvait absorber tout cet environnement si intensément empli de nostalgie. Combien d'heures avaient-ils passées à s'entraîner entre ces murs, lui à perfectionner ses passes et les autres à enchaîner les paniers indéfiniment…

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un les avait rejoints. Pourtant, sa stature hors normes ne passait pas inaperçue.

- Ca alors, pincez-moi, je rêve ! Si c'est pas Kuroko !

Et de s'accroupir pour gratouiller le ventre du chien qui s'était roulé à ses pieds.

- Et Nigô ! Ca, pour une surprise !

- Non mais j'y crois pas… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me snober, aujourd'hui ! Moi aussi, ça fait un bail que je suis pas venu !

Le grand type se redressa de toute sa hauteur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, l'air embarrassé.

- Désolé, Kise ! Comment ça va ?

- Plutôt bien, et toi, Kiyoshi ?

- Super ! On avait prévu de passer voir l'équipe avec Riko, aujourd'hui. C'est sympa que vous soyez venus.

Se tournant vers Kuroko, il posa sur lui un regard bienveillant, comme du temps où il était leur senpai au sein de l'équipe.

- Content de te voir, Kuroko. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci Kiyoshi-senpai.

- On ne s'est pas manifestés pendant ton hospitalisation, désolé. On pensait venir te voir une fois que tu aurais récupéré, mais personne ne nous a prévenus de ta sortie…

- C'est rien, je préfère vous voir ici plutôt qu'entubé sur un lit.

Riko et Kiyoshi eurent un sourire amusé. Leur présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux naturellement généreux.

- Tu as repris contact avec Kagami ?

- … Kagami ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard interloqué. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre ils n'étaient pas au courant pour son amnésie. Il dut prendre sur lui pour leur expliquer, et l'air attristé qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher ne lui échappa pas. Il décevait tout le monde, en confessant avoir oublié le temps qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie. Constamment, il créait de fausses joies à ceux qui le revoyaient.

Kiyoshi lui posa la main sur l'épaule, néanmoins, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Kuroko. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, en pleine santé. Tout ça, ça te reviendra.

Ses paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Sur le moment, il se sentait heureux d'être là, juste présent, avec eux.

- Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de Kagami, mais… Je crois que c'est important que je lui parle. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, pas vrai ?

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Vous formiez un duo de dingues, tous les deux !

Riko resta songeuse pendant un instant, puis plongea la main dans son sac.

- Kagami-kun n'est plus au Japon. Il est reparti aux Etats-Unis pour intégrer une équipe professionnelle. Mais il pensait à toi et avant de partir, il m'a dit…

Sortant un bout de papier d'entre les pages d'un carnet, elle le déplia et lui tendit.

- Que si tu le cherchais, tu n'avais qu'à appeler ce numéro.

Kuroko saisit le papier et regarda les chiffres qui y étaient inscrits naturellement, ça ne lui disait rien. Cependant, l'indicatif était celui d'un numéro japonais, et non américain.

- Merci, coach.

Elle rit de bon cœur en entendant ce mot.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais ! Enfin, si tu insistes, j'accepte ! Dis, tu vas te remettre au basket ?

La question prit les trois garçons au dépourvu. Riko était toujours aussi directe, voire carrément rentre-dedans.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

Voyant la perplexité dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé, Riko n'insista pas.

- Je vois. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver !

Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Des heures durant, ils avaient observé avec intérêt la nouvelle équipe de basket de Seirin, sans voir le temps passer. Kuroko s'était senti comme un poisson dans l'eau, tout du long, et, en échangeant un regard avec Kise alors qu'ils quittaient le gymnase, il comprit qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Arrivés à la grille du lycée, ils restèrent un moment face à face sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

- Fais pas cette tête, Kurokocchi. On remet ça quand tu veux !

- Je sais que tu as un emploi du temps chargé, je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Toi, me déranger ? Tu rigoles ! Tiens, avant que j'oublie…

Il saisit un calepin dans son sac, en arracha une feuille et griffonna quelque chose dessus, puis le tendit à Kuroko.

- Envoie des messages quand tu veux, je répondrai aussi vite que possible si je vois que toi, Kurokocchi !

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone pour l'instant.

- Pas grave, quand tu en auras un, tu me feras signe ! En attendant, passe par le fixe.

Il leva la main en signe d'adieu, puis partit dans la direction opposée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la station la plus proche, Kuroko sentit qu'il reprenait espoir. Bien qu'il ne fut qu'au début de ses recherches, savoir qu'il avait des amis sur lesquels compter pour renouer avec son passé atténuait quelque peu la solitude qui pesait sur lui. Mais, dans le même temps, il se demandait comment un simple accident avait pu déteindre sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient, au point de les éparpiller aux quatre vents.

* * *

_Ça suffit._

_Plus jamais._

_C'est répugnant. _

_Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?_

_Tu me dégoûtes._

… _Disparais._

* * *

Il était en sueur. Dans le noir, partout autour de lui, rien, le silence de la nuit. Mais les mots résonnaient contre son crâne. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, respira, haletant.

Dehors, sous la lune, un chat hurlait.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Retour aux sources

Bonjour~

On perd pas les bonnes habitudes : je réponds rapido aux reviews !

Kyoko77 : Merci n'amour, même si j'aurais tendance à dire que pour toi, Kise est une pièce rapportée quoiqu'il fasse ( =3=). Je pense qu'il va te plaire, quand j'aurai un peu avancé~ Et pour Kuroko, je le plains hein, sincèrement ! ... Mais oui, il souffre beaucoup quand même, le pauvre ! ( - v -)

Laura-067 : Eh oui, Seirin arrive, comme promis ! (- v 6) Par contre, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions, il va falloir attendre un peu...~ Surtout pour les mots de la fin !

XoXonii : On prend les paris, mais je ne dirai rien~ !

Panda : Oui, elle fait complètement boys band, sa chanson ! xP Et pour ce qui est du basket, vous allez être servie, très chère~

Encore merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain fut interminable.

Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et retourné sous ses draps, recroquevillé comme un lapereau pendant l'orage il avait peur de se rendormir. La voix de ses songes le hantait sans relâche. Il ignorait tout d'elle, mais il ressentait toute la douleur de son écho qui se fracassait contre ses os. Ses souvenirs enfouis avaient été depuis son réveil un fardeau épuisant mais jamais encore ils ne lui avaient causé une telle souffrance physique. Il avançait, les yeux bandés, pieds nus parmi des éclats de verre, parmi les pièces éparpillées de ce puzzle informe qu'était devenue sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'enfin, les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers ses rideaux, et qu'il trouva Momoi dans la cuisine en train de servir le petit-déjeuner, il ne dit rien. Elle, de son côté, l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait prendre, comme la veille. Elle ne remarqua rien. De l'extérieur, il n'était pas plus mélancolique que les autres jours. Il s'était fermé.

Il passa des heures assis dans le canapé. Momoi lui avait préparé un vanilla shake – elle se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais supporté les sodas. Sans trop savoir si c'était grâce à sa boisson préférée ou bien à la succession d'émissions insipides à l'écran, son anxiété alla decrescendo, jusqu'à se réduire à un petit vrombissement désagréable, qui sourdait au fond de lui.

A un moment dans l'après-midi – il aurait était bien incapable de dire quand précisément – il se leva, et se mit en tête de reprendre l'inspection de ses affaires qu'il avait laissée en plan depuis le jour de son arrivée. Dans sa chambre, rangé dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau, il retrouva son vieux téléphone portable. Il tenta à tout hasard de l'allumer - sans grand résultat - puis le brancha au câble d'alimentation et le posa sur le sol. Fouillant dans sa valise, qui n'était pas si fournie qu'il l'aurait espéré, il mit la main sur son uniforme de lycée. Le nom de Seirin était cousu sur la veste. D'un coup, il se trouva complètement stupide de n'avoir pas mené ces recherches plus tôt. Il était évident que ses vieilles affaires n'étaient pas sans valeur affective pour lui et, surtout, qu'elles étaient chargées de souvenirs.

Mais ce fut un objet des plus insignifiants qui accapara toute son attention. Alors qu'il plongeait la main dans l'une des poches latérales de la valise, ses doigts effleurèrent une petite chose molle et pelucheuse, qu'il extirpa avec curiosité. Il la contempla, la retourna dans tous les sens pendant de longues minutes, puis l'enfila comme il l'avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois par le passé. C'était un sweat band noir, usé par le temps. Il n'y avait pas eu un match où il ne l'ait porté. Un cadeau de son ami de primaire, celui-là même qui lui avait fait aimer le basket comme jamais il n'avait aimé quoique ce soit, et contre qui il avait promis de jouer une fois au collège, une fois intégrée la prestigieuse équipe de Teikô. Cet ami qui avait tout donné pour atteindre la finale des inter-collèges, et que la Génération Miracle avait publiquement humilié. Ils voulaient tuer l'ennui, eux qui ne trouvaient plus rien à leur mesure. Ils voulaient juste briser la lassitude de leur interminable succession de triomphes. Pour les génies qu'ils étaient, la victoire ne suscitait rien d'autre que l'ennui mais elle était nécessaire.

Kuroko se souvint qu'à partir de ce jour, il avait haï le basket. Il ne trouvait plus le moindre plaisir à toucher un ballon seulement du dégoût. Ces victoires à la chaîne, en plus d'être vide de sens, s'étaient muées en un véritable supplice. Et il y avait mis un terme, en même temps qu'il renonçait à celui avec lequel tout avait commencé.

Il se rappelait maintenant qu'il n'attendait plus rien de ses années lycée lorsqu'il franchit pour la première fois les portes de Seirin. Il errait comme un fantôme, au milieu de ces adolescents pleins de rêves et d'espoir il se demandait s'il avait juste mûri un peu plus vite qu'eux, lui qui avait vu ses illusions d'enfant se briser comme du verre. Après la reconnaissance et la gloire, il s'était subitement heurté à la réalité. Et il avait renoué avec son insignifiance, flottant au-dessus d'un monde où tout allait trop vite pour lui.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses s'étaient terminées. Il n'avait pas définitivement abandonné tout espoir de jouer à nouveau en entrant à Seirin. Il y avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une nouvelle lumière, quelqu'un croyait en lui-même et qui portait les espoirs de ses coéquipiers avec lui. Ce quelqu'un… Kuroko devait bien en avoir gardé une trace quelque part.

Il récupéra l'agenda qu'il avait laissé au fond d'une étagère, derrière une pile de vêtements, et le feuilleta rapidement sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Sur les pages du mois de juillet de l'année précédente, où ils avaient manifestement été s'entraîner tous ensemble sous l'œil attentif de leur coach, il retrouva des mots écrits à la va-vite par ses camarades de club. La succession de noms le firent sourire. A cette époque, Kiyoshi et leurs autres senpai avaient déjà quitté le lycée. Mais il restait encore Fukuda, Furihata… et Kagami. Kagami qui lui avait bousillé une page au marqueur noir (en fait, toutes les pages suivantes jusqu'à la fin du mois, tellement l'encre les avait imbibées) pour lui écrire seulement cinq mots : « _Cet hiver, on déchire tout _! »

Suivis des initiales « WC », acronyme plus probablement associé à « Winter Cup » qu'à « Water Closet », avec lequel Kagami n'avait sans doute pas fait le rapprochement. Kuroko laissa échapper un petit rire en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où lui et le reste de l'équipe s'étaient moqués de leur as, leur « Bakagami » national. Aussi opposées que furent leurs personnalités, lui et Kuroko étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. La même relation qui l'avait lié à Aomine, à l'époque.

L'agenda dans une main, Kuroko fourra l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon, le même que celui qu'il avait porté la veille. Il sentit ce qu'il y cherchait : deux papiers pliés, l'un portant le numéro de Kise, l'autre dont il ne savait trop que penser. Plus il y songeait, et plus il doutait qu'il s'agît de celui de Kagami. S'il était bel et bien parti s'installer aux Etats-Unis, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir conservé un téléphone portable japonais. Et s'il était au Japon… Non, impossible, il se serait déjà manifesté ce type de partie de cache-cache n'était pas du tout son genre.

S'asseyant à son bureau, Kuroko nota les deux numéros dans le petit carnet d'adresse qui se trouvait à la fin de l'agenda, au cas où il égarerait les papiers. Il resta un long moment penché au-dessus de la page, hésitant à appeler l'un ou l'autre. Kise avait dit lui-même qu'il avait un emploi du temps chargé ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait pas le déranger deux jours de suite. Quant au second… Il le fixa, indécis. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il ne pensait à rien de précis, seule cette même et unique question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : qui serait au bout du fil s'il appelait ?

Finalement, il se résigna, et referma l'agenda. Sauter le pas et aller vers l'inconnu étaient encore prématuré. D'autant plus que les facettes de ces secrets qu'il cherchait à percer semblaient se multiplier à chaque découverte. Loin de voir l'énigme se résoudre, il n'en distinguait plus le fond. Et ces souvenirs qui affluaient par vagues dans son esprit le lessivaient à chaque fois.

Pour la deuxième fois, il vit le bout de la photo dépasser de sous la couverture. Il arracha un morceau de scotch, le colla sur le cliché et fixa le tout contre le mur, en face de la chaise du bureau. Maintenant, il les avait sous les yeux, tous les quatre. Mais seuls les noms de Kise et d'Aomine lui revenaient en mémoire. Il fallait qu'il interroge le blondinet hilare de la photo au sujet des trois autres celui qui tirait la tête, celui qui dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, et celui qu'on ne voyait plus, qu'une déchirure avait fait disparaître. Kuroko se demanda qui pouvait l'avoir faite. Et pour quelle raison il aurait conservé un cliché abîmé. Nul doute que, à en croire l'usure du papier, cette photo avait plus qu'une valeur mémorielle pour lui sinon, il ne l'aurait pas glissée dans son agenda de lycée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une montre. Il avait trouvé un parc près de leur habitation où des enfants venaient jouer à la balançoire et grimper sur des structures en métal. Il les avait regardés, assis sur un banc, profitant de l'ombre tiède de la fin de l'été.

A peine déchaussé, il entendit un rire dans le salon. Puis des voix. Momoi n'était pas seule. Alors qu'il approchait, celle-ci se retourna vivement vers lui et l'invita à la rejoindre.

- Re-bonjour, Tetsu-kun ! Viens, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter.

Elle s'écarta, et il découvrit une jeune fille de leur âge, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vue.

- Voici Nanamine Makoto, mon amie de lycée dont je t'ai déjà parlé ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé mon job.

- N'exagère pas, Satsuki-chan, tu l'as mérité.

Sa voix était douce, un peu timide aussi, mais son sourire était de ceux qui mettent en confiance. Elle était petite, pas plus grande que Momoi en tout cas, et avait des cheveux coupés au carré et soigneusement gonflés, qui donnaient l'impression de flotter de chaque côté de son visage enfantin, brillant d'un blond clair, presque mielleux. Elle portait des vêtements légers, qui paraissaient relativement onéreux. Quant à son expression, elle était emprunte d'une discrète mélancolie. La première impression de Kuroko, bien que l'hiver fût loin derrière lui, était qu'elle ressemblait à un flocon.

- Satsuki-chan m'a parlé de ton accident. Tu es tout pâle, mais elle m'a dit que c'était naturel. C'est pareil, pour moi. Tu te sens comment ?

- Bien, merci.

- Tu restes dîner, Makoto-chan ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé la soirée ici !

Elle baissa les yeux et tritura la manche de sa chemise.

- Merci, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je voulais juste faire la connaissance de Kuroko-kun avant de partir.

Elle inclina poliment la tête. Momoi n'insista pas, et la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Kuroko la salua au passage, et les regarda sans un mot discuter sur le pas de la porte. Elles parlaient si bas qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient. Nanamine lui fit un dernier sourire, puis disparut derrière la porte. Alors que Momoi regagnait le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Est-ce que c'est ma présence qui la gênait ? Elle avait l'air presque mal à l'aise…

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, elle a toujours été comme ça, Makoto-chan. Elle a reçu une éducation très stricte, dans l'esprit « fille de bonne famille », tu vois. Du genre : les filles sont comme ci, les filles sont comme ça, toujours effacées et polies comme il faut. Mais elle n'a pas la mentalité qui va avec, heureusement. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil. Elle m'a toujours soutenue.

Kuroko hocha la tête. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il était un peu rassuré de savoir que son amie avait eu quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer pendant ces huit mois, au moment où leur ancien cercle d'amis implosait. Momoi ouvrit le frigo et constata que son milkshake avait été vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- T'as déjà tout siroté, Tetsu-kun ?!

- … Il faisait chaud, alors…

- Moi qui pensais que tu en aurais pour la semaine ! Là, je tiendrai pas le rythme.

- Dis, Momoi-san… Je me demandais si je n'allais pas me mettre à travailler, moi aussi.

Elle se retourna, un chouchou dans la bouche, tandis qu'elle remontait ses cheveux pour les attacher.

- _Drafailler ? Où fa ?_

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me disais qu'en été, il y a peut-être du personnel en vacances, donc je pourrais trouver au moins provisoirement…

- _Du perfonnel en facan… Ah ! Mais che fais !_

Elle retira l'élastique et emmêla à la va-vite sa queue-de-cheval avec, puis traversa la pièce en deux temps trois mouvements, se ruant vers son sac à main. Sous les yeux éberlués de Kuroko, elle sortit son agenda et le feuilleta à toute vitesse, avant de pointer du doigt une note en bas de page.

- Voilà ! A l'hôtel, dans la partie spa où je bosse, la réceptionniste est partie en formation pour un mois. Si tu veux, j'en parle à Makoto-chan et elle te prend à l'essai !

- Ah, mais euh… C'est très gentil, mais si je suis pistonné et que je ne colle pas à leurs attentes, ça va être embêtant pour toi…

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas sorcier, tu sais : tu dis bonjour aux gens très riches qui viennent se faire masser les orteils, tu prends leurs rendez-vous, tu réponds au téléphone et si tu as un problème, tu vas chercher le responsable. Du moment que tu n'agresses personne (et sur ce point, je te fais confiance), tu colles parfaitement !

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un job lui tombe du ciel comme ça. Momoi était vraiment pleine de ressources.

- Bon, je lui envoie un mail demain matin ! En attendant, ce soir… Je vais préparer un curry !

- Euh… Tu es sûre que tu ne préférerais pas le commander ?

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… Une réminiscence.

- Tetsu-kun, t'es méchant !

* * *

Une chaleur indécente régnait dans le studio tandis qu'une gamine pré-pubère à la voix nasillarde s'égosillait sur les ondes de la radio relayée par les haut-parleurs. La pièce en elle-même, qui ne brillait pas par sa taille, était bondée de journalistes et autres paparazzi et, pour couronner le tout, des flashs aveuglants se déclenchaient de tout côté sans interruption. Kise songea que dans un sens, il avait de la chance qu'on ne l'ait pas appelé pour faire le shooting de la collection hiver. Il portait les vêtements d'une marque de prêt-à-porter plutôt chic – un canotier orné d'une boucle dorée, un débardeur blanc, un pantacourt gris et des mocassins en daim. Derrière l'objectif, la photographe était aussi concentrée que si elle photographiait le nouveau premier ministre. Quant à son attaché de presse, il devait être parti à la machine à café s'envoyer des expressos. Le jeune mannequin bailla à gorge déployée, si las que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Kise-kun, tu pourrais te mettre à califourchon sur la chaise et me regarder avec les coudes appuyés sur le dossier ?

Qu'importe. Il ferait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, la seule chose qui lui importait était qu'ils respectent l'horaire. Dans cinq minutes, il pourrait rentrer chez lui, s'affaler sur son canapé, mettre des fringues moches ou même pas de fringues du tout, et regarder un truc débile à la télé pour se vider la tête. Il n'aspirait qu'à ça, le reste était du remplissage. Pour lui qui se faisait photographier depuis le collège par de parfaits inconnus pour se retrouver la semaine suivante en couverture d'un magazine de mode qu'il ne lisait pas, ces séances étaient d'un ennui mortel. Il ne se plaignait pas il était plus que bien payé. Mais il se souciait peu de paraître flegmatique aux yeux de ses employeurs, voire totalement apathique.

Pourtant, personne ne le contraignait à continuer. Lui qui avait tant de succès, il se jugeait bien capricieux pour trouver à redire à sa situation. Après tout, libre à lui de s'en servir comme d'un tremplin pour s'orienter vers autre chose il avait toutes les clefs en main. Mais pas la motivation. Rien ne l'attirait particulièrement, rien ne lui faisait envie. Alors, faute de bonne raison de s'en aller, il restait là, à faire ce qu'on lui disait.

- Ok, c'est dans la boîte. C'est bon, on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Il soupçonnait les gens autour de s'emmerder autant que lui. Ou alors c'était sa morosité qui déteignait sur sa perception des choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tandis que les gars de l'éclairage s'occupaient d'éteindre les spots, il se dirigea droit vers sa loge, avec la ferme intention de se changer au plus vite et de s'éclipser dans la foulée. Mais alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, une jeune femme adossée près de la porte où figurait son nom vint contrarier ses projets.

- Kise Ryôta-kun, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai observé ta prestation avec intérêt, tout à l'heure. Je suis certaine qu'on te le répète à longueur de journée, mais tu as un charme fou.

Kise avait depuis longtemps passé le stade où il pouvait encore être flatté par les compliments à son égard. Qu'ils soient sincères, ou, le plus souvent, parfaitement convenus, tous ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Instinctivement, et sans doute aussi parce qu'il était déjà irrité, il se mit sur la défensive.

- Oulà, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà braqué ! Les politesses ont la vie dure, avec toi.

Tirant une carte de visite de son sac à main en cuir, elle le lui tendit du bout de ses doigts soigneusement manucurés.

- Je suis la rédactrice en chef d'une revue de mode assez huppée, pour ne pas dire renommée à l'international. Tu as certainement dû déjà entendre parler de nous. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'aimerais te prendre comme modèle.

Il saisit la carte avec tout le respect dont il était capable à cet instant, et reconnut le nom du magazine qui y était inscrit. Effectivement, il n'était pas face à n'importe qui.

- Et pour quel genre de vêtements vous voudriez m'embaucher ?

- De la lingerie.

Sa réponse était si directe qu'il en perdit ses mots. Ouvrant des yeux ronds, il la dévisagea, et prêta alors attention à son apparence : cheveux mi-longs au brushing impeccable, des lunettes de soleil malgré le fait qu'ils soient en intérieur, et un tailleur ostensiblement hors de prix, le tout rehaussé par de fins escarpins laqués noirs. Ses lèvres grenat se fendirent en un sourire énigmatique.

- Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. Bonne soirée.

- Il en faut peu pour t'effaroucher ! Allons, ne sois pas si catégorique, je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Tu as mon numéro sur la carte. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir et appelle-moi pour me faire connaître ta réponse définitive.

- Elle ne sera pas bien différente que celle que je viens de vous opposer.

- Eh bien, nous verrons.

Elle se redressa et, d'un pas assuré, le contourna et remonta le couloir. Kise resta un instant interdit, les yeux fixés sur l'angle où elle avait disparu. Puis il haussa les épaules, fourra la carte dans sa poche de pantalon et entra dans sa loge.

* * *

Kuroko reçut un appel vers midi, le jour suivant. Lorsqu'il décrocha, la voix enjouée de Kise résonna dans le combiné.

- _Kurokocchi ? Tu es dispo, aujourd'hui ?_

- Oui. Tu veux qu'on se voie ?

- _Un peu, que je veux ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. Rejoins-moi devant Seirin, en début d'après-midi._

- D'accord.

- _Je compte sur toi~_

Et de raccrocher aussi sec. Kuroko reposa le téléphone, pas très sûr de ce que cela présageait. Il n'était pas vraiment friand des surprises, et, venant de Kise, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Priant pour ne pas se retrouver embarqué dans un plan galère, il enfila ses chaussures et ferma l'appartement à clef derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la station de métro, il retrouva facilement le chemin qui menait à son lycée pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait emprunté l'avant-veille, mais aussi parce que, quelque part, l'habitude refaisait surface bien qu'en arrivant devant les grilles, il n'entendit pas le bourdonnement incessant des voix qui accompagnait le début d'une journée de cours en période scolaire. Seules les cigales emplissaient l'atmosphère de leur chant.

- Kurokocchi !

L'intéressé pivota, et aperçut Kise à l'angle du trottoir, les manches de sa chemise retroussées pour mieux supporter la chaleur. Il le rejoignit, et ils remontèrent tous les deux jusqu'à un grand terrain de jeu, les bâtiments se faisant plus clairsemés aux alentours. Soudain, au détour d'une rangée d'arbres, Kuroko comprit le but de leur virée : devant eux, un terrain de basket les attendait, miraculeusement ombragé par les feuillages. Un petit rond orange jurait sur le gris du béton. Le premier ballon de basket que voyait Kuroko depuis huit mois.

Kise sauta par-dessus la barrière, bientôt imité par Kuroko, qui se sentait frémir à mesure qu'il approchait. Gagnant le centre du terrain, son guide se saisit du ballon et le fit rebondir sur le bitume.

- Ça te dit, un petit match ?

Ses yeux suivaient la balle. Ils montaient et descendaient au rythme de ses bonds, comme hypnotisés. Son expression dut prendre une étrange tournure, car Kise parut tout à coup carrément mal à l'aise.

- Eh, Kurokocchi… Evite de fixer le ballon avec ce sourire… C'est flippant, sérieux.

- Désolé. Je me sens un peu… nerveux.

Sans prévenir, Kise lui envoya le ballon, qu'il réceptionna de justesse. Le choc du caoutchouc chauffé par le soleil contre ses paumes le traversa tout entier. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se sentait exalté.

- J'y vais.

Il fit rebondir la balle un court instant, tandis que Kise se préparait à l'intercepter, puis partit en dribblant dans la direction opposée. Pris de court par ce départ en trombe, son adversaire manqua l'occasion de lui voler le ballon. Kuroko courut droit vers le panier, bondit, tira… et manqua magistralement son coup, comme de juste.

Le ballon retomba sur le sol et s'éloigna en sautillant vers la barrière, les deux garçons immobiles sur le terrain.

- Kurokocchi… Me dis pas que t'as aussi oublié comment mettre un panier…

- … Désolé.

Kise soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air dépité de Kuroko.

- De toute façon, ça a jamais été simple de jouer en un contre un avec toi. Tant pis, t'as qu'à essayer de m'empêcher de marquer !

- Mais… !

Sans attendre sa réponse, le play-boy alla récupérer le ballon et partit à toute vitesse vers le panier. Kuroko n'avait pas fait un pas que la balle était déjà passée dans le filet.

- Alors ? C'est moi ou je t'ai même pas vu approcher ?

- … Kise-kun, c'est pas sympa.

- Allez, un petit effort !

C'était peine perdue pour Kuroko de chercher à contrer Kise. Malgré tout, même si son adversaire le faisait courir dans tous les sens, il souriait comme un enfant. Il lâchait un petit grognement à chaque fois que Kise le feintait, et ce dernier riait pour ensuite repartir de plus belle. Ils se sentaient comme de retour au collège, tous les deux, aux premières heures de leur association au sein du club, lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à longueur de journée pour s'élever toujours plus haut à une époque où aucune limite n'existait.

Au bout d'une longue partie ininterrompue, durant laquelle Kise avait passé son temps à mettre des paniers et Kuroko à lui courir après, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux contre le mur en béton au bout du terrain, trempés de sueur et à bout de souffle. Kise attrapa son sac de sport et en sortit une bouteille d'eau, qu'ils vidèrent en quelques secondes. Par cette chaleur, il songea qu'il avait été complètement inconscient d'entraîner un convalescent avec lui pour jouer au basket. Mais lorsqu'il regardait le visage de Kuroko, il le trouvait incroyablement serein. Comme si ses doutes s'étaient évanouis, le temps d'un match.

- Kise-kun ?

- Hm ?

- … Merci.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux, assis sur un terrain de basket. Les cigales dans les arbres, grésillant du son de l'été, l'herbe qui rognait les coins de la surface de bitume, ondulant dans l'air sans vent, et le sourire de Kuroko.

* * *

Lorsque les deux amis se séparèrent, la température avait commencé à s'adoucir. Kuroko remonta l'allée en direction du lycée, rêvant encore à leur après-midi à peine achevé. Soudain, la silhouette d'un chat perché sur un muret le tira de ses réflexions. Levant la tête, il regarda l'animal, qui le toisait de ses yeux verts, son pelage blanc et gris soigneusement lustré réfutant l'hypothèse d'un chat de gouttière. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis l'animal se redressa, l'air méfiant, et sauta de l'autre côté du mur, tandis que Kuroko poursuivait son chemin. Se faufilant entre les buissons, le chat grimpa vivement au tronc d'un arbre et, de branche en branche, puis de muret en muret, selon un parcours bien rodé, il atteignit la fenêtre d'une chambre qu'on avait laissée entrouverte à son attention. Gracieusement, il se coula à l'intérieur de la pièce, et atterrit lestement sur le sol, avant de sauter sur les genoux de son maître.

Celui-ci regardait le garçon frêle qui venait de tourner au coin de la rue en contrebas, marchant vers le lycée Seirin. Du bout de son majeur, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et passa une main distraite dans la fourrure du chat. S'étalant sur ses genoux, le félin se mit à ronronner, et bientôt, le jeune homme perdit de vue celui qu'il observait en bas, depuis sa fenêtre.

* * *

A peine Kuroko fut-il de retour à l'appartement que Momoi bondit vers lui, agitant dangereusement son portable sous son nez.

- Tetsu-kun ! Regarde, j'ai repris un abonnement pour ton portable !

Le nouveau venu ôta rapidement ses tennis et le lui retira précautionneusement des mains, avant de l'allumer pour constater qu'elle disait vrai : la barre de réseau s'affichait, ainsi que le nom de son nouvel opérateur.

- Merci beaucoup, je te promets que je te le rembourserai dès que je pourrai !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rien ne presse ! Et puis, en plus, tu auras bientôt de quoi le faire : Makoto-chan a accepté de te recommander pour le poste de réceptionniste, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours ~

Toute guillerette, elle lui servit un verre de jus d'orange, qu'il prit le temps d'avaler malgré son envie de l'engloutir d'une traite. Indiquant le téléphone bleu ciel, elle ajouta :

- J'ai déjà entré mon numéro, comme ça tu pourras me joindre n'importe quand !

- Je n'ai plus mes anciens contacts d'enregistrés ?

- Ah, non, il a été réinitialisé… Tu as peut-être conservé un carnet d'adresses dans tes affaires ?

Il en doutait, tout comme il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi une réinitialisation du téléphone avait été nécessaire pour obtenir son nouvel abonnement. Il préféra balayer la question d'un hochement de tête, et finit de boire son jus de fruit. De son côté, Momoi l'observait avec insistance.

- Tu as l'air complètement K.O., on dirait que tu as couru un marathon !

- Presque. J'ai retrouvé Kise-kun au terrain de street basket, et on a joué un bon moment ensemble.

- Au basket… ?

Elle le fixa, interdite. Plus la moindre trace du sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage quelques secondes auparavant. Immédiatement, Kuroko comprit qu'elle désapprouvait profondément, et cela l'agaça.

- Il a des idées vraiment…

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité, et elle trouvait quelque chose à redire. Elle semblait tellement désireuse de le couver comme un poussin qu'il avait l'impression d'être fait de verre.

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je reste ici la tête dans l'oreiller, au cas où je me reprendrais un poteau en pleine face ?

Elle sursauta presque devant sa soudaine animosité.

- Mais… Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Mais c'est ce que tu penses. A force de me cacher le fond de ta pensée, j'ai appris à deviner.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, et elle baissa la tête, les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée, et le regretta amèrement, mais ce fut elle qui s'excusa.

- Pardon, Tetsu-kun. C'est vrai, je ne fais rien pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Mais c'est parce que je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai peut-être tort, mais je fais ça pour toi, sincèrement.

Il vit ses yeux baignés de larmes, et se gifla intérieurement pour s'être emporté. Après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, il trouvait le moyen de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Se levant de la chaise du bar, il prit son téléphone, et, après un instant d'hésitation, posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons de garder certaines choses pour toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard triste, à moitié dissimulé par un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Elle hocha la tête, lui assurant ainsi que tout était oublié, et il gagna sa chambre. Il était résolu à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, et savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il saisit son agenda, et, s'asseyant sur son lit, l'ouvrit à la page où il avait noté le numéro qui devait le mener à Kagami. Ce ne serait probablement pas lui au bout du fil, mais qui que ce fût, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Ouvrant son portable, il composa le numéro, approcha l'émetteur de son oreille, et attendit.

Les tonalités se succédèrent, lentes, inlassables. Il s'était presque résigné à rappeler le lendemain, quand une voix résonna dans l'appareil.

- _Allo ?_

Kuroko ne reconnut pas le timbre de son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas Kagami. Mais, malgré tout, son pouls s'accéléra ostensiblement alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Bonsoir. Aida Riko m'a donné ce numéro en me disant de vous contacter si je voulais des nouvelles de Kagami.

- _Ah, Kuroko-kun ? C'est moi qui le lui ai donné, je me disais que ce serait plus simple que tu passes d'abord par moi vu que Taiga n'arrête pas de bouger, aux Etats-Unis, et qu'il n'est pas très doué pour décrocher un téléphone._

- … Himuro-kun ?

Un rire léger se fit entendre.

- _Lui-même. Comment vas-tu, Kuroko-kun ? Ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que tu es sorti de l'hôpital._

- Je suis sorti le week-end dernier. Mais je vais très bien, merci.

- _Tant mieux._

Un bref silence s'installa. Kuroko ne se souvenait pas du visage de l'ami d'enfance de Kagami, mais il se rappelait l'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises du temps où ils étaient au lycée. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais c'était quelqu'un qui lui inspirait confiance, et qui devait être au courant des faits et gestes de leur exilé américain.

- _Discuter de tout ça au téléphone, ce n'est pas très commode. Ça t'irait si on se retrouvait pour prendre un pot, tous les deux ? Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Taiga et… Enfin bref, si tu es disponible ?_

- Je ne cours pas vraiment après le temps, en ce moment. Ça peut être à l'heure et au jour qui t'arrangent.

- _D'accord, disons demain à 16h. Je te donne l'adresse d'un salon de thé où je vais souvent. On se retrouve là-bas ?_

- Entendu. A demain.

- _A demain, Kuroko-kun._

Il raccrocha, et Kuroko resta sans esquisser le moindre geste, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui affichait la fin de la conversation. Puis, retrouvant vite ses vieilles habitudes, il ouvrit l'agenda électronique et entra le rendez-vous du lendemain, accompagné du nom de Himuro Tatsuya.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Saveurs perdues

Joyeuses Pâques, tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup d'oeufs, beaucoup de cloches, beaucoup de lapins... bref, plein de chocolat ! Moi, je pourrais m'en passer, j'adore tellement ça ! ( -* v *-)

Décidément, je ponds les chapitres de plus en plus vite, j'm'impressionne moi-même... Bref, les reviews, les reviews :

Laura-067 : Merci pour Koganei, j'ai corrigé... (U3U) Au fait, tout le monde s'en fiche, mais le chat du chapitre 4, c'est la copie conforme d'une des deux miennes ! C'est elle qui m'a inspiré une bonne partie du chapitre, alors je lui devais bien une petite place d'honneur... Et puis, vous vous doutez sans doute de qui il s'agit, mais je trouve que ça lui va très bien, d'avoir un chat !

Kyoko77 : J'avais même pas pensé à un truc pareil, c'est toi qui voit le mal partout ! ( - v -) Je me demande laquelle est la plus irrécupérable, de nous deux... :P Pour Aomine, patience, patience, c'est tout ce que je peux dire... Et oui, pour l'instant j'ai à peu près 6 couples en tête~

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Tu me dégoûtes_. »

« _Plus jamais, tu m'entends_ ? »

« _… Disparais_. »

« _Tout est de ta faute, Tetsuya._ »

« _… Je sais._ »

« _Depuis le début… C'est à cause de moi._ »

* * *

D'un sursaut, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands dans le noir d'encre de la pièce. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne regarda même pas autour de lui. A force de rester immobile, il finit par s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il distingua le plafond au-dessus de lui. Tout était vide. Le silence était partout. Partout sauf dans sa tête, où résonnait impitoyablement l'écho des mots. Des mots qu'on lui avait adressés, et auxquels il avait répondu. Qu'il avait acceptés, d'une voix d'où suintait un remord atroce, presque asphyxiant.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fermer l'œil, tant les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit étaient obsédantes. Aucun visage ne venait se poser sur cette voix, et pourtant, elle semblait si familière. Et si emprunte de violence et de douleur. Pour la première fois, il songea qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas se rappeler. Il transpirait, et son cœur, qui s'était emballé dans son sommeil, lui criait de fuir le plus loin possible.

* * *

- Encore raté !

Le ballon glissa sans effort dans le panier et rebondit sur le bitume. A bout de souffle, Kuroko s'appuya sur ses genoux et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration moins erratique. Soulevant le col de son T-shirt, Kise essuya négligemment la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Son adversaire, mis en déroute une fois de plus, se souvint que c'était ce même geste qui l'avait laissé perplexe alors qu'ils attendaient un taxi, Momoi et lui, le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il comprenait pourquoi, à présent : il l'avait vu à maintes et maintes reprises sur le terrain, durant les matchs et les entraînements. Lui, à cette époque, portait constamment ses bandes noires aux poignets il s'était d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois à les chercher inconsciemment sur ses avant-bras, alors qu'il jouait contre Kise.

Sans se départir de son entrain presque insouciant, celui-ci trottina vers le bord du terrain, où il s'accroupit près de son sac à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Kuroko marcha lentement, très lentement, vers le ballon qui avait roulé derrière le panier, avec la sensation de brûler les dernières calories qui lui restaient de son petit-déjeuner. Dans son harassement total, il songea qu'au moins, il pouvait se réjouir qu'ils aient décidé de jouer de bonne heure, plutôt qu'en plein après-midi comme la veille. Deux jours de suite, avec sa maigre constitution de sportif mis au rencard pendant des mois, tout ce qu'il aurait gagné, c'était un aller simple aux urgences.

- On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je crois que si je veux pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'appart', je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Kise sourit, et avala deux bonnes gorgées d'eau, avant de tendre la bouteille à Kuroko. Celui le remercia et vida presque tout son contenu, tandis que le blond rangeait le ballon dans son sac de sport.

- En tout cas, même si tu es toujours aussi mauvais, ça me fait plaisir de jouer avec toi. Tu as l'air… quasiment radieux, même en étant sur les rotules !

Kuroko se demanda s'il devait prendre cette remarque comme une raillerie. Mais la façon dont le regardait son ami ne suggérait aucune ironie. Et, quelque part, ses mots faisaient écho au sentiment qu'il éprouvait durant leurs affrontements. Il se sentait à la fois joyeux et serein, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Même s'il devait admettre que cela l'agaçait un peu, perdre en permanence contre Kise lui était égal. Il retrouvait ses vieux réflexes, et surtout, il s'aérait l'esprit comme nulle part ailleurs.

Glissant la main dans l'une des poches intérieures du sac, le blond en extirpa son téléphone portable, et consulta rapidement ses mails. L'attention de Kuroko fut alors attirée par un petit objet, un minuscule ballon de basket qui se balançait, suspendu au smartphone noir.

- Ce strap, j'ai exactement le même…

Kise chercha à quoi il faisait référence, puis sembla seulement se souvenir que la petite boule orange était accrochée là. Il fallait dire que, vu son état, elle semblait avoir connu la guerre.

- Ah, tu l'as toujours ? C'est Momoi qui nous en avait offert un chacun, quand on s'est réinscrits au club de basket en deuxième année, au collège. J'avais pas le cœur de m'en séparer, alors je l'ai accroché à chaque portable que j'ai eu depuis.

Balançant son sac sur son épaule, il y fourra la bouteille vide que Kuroko lui tendait, et se dirigea vers la petite porte en fer.

- Demain, je vais avoir des rendez-vous toute la journée, alors je ne pourrai pas venir jouer, à mon avis…

- Ah… C'est pas grave, ça me laissera le temps de récupérer.

Kuroko fut étonné de la tristesse qu'il perçut dans ses propres mots. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que leurs petits matchs à la dérobée lui tenaient déjà tellement à cœur. C'était vrai qu'ils égayaient sa journée, mais de là à devenir presque indispensables en seulement deux jours… Après tout, il pourrait bien venir s'entraîner seul, cela le rendrait sans doute moins ridicule lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Quoique, c'était peut-être un peu vite dit…

- Kurokocchi ?

Sa bulle de pensée éclata d'un coup.

- Oui ?!

- Rien, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Tu as prévu quelque chose, toi, aujourd'hui ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. J'ai appelé le numéro qu'Aida-san m'avait donné pour retrouver la trace de Kagami-kun, et il se trouve que c'est Himuro-kun qui a décroché. Je suis censé le retrouver cet après-midi pour discuter, dans un salon de thé.

L'air soudain sérieux, Kise sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Un salon de thé… Si c'est ce que je pense, tu pourrais faire une rencontre intéressante.

Son petit suspens fit son effet : Kuroko darda sur lui un regard intense, qui scintillait presque de curiosité.

- Comment ça ?

- Hmm… Tu verras~

En dépit de sa verve naturelle, Kise n'en dit pas un mot de plus, ravi du petit air frustré de son ami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Dépité, tout en ayant son intérêt piqué au vif, ce dernier se résigna, renonçant bientôt à fouiller dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour comprendre à qui il avait bien pu faire allusion. Bien qu'il n'eût pas la moindre piste, il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à cette mystérieuse rencontre qui l'attendait peut-être entre deux tasses de café, cet après-midi-là.

* * *

La ligne qui menait à la station que lui avait indiquée Himuro était plutôt difficile à rejoindre, depuis le quartier où habitait Momoi. Mais, après deux changements, il put néanmoins profiter d'un long trajet en extérieur, sur une voie aérienne. Les immeubles de banlieue défilaient sous ses yeux de l'autre côté des vitres. Il se tenait debout devant les portes, une main fermement agrippée à l'une des attaches souples qui pendaient du plafond, l'autre tenant son téléphone portable, qu'il consultait à tout moment pour vérifier qu'aucun nouveau message n'arriverait à son insu. Il était si obnubilé par ce rendez-vous qu'il ne redoutait qu'une chose : que quelque malencontreux incident ne se vienne contrecarrer ses projets. Le chemin jusqu'à ce fameux salon de thé était si long qu'il avait eu le temps d'imaginer une bonne dizaine de scénarii catastrophe. Il se demandait pourquoi Himuro avait choisi cet endroit-là en particulier, sans s'enquérir de la localisation géographique de Kuroko au préalable. S'il habitait dans ce quartier, il aurait pu opter pour un café à mi-chemin entre leurs deux appartements. Et plus il s'interrogeait à ce sujet, plus la suggestion qu'avait faite Kise le matin-même lui paraissait plausible : il y avait certainement une raison particulière qui justifiait le choix de ce mystérieux café. Etaient-ils supposés y retrouver quelqu'un ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Kagami, Himuro le lui aurait dit, et d'ailleurs, il n'aurait sans doute pas jugé utile d'être lui-même présent pour leurs retrouvailles. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner de plus amples informations, c'était peut-être tout simplement parce que Kuroko ne connaissait pas cet hypothétique troisième comparse. Ou bien, autre option, il n'y aurait au bout du compte qu'eux deux, et personne d'autre, auquel cas il se serait tout simplement monté la tête pour rien.

La voix de l'annonceuse retentit dans la rame à l'extérieur résonnait la mélodie propre à la station, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Kuroko sortit du métro, traversa la petite gare, et se retrouva bientôt sur le trottoir d'une grande rue fréquentée, où les voitures se succédaient rapidement sous ses yeux tandis qu'autour de lui, les gens poursuivaient irrémédiablement leur trajectoire sans se voir. Il consulta une dernière fois l'adresse qu'il avait laissée affichée sur l'écran de son portable, puis commença à descendre le long de l'artère. Il était déjà sur la bonne rue, mais peinait à identifier le bloc où était situé le salon de thé. D'autant plus que Himuro ne lui en avait pas donné le nom. Il se sentit vite désorienté au milieu des passants, et s'arrêta au bord d'un passage piéton, sans trop savoir s'il devait le franchir ou non.

C'est alors qu'il vit, par-dessus les têtes grisonnantes et les chemises à manches courtes des salarymen, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sur le trottoir d'en face, qui lui souriait. Il l'identifia aussitôt comme étant Himuro Tatsuya : son visage au teint aussi blême que celui de Kuroko était à moitié dissimulé derrière une longue frange qui couvrait son œil gauche et, juste au coin du droit, on pouvait apercevoir un petit grain de beauté.

Le feu venait de passer au vert. Alors que le signal sonore retentissait au milieu du brouhaha de la foule et des moteurs, Kuroko traversa rapidement et rejoignit son informateur de l'autre côté. Depuis leur rencontre, en première année de lycée, Himuro n'avait presque pas changé. Il portait un haut blanc avec des imprimés gris à manches longues, et un pantalon en toile améthyste plutôt moulant. Les quelques individus de sexe féminin qui les dépassaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en l'apercevant.

- Bonjour, Kuroko-kun. Pas trop compliqué pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

- Ca fait une trotte depuis l'appart' où je vis, mais à part ça, ça allait.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute du mal à trouver le café, alors j'ai préféré t'attendre ici. Viens, allons-y.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte une centaine de mètres à peine. Himuro s'arrêta près d'une devanture qui avait un petit côté français. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un intérieur très propret, de chaque côté d'une porte verte ornée de petits carreaux de verre, et surplombée par une marquise. Sous les fenêtres, des buissons bien taillés donnaient à l'ensemble un petit côté bucolique. Le tout était surplombé par une grande enseigne, où était inscrit dans une jolie typographie à arabesques : « _Café des Aujourd'hui_ », avec en-dessous, dans un français tout aussi approximatif : «_ Le petit endroit du bonheur_ ».

Himuro s'effaça pour laisser Kuroko pénétrer le premier à l'intérieur. Celui-ci abaissa la poignée dorée, et entra au son de la petite cloche qui surmontait la porte.

Tout était soigneusement ordonné. Des tables rondes étaient disposées de chaque côté, entourées de deux ou trois chaises. Au fond, un comptoir exposait de délicates pâtisseries aux couleurs pastel. Derrière, enfin, des bouteilles étaient alignées sur des étagères en bois, ainsi que de nombreux pots à thé et à café. Kuroko n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il en existait tant de sortes différentes.

Une musique légère couvrait les quelques messes-basses que se faisaient les rares clientes qui observaient Himuro du coin de l'œil, derrière leur tasse de thé. Inutile de dire qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Kuroko, encore plus transparent qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à une table près du comptoir. Il faisait incontestablement plus frais qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai tenu à venir ici, je me trompe ?

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas seulement pour la qualité de leur percolateur.

Himuro laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, et fixa Kuroko de son œil gris.

- Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas vu Taiga. Il a bouclé sa dernière année de lycée, et il s'est tiré aux Etats-Unis. J'ai pensé à le rejoindre, et puis… Je me dis que je me plais plutôt bien, ici. Je ne suis pas assez motivé pour m'expatrier encore une fois. Par contre, on discute souvent par téléphone, tous les deux. Je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles, l'autre jour. Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, évidemment, mais il est infiniment soulagé de savoir que tu t'es remis de l'accident. Crois-moi, pendant huit mois, il était si dévasté qu'il en était presque invivable.

Kuroko ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait peine à imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Kagami, en plein match, alors qu'il le voyait s'écrouler sous ses yeux.

- Cet hiver, je suppose qu'on a perdu la finale, après un tel incident.

- Oui. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Que ce soit Tôô ou Seirin, les deux équipes ont joué les dernières minutes comme si elles se disputaient une place pour un enterrement. D'un côté, toi qui avait perdu connaissance, et de l'autre, Aomine-kun qui avait ni plus ni moins quitté le stade. En tant que capitaine, Taiga a fait ce qu'il a pu pour pousser l'équipe à terminer le match, mais il le faisait la mort dans l'âme. Du coup, comme cette histoire l'a pas mal chamboulé et qu'il pensait ne pas savoir comment réagir le jour où tu te réveillerais, il a préféré que tu passes par moi pour le contacter. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas su comment te parler de tout ça… mais que, d'un autre côté, il tenait absolument à savoir comment tu allais.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit ses contacts.

- Enfin, maintenant que tu es au courant, je pense que je ne faillirai pas à ma mission si je te donne son numéro.

Kuroko vit qu'il le lui avait envoyé, et sentit presque aussitôt son propre portable vibrer dans sa poche. En face de lui, Himuro regardait toujours son carnet d'adresses, tout en semblant y voir autre chose que les caractères qui s'y affichaient.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées sur lui. Il ne voulait pas partir aux Etats-Unis en te laissant derrière lui, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de le faire. Je pensais que c'était important qu'il se change les idées et qu'il continue à progresser en basket.

- Tu as eu raison. Merci de ce que tu as fait pour lui, Himuro-kun.

L'habitué des lieux retrouva son sourire laconique. Ils se turent quelques instants, puis il indiqua la carte à son invité d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, il y a l'embarras du choix. Que ce soit pour les boissons ou les gâteaux…

- Merci, mais je crois que je vais juste prendre quelque chose à boire…

- Dans ce cas, c'était pas la peine de venir ici, hein…

Kuroko ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong en entendant la voix traînante qui l'avait interrompu. Celle-là, pas de doute, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

A sa droite, il ne voyait pas une tête, ni même des épaules, mais un corps, tellement grand qu'il avait l'impression de devoir se casser le cou pour apercevoir le visage qui le surmontait. Par réflexe, il se leva, mais se sentit encore plus petit que s'il ne l'avait pas fait au moins, en étant assis, il avait une excuse… Là, rien à faire : même debout, le haut de sa tête n'arrivait pas à la clavicule du géant qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait oublié quelle impression cela faisait, depuis le temps…

- Kurochin, t'aurais pas rapetissé en restant vautré sur un lit pendant deux ans ?

- C'est physiologiquement impossible. Et je suis resté allongé huit mois, pas deux ans.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que ç'avait été plus long…

Levant les yeux, Kuroko constata qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus vif que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Faute de s'être coupé les cheveux, il les gardait attachés en une queue-de-cheval relativement basse. De son côté, Himuro s'était contenté de les observer, visiblement amusé par ce petit impromptu.

- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, Atsushi. Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis son accident, après tout.

- Mouais, j'ai jamais été très doué pour les effusions, moi…

Il avait dit ça presqu'en baillant. Kuroko se demanda s'il l'avait jamais vu une fois un tant soit peu motivé, depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance au collège. Mais soudain, une grande claque sur son épaule manqua de le faire trébucher. Son vieux camarade avait juste posé sa main un peu brusquement sur elle, sans doute en signe de bienvenue.

- Ca faisait un bail.

- … On peut dire ça.

- Bon, et sinon, tu manges ?

Interloqué, Kuroko le dévisagea et réalisa subitement qu'il portait une tenue de serveur, chemise blanche, nœud papillon et tablier.

- Murasakibara-kun, tu travailles ici ?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers Himuro, qui regardait ailleurs, l'air de rien.

- Tu lui avais pas dit ?

- Hmm ? Ah, non tiens, ça a dû m'échapper.

L'allusion de Kise parut tout d'un coup claire comme de l'eau de roche : d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que Murasakibara travaillait dans ce café, et il avait du bien s'amuser de voir Kuroko se dépatouiller dans ses souvenirs vaseux. Manifestement, lui comme Himuro avaient une affection particulière pour les effets de suspens à 2 yens.

Un peu chamboulé par ces révélations, et sans doute aussi légèrement pris de vertige devant son colosse de camarade de collège, Kuroko se laissa mollement retomber sur sa chaise, tandis que Himuro lui tendait la carte du bout des doigts, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Prends quelque chose, Kuroko-kun, ça va te faire du bien. Je suis sûr que tu es plutôt sucré que salé…

- Kurochin sait reconnaître la vraie valeur des gâteaux. Pas comme toi, Murochin.

- Ca n'a jamais été mon truc, les sucreries, c'est comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu viens tous les jours ici, alors ?

- Va savoir… Pour t'embêter, sans doute. Ça me fait passer le temps.

- … Ah ouais.

Tout en plongeant son nez dans le menu, Kuroko se demanda combien de temps ils étaient capables de se prendre le bec comme des gamins de maternelle. Reportant son attention sur la carte, il fut sidéré par le nombre de pâtisseries que proposait un salon de thé si modeste. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. D'autant plus que tous ces noms étrangers lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été téléporté dans un pays lointain à son insu.

Devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait son client, Murasakibara se passa nonchalamment la main derrière la nuque, tripotant l'une des mèches qui s'étaient défaites de sa queue-de-cheval.

- Kurochin, t'as piqué du nez sur le menu ? C'est pas sympa…

- Je ne dors pas, je ne sais juste pas du tout quoi prendre…

- Demande à Atsushi, il est bien placé pour te conseiller. C'est lui qui les fait, après tout.

Kuroko releva la tête d'un coup.

- Mais je croyais qu'il était serveur !

- Non, pas du tout aujourd'hui, il fait juste ça pour dépanner. En fait, il a intégré une formation de chef pâtissier (pas étonnant, hein ?), et comme mon oncle est le propriétaire de ce salon de thé qui jusqu'ici n'avait quasiment que des boissons à sa carte… Il a décidé de l'employer pour lui permettre de pratiquer un peu, et voilà le travail. En quelques mois, le menu s'est fait littéralement envahir par ses gâteaux…

Cette fois, Murasakibara ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à la marquèterie des murs, comme si les commentaires de Himuro l'embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose. Pour sa part, Kuroko était de plus en plus curieux de voir ce qu'il était capable de réaliser derrière les fourneaux, lui qu'il avait toujours connu en train de grignoter des bonbons n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure.

- Murasakibara-kun, tu pourrais choisir pour moi ?

L'intéressé darda aussitôt sur lui ses yeux violets qui étaient subitement devenus, sinon vifs, au moins aussi pétillants qu'un verre de champagne.

- Kurochin… Tu aimes la vanille, non ?

L'entendre se remémorer tout haut un détail aussi précis et futile à la fois laissa Kuroko sans voix. Murasakibara était décidément impossible à cerner. Il donnait l'impression de se soucier des gens qu'il connaissait comme d'une guigne, et pourtant…

Avec la sensation de passer aux rayons X, Kuroko hocha la tête. Son hôte sembla réfléchir à peine une fraction de seconde, puis tourna les talons.

- Atsushi, pour moi ça sera comme d'habitude !

Il maugréa une espèce d'acquiescement, et la porte se referma derrière lui. S'affaissant contre le dossier de son siège, Himuro poussa un long soupir.

- On n'a même pas eu le temps de commander à boire. Enfin…

- Il est toujours aussi… expéditif ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il aime pas parler de gâteaux sans être en train d'en manger un. Et comme c'est pas compatible avec le service… Mais t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est très curieux d'avoir ton avis.

Kuroko avait du mal à imaginer qu'il tolèrerait un autre avis que « Hmm, délicieux ! », étant donné à quel point les pâtisseries lui tenaient à cœur. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu expressif que l'était son invité, celui-ci allait devoir mettre toute son énergie à esquisser un sourire digne de ce nom. Alors qu'il était déjà intensément concentré sur son jeu d'acteur, il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que Himuro pouffait de rire.

- Dis, Kuroko-kun, si tu souris comme ça, on va juste croire que tu as mal au ventre… Tu veux un miroir de poche pour t'entraîner ?

- Merci, ça va aller.

Le battant de la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit à la volée, et Murasakibara emplit aussitôt l'intégralité de l'encadrement Kuroko crut même le voir baisser légèrement la tête pour passer. Il tenait une assiette dans chaque main, et une serviette blanche posée sur le bras. Pour un peu, son vieux camarade l'aurait trouvé presque élégant. Très pro, incontestablement.

Il déposa les desserts devant eux, et Kuroko resta admiratif de la finesse du dressage. Sous ses yeux, un dôme ivoire miroitant de reflets ambrés se détachait du blanc de l'assiette, saupoudré de quelques pépites qu'il identifia comme des éclats de noisette, et agrémenté, à sa gauche, de trois petites gouttes du même liquide brun qui le recouvrait partiellement, méticuleusement déposées sur le bord du plat.

- C'est magnifique… Tu viens de le faire ?

Murasakibara et Himuro échangèrent un regard sceptique, puis ce dernier se tourna vers Kuroko en tentant de contenir son rire.

- Tu sais, un gâteau, ça se prépare rarement en cinq minutes…

- Ah… Oui, bien sûr !

Il était tellement soufflé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à une évidence aussi basique. Par chance (ou plutôt, comme on pouvait si attendre), Murasakibara ne releva pas la remarque.

- C'est un flan pâtissier à la vanille et au caramel.

Kuroko acquiesça il n'en avait jamais mangé. Il leva sa cuiller et la plongea dans la pâte molle et souple, qui se découpa d'elle-même. Un peu oppressé par les deux regards intenses qui pesaient sur lui, il plongea le premier morceau dans sa bouche.

- … C'est délicieux.

Il avait eu exactement la réaction idéale qu'il s'était imaginée quelques secondes auparavant, mais avec la spontanéité la plus totale.

- C'est vrai ? Cool~

- Kuroko-kun a succombé, lui aussi. Tu tapes toujours dans le mille, Atsushi.

- Hm. Mange ton cheese-cake, Murochin.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'attaqua au dit cheese-cake à en voir la couleur violette, il devait être aux myrtilles. Tous deux n'en laissèrent pas une miette. Alors que Murasakibara revenait pour leur apporter du thé, il s'approcha de Kuroko tandis que Himuro pianotait sur son portable.

- C'était ton gâteau, Kurochin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que c'est celui que tu m'as inspiré. S'il y en a autant sur la carte, c'est parce que beaucoup d'entre eux me sont venus en pensant à des personnes que je connaissais. Comme toi…

Kuroko leva les yeux pour mieux le regarder. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait l'air songeur. Mais, lorsqu'il l'observait, il le trouvait comme immergé dans des souvenirs lointains. Entre temps, Himuro avait rangé son téléphone et sirotait tranquillement sa tasse d'Earl Grey.

- Jusqu'ici, je n'ai encore jamais vu personne démentir les intuitions d'Atsushi. A chaque fois qu'il fait un gâteau pour quelqu'un, c'est un succès.

- Je le fais pas _pour _quelqu'un, je le fais _en pensant_ à quelqu'un. T'écoutes rien, Murochin.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. N'empêche qu'au final, le résultat est le même, non ?

Kuroko termina son thé, sans un mot. Lorsqu'il se leva pour prendre congé, Himuro lui assura qu'il pouvait le recontacter quand il voulait, tandis que Murasakibara était déjà parti s'accouder au comptoir, l'air profondément blasé. Pourtant, quand la cloche retentit au-dessus de la porte que tirait son invité, il l'appela du fond de la salle.

- Kurochin, tu repasseras, hein ?

Celui-ci se retourna, et acquiesça, cette fois avec un sourire sincère.

- Oui.

* * *

Il se rendit à l'hôtel où travaillait Momoi en début de soirée. Elle avait tout juste fini sa journée, et vint le rejoindre dans le grand hall où se côtoyaient des grooms en livrée et des clients fortunés, le tout dans une atmosphère de cordialité tirée à quatre épingles. N'ayant pas osé s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de velours rouge un peu trop ouvertement moelleux et accueillants, Kuroko était resté debout près de la porte principale, passablement mal à l'aise.

- Tetsu-kun ! Désolée, je t'ai fait attendre…

Momoi parut au détour d'un couloir, vêtue d'un tailleur parfaitement ajusté qui complimentait son charme naturel. Sur son passage, les regards flatteurs faisaient légion.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Kuroko et lui saisit la main.

- Viens deux minutes, Makoto-chan est là, c'est l'occasion d'avoir la réponse pour ton poste !

Elle l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs – ce fut d'ailleurs seulement à cet instant que les personnes présentes dans le hall remarquèrent l'existence du jeune homme qui poireautait là depuis un bon quart d'heure. Alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur de service, elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise et soupira discrètement.

- Ces tenues sont un calvaire, en plein été. Malheureusement pour toi, en tant que réceptionniste, tu seras obligé d'être impeccable du matin au soir…

- Si je suis retenu.

- Je t'ai dit que tu le serais ! Et puis, puisque tu ne me crois pas, c'est Makoto-chan qui va te le dire !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 22ème étage. Kuroko, précédé par Momoi, pénétra dans la grande salle baignée de lumière que constituait l'accueil de l'Espace Spa et Relaxation de l'hôtel. Le sol comme les murs étaient recouverts d'un bois clair qui reflétait l'éclairage, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect zen, presque onirique. Répartis sur la circonférence de la pièce, des canapés, dont la sobriété contrastait avec ceux du hall, accueillaient quelques clients désireux de se vider l'esprit au crépuscule de cette longue journée estivale. Bientôt, une jeune fille vêtue d'une petite robe à manches longues vert pâle vint à leur rencontre en souriant, si légère dans son allure qu'elle semblait voleter plutôt que marcher.

- Kuroko-kun, bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu sois là, comme ça je peux te l'annoncer de vive voix : ta candidature a été acceptée, tu commences la semaine prochaine.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir appuyé ma requête.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je ne fais pas partie de la hiérarchie. Et puis, on a le même âge.

Momoi remercia Nanamine à son tour, et leur familiarité parut en total décalage avec l'atmosphère guindée qui régnait tout autour d'eux. Kuroko songea que, malgré son invitation, il se garderait de se mettre à l'appeler « Makoto-chan », lui aussi.

- Satsuki-chan m'a dit que tu t'étais remis au basket. C'est super, vraiment !

Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire, qui allait au-delà de la politesse de rigueur. Comme de l'empathie, et même presque du soulagement. Il la regardait, incertain. Elle avait parlé comme si elle savait ce que le basket représentait pour lui, et plus encore, ce que ce retour à son domaine de prédilection pouvait signifier. Comme si elle le connaissait d'avant l'accident. Mais aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'elle au-delà de leur première rencontre, chez Momoi.

Nanamine dut percevoir son trouble, car elle croisa timidement les mains derrière son dos et baissa les yeux.

- J'ai juste fait ça une ou deux fois pour passer le temps, quand Kise-kun était libre. Je ne dirais pas que je m'y suis vraiment « remis »…

- … Je vois.

Sa réserve était une énigme pour lui. Il avait en permanence l'impression d'effleurer une vérité plus profonde, dissimulée derrière ces paroles de circonstances. Mais au jeu de celle qui voilerait le mieux ses émotions, Nanamine était bien plus douée que Momoi. Devant l'étrange silence qui s'était installé, cette dernière préféra détourner la conversation.

- Merci encore, Makoto-chan, mais il va falloir qu'on s'éclipse pas trop tard, si on veut être rentrés pour le dîner.

De nouveau souriante, la blondinette acquiesça vivement, l'air de rien.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas la porte à côté. Bon retour !

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, et les deux amis gagnèrent la station de métro la plus proche. Dans la rame, aucun des deux n'émit le moindre son pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Kuroko murmure, de but en blanc :

- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu Kise-kun, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait toujours le porte-clés que tu nous as offert au collège.

- Ah, c'est vrai ? Ça remonte à une éternité, pourtant !

- J'ai revu Murasakibara-kun aussi.

- Tu as revu Mukkun ?! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? Raconte !

- Hmm, on a surtout parlé de gâteaux… Il travaille dans un salon de thé, et il m'a dit qu'il les faisait en pensant aux personnes qu'il avait connues…

Momoi eut un petit sourire mélancolique, alors que le soleil couchant embrasait ses longs cheveux à travers la vitre du métro.

- Il m'a fait goûter le mien, une fois. C'était un cupcake aux fraises avec de la barbe à papa dessus, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi agréable ! Ca fondait dans la bouche~

- A mon avis, lui, il a bien réussi à joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

- Ca, c'est sûr !

Elle semblait sur le point de rire comme elle le faisait souvent, avec une légèreté qui réconfortait Kuroko chaque fois qu'il l'entendait mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait.

- Ces petits ballons de basket que je vous ai offerts… C'était Dai-chan qui en avait eu l'idée.

Elle se tut. Kuroko la regarda : de son visage, toute trace de joie s'était effacée à la mention de ce nom. Ce surnom plutôt, qu'elle donnait affectueusement à Aomine, son ami d'enfance, et qu'elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de remplacer par quelque chose d'un peu plus neutre, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés au lycée. Malgré les aléas des relations au sein de leur petit groupe d'amis, Momoi ne s'était jamais départie de sa tendresse d'enfant pour ce garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis toute petite. Dans ses yeux, un chagrin irrépressible paraissait poindre sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce manque que Kuroko ressentait depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur cette vieille photo, et qu'il avait revu le visage de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami autrefois, c'était elle.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, maintenant. C'est incroyable, l'impression que ça fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de quelqu'un qu'on croyait si proche. C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé, d'un seul coup…

Discrètement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Kuroko lui prit la main, et la serra, comme pour en refreiner les frissons.

- Il n'a pas disparu. Quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve, il pense à toi. Il ne peut pas t'oublier.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, mais reconnaissant, et referma ses doigts sur les siens.

- C'est vrai qu'après toutes ces années où il m'a eue sur le dos, il doit en avoir gardé des séquelles… Et puis, moi, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais renoncer. Peut-être qu'il prend ça comme du harcèlement, ou qu'il n'en sait rien du tout, mais je lui envoie souvent des lettres, à l'adresse de ses parents. Je leur ai dit de ne pas prendre la peine de me répondre, et de les mettre dans un coin, s'il ne les ouvrait pas. Je lui ai parlé de ton réveil, même si je doute qu'il lise tout ce que je peux lui raconter…

S'il l'avait fait, Kuroko se demandait quel sentiment avait pu provoquer une telle nouvelle chez lui. Après tout, il était bien possible qu'il n'ait plus envie d'entendre parler de lui. Il avait été jusqu'à couper tout contact avec sa meilleure amie Kuroko était le dernier dont il devait se soucier.

Ils descendirent du métro et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'appartement. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à bavarder. Ils se sentaient esseulés, démunis, et surtout coupables, bien qu'ils n'auraient trop su expliquer en quoi.

Momoi ouvrit la porte, et Kuroko s'assit sur la marche de l'entrée pour se déchausser tandis qu'elle parcourait le courrier qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Soudain, elle se figea, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait en-dessous de la pile. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle glissa le doigt sous le rabat, et le déchira. Elle sortit la lettre, la déplia. Ses yeux brillaient et brillaient de plus belle alors qu'ils parcouraient l'écriture manuscrite qui recouvrait le papier. Alors qu'elle plaquait une main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Puis, une fois arrivée au bas de la feuille froissée par ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux, et pleura comme jamais Kuroko ne l'avait vue pleurer.

Il s'était levé, et la regardait, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle hésita, avant de répondre à la question muette qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est… Dai-chan.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Au pied du mur

Hello, everyone ! Ca avance, petit à petit, mais ça avance !

Franchement à chaque fois que je vois un nouveau commentaire arriver, je sautille comme une gamine devant mon ordi... ( ' v ' ) C'est bête, mais ça me fait toujours super plaisir !

**TakutoKoh** : Fujimaki-sensei avait dessiné Mukkun en chef pâtissier dans la Character Bible, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter sur l'idée. Je trouve ça trop mignon aussi xD Pour Akashi, désolée, je ne peux vraiment rien dire du tout, seulement que moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il arrive enfin ! /C'est toi qui écris, au cas où t'aurais oublié ('= =)/

**Laura-067** : Nanamine n'est probablement pas ce que vous croyez, mais vous le saurez bientôt... Bon, c'est nul, comme suspens. xD En tout cas je pense que je mettrai un dessin d'elle en lien pour le prochain chapitre, histoire de coller un visage sur son nom~

**MeaLee** : Merci ! Voilà, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la suite, ne pleure pas ! (O^O) Tu as déjà tout deviné ? En fait, même moi je me pose encore des questions sur certains points mais si ça se trouve, tu as peut-être déjà vu les plus gros trucs venir... Mais seulement les gros trucs, je me laisserais pas prévoir comme ça~

**Kyoko77** : Bravo pour les shinies ! x3 T'aimes pas Himuro ? Je vais tâcher de te faire changer d'avis, alors~ Et pour Aomine, j'ai un peu peur... ( ' v ' )'

Voilà, c'est dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis devant son ordinateur, Kise faisait distraitement rouler la molette de sa souris, laissant défiler sous ses yeux les derniers clichés que lui avait fait parvenir son attaché de presse, ceux qui devaient paraître dans le prochain numéro d'un magazine particulièrement prisé des femmes comprises entre 25 et 40 ans. Une revue qui jonglait entre beaux mecs à la mode, conseils minceur et « rubriques sexo ». De sa main libre, il portait à intervalles réguliers une cuillérée de soupe à l'oignon gratinée à sa bouche. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour supporter ce passage en revue ô combien lassant, mais plus que recommandé pour envoyer ensuite le mail de confirmation à son agent. Avant, il se contentait de donner sa bénédiction sans prendre la peine de consulter les photos. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette définitivement un terme à cette habitude le jour où il avait découvert, au détour d'un conbini, qu'on avait utilisé une photo de lui costumé en Père Noël pour faire la couverture d'un hebdomadaire à grand tirage. Depuis l'or, il jugeait préférable de s'enquérir des clichés que l'on retenait de ses différentes prestations.

Sa cuiller finit par heurter le fond du bol vide, ce qui le tira de sa contemplation désabusée. Refermant l'ordinateur portable, il se leva et porta ses couverts jusqu'au lave-vaisselle. Il le remplit à ras-bord, puis balança un bloc de produit détartrant et le mit à tourner. Dans le glouglou qui commençait à vrombir sous le plan de travail en bois, il s'adossa à l'un des placards, et balaya les lieux d'un œil hagard.

Il avait agencé les plans de son appartement de façon à organiser l'espace en une seule et vaste pièce. Le salon et la cuisine, très épurés dans leur esthétique moderne, n'avaient pour seule délimitation que le bar chromé où il avait l'habitude de manger tout en ayant l'écran plat du téléviseur en ligne de mire. Celui-ci était posé devant une grande baie vitrée dont il pouvait baisser les stores à l'envie grâce aux interrupteurs. Interrupteurs sophistiqués à l'extrême, soit dit en passant, pour satisfaire les goûts de luxe du designer ils lui permettaient même de tamiser la lumière ou de contrôler la climatisation. Une mezzanine faisait office de second étage. Elle surplombait la petite bibliothèque située à l'opposé du mur vitré, et c'était en-haut que se trouvaient son lit et quelques appareils de musculation. Seule la salle de bain constituait une pièce distincte. L'accès se faisait au niveau de la bibliothèque, par une porte voisine de celle qui donnait sur le couloir extérieur.

Cet appartement était la seule folie que s'était offerte Kise depuis que ses honoraires avaient commencé à décoller. Plus que le confort qu'il lui prodiguait – et dont le jeune mannequin ne se plaignait pas –, c'était surtout sa liberté qu'il avait eu l'impression d'acheter en emménageant. Une illusion, au bout du compte. Certes, il vivait seul désormais, mais il n'en était pas moins englué dans un boulot qui ne lui plaisait que modérément, et un milieu qui pullulait d'exaspérants monomaniaques hypocrites. Depuis qu'il y travaillait, il était fasciné par la totale relativité des valeurs qu'il avait jusqu'alors considérées comme fondatrices de la société contemporaine. En réalité, tout se résumait en trois concepts simples : argent, belle gueule et coups fourrés. Mésestimez l'un d'entre eux, et vous vous ferez marcher sur les pieds sans ménagement. Et au talon aiguille, cela va de soi.

Jusqu'à présent, Kise avait su se ménager des contacts parmi les grandes pointures de la presse et de la communication visuelle. Faute de quoi, il aurait giclé une fois passé l'âge des revues de mode pour adolescents, naïf comme il était. Désormais, endurci par l'expérience, il était armé pour creuser son trou et le défendre. Il commençait à faire parler de lui parmi les modèles professionnels depuis quelques temps, déjà.

L'esprit davantage occupé par ce qu'il grignoterait en guise de dessert que par ses shootings du lendemain, Kise avisa son sac de rechange, celui qu'il utilisait pour trimballer ses fringues d'un studio à l'autre, négligemment abandonné sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Prenant appui sur le placard, il se poussa sans entrain vers le fourre-tout et entreprit de le vider de son bric-à-brac, pour une fois. Alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche à papiers, où il enfournait sans distinction billets de banques, tickets de caisse et vieux post-it, il sentit sous ses doigts un papier plus lisse, plus rigide que le reste des détritus. Il le sortit et le retourna. Son regard se refroidit nettement lorsqu'il y retrouva le nom de la femme qui l'avait abordé quelques jours plus tôt, à la sortie d'une séance photo. Cette nana lubrique qui lui avait proposé de venir se faire mitrailler à moitié à poil pour voir au bout du compte son image dépravée troquée contre un bon salaire, net et trébuchant. Lui qui n'était même pas majeur. Il y en avait de sacrément atteints, dans ce métier.

Las, il jeta la carte à l'aveuglette, et celle-ci alla se ficher entre deux pommes dans la corbeille de fruits.

* * *

Le ciel s'était couvert dans la matinée. Si le soleil avait disparu, la température, elle, ne s'était pas altérée d'un degré. Kise avait laissé son ample gilet gris sur son canapé et arpentait les abords de l'université de médecine vêtu d'un simple T-shirt à col évasé, ce qui lui valait les gloussements approbateurs des jolies étudiantes qu'il dépassait. Il n'avait pas le sentiment de se montrer volontairement provoquant après tout, se faire mater à longueur de journée, c'était son métier. Qu'on l'observe à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui lui paraissait on ne peut plus naturel. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

Il arriva enfin au niveau de la porte principale, et s'assit sur une barrière non loin de la grande porte automatique, d'où s'écoulait le flot des élèves à intervalles réguliers. Il était midi, et la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient en pause déjeuner. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Kise se conforta dans l'idée que son rendez-vous ne devrait plus trop tarder. Quoique « rendez-vous » donnait à la situation un caractère un peu trop officiel. Celui qu'il devait rencontrer brièvement ce jour-là n'avait accepté de le voir qu'à contrecœur, et pas plus de cinq minutes. Une chose était sûre : étant donné son enthousiasme plus que modéré à l'idée de le retrouver, et connaissant son naturel pointilleux, il serait ponctuel.

Tout en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, Kise voyait défiler devant lui des étudiants en blouse blanche, ou parfaitement engoncés dans leur uniforme. A les regarder penchés au-dessus de leurs cahiers recouverts de notes et de leurs manuels d'anatomie, il touchait du doigt le gouffre qui le séparait d'eux, eux qui avaient poursuivi leurs études. Il avait leur âge, et pourtant ils évoluaient dans deux mondes radicalement opposés. Tandis qu'eux économisaient tant bien que mal pour préparer leur avenir, lui était déjà presque au sommet de sa carrière. Eux construisaient les bases du futur, lui avait l'impression de les laisser s'effriter sous ses yeux.

- Je t'ai dit que je sortais de l'autre côté, imbécile. J'ai dû faire tout le tour pour te mettre la main dessus.

Kise pivota derechef, un sourire confus sur le visage.

- Ah, mince, j'ai confondu ! C'est tellement grand, cette fac !

- De là à aller te poster devant la porte principale alors que je t'avais dit d'attendre derrière, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses exprès.

Le jeune homme à lunettes le fixait de ses yeux moribonds. Avec sa rigueur et son maintien naturel, nul doute qu'aucun élève de l'école de médecine ne portait l'uniforme mieux que lui. Ses cheveux couleur émeraude étaient un peu plus courts que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Du haut de ses 19 ans, il faisait déjà singulièrement adulte. Sans doute son expression immuablement stricte et froide, presque glaciale, y était-elle pour beaucoup. Il y avait malgré tout un point sur lequel il n'avait pas changé d'un iota : dans sa main gauche, il tenait toujours un objet incongru, son porte-bonheur du jour d'après l'horoscope qu'il écoutait chaque matin – en l'occurrence, un manchot empereur en peluche.

- Même pendant les vacances, il y a de l'activité, ici.

- Beaucoup de gens restent pour travailler.

- Tu dois te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, Midorimacchi.

Alors que Kise sautait à terre, Midorima marcha vers lui d'un pas raide. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à sauter en l'air en tapant des pieds, mais sa démarche était si figée qu'elle attirait l'œil, malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour passer inaperçu.

Voyant le regard insistant que portait Kise sur sa jambe droite, il détourna les yeux et fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien, merci.

Son ton sonnait plus qu'hostile à la conversation. Au point que Kise se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de le voir. Comme il ne semblait pas disposer à parler de lui, son interlocuteur préféra passer au sujet suivant.

- Tu sais que Kuroko est sorti de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours ?

Midorima poussa un soupir. Manifestement, il avait déjà percé à jour les intentions de Kise.

- Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai aperçu par hasard, l'autre jour. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, sache que je n'ai aucune intention de le voir.

Kise se pinça la lèvre. Pour l'approche diplomatique, c'était raté.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il a subi quelques dommages collatéraux niveau mémoire, mais ça lui revient vite. Il s'est souvenu de moi dès qu'il m'a vu. Et il a même retrouvé Murasakicchi, l'autre jour. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit ça s'est très bien pass…

- Arrête.

Midorima le fixait d'un regard noirs. Malgré toute la détermination avec laquelle il avait voulu aborder le problème, Kise sentit qu'il perdait déjà du terrain.

- Tu me fatigues. Si tu es venu ici dans le seul espoir de me voir adhérer à ta petite opération retrouvailles, tu peux faire demi-tour. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je n'ai aucune intention de voir le passé se répéter.

Soudain, une grimace lui déforma le visage alors que sa main droite se crispait sur sa cuisse. Kise esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant mais Midorima se reprit aussitôt et le dissuada d'approcher d'un regard, se traînant vers le banc le plus proche pour s'y asseoir avec précaution. Son vieil ami se sentit totalement démuni, alors qu'il le regardait prendre sur lui pour afficher l'expression la plus neutre possible. Ses doigts, enfoncés dans le tissu de son pantalon, donnaient l'impression qu'il souffrait le martyr.

- Ca, c'est à force de rester debout toute la matinée devant ces foutues paillasses…

- Midorimacchi… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Kise dut ravaler sa compassion, et se borna à contempler le béton, sous ses pieds. S'il n'avait été question que de fierté, il aurait insisté mais il savait que rien n'était plus mal venu que de mentionner l'incident qui avait occasionné cette blessure. Tout le monde se gardait bien de lui en parler, ç'aurait été remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais, du point de vue de Kise, ce qui était certain et que personne n'osait dire, c'était que depuis ce jour-là, Midorima avait terriblement changé. Il s'était fermé, et était devenu plus susceptible encore qu'auparavant, au point que le blondinet avait l'impression de se frotter à un porc-épique lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment. Kise se creusa la tête pour trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque, mais son vis-à-vis le coupa dans sa lancée. Remontant ses lunettes du bout du doigt, la lumière qui s'y reflétait rendit les verres opaques alors qu'il parlait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Kise ? Tu veux faire en sorte que Kuroko retrouve la mémoire, par tous les moyens ? On dirait que tu te crois à un jeu de piste. Tu te pointes à son appart' comme une fleur, ensuite tu t'arranges pour qu'il se retrouve dans le quartier de son lycée et qu'on lui donne de quoi reprendre contact avec Kagami. Comme par hasard, il tombe sur Himuro et comme ça, il croise Murasakibara par la même occasion. Et maintenant, pour continuer sur ta lancée, tu viens me supplier de lui rendre visite. Ce sera qui, la prochaine étape ? Aomine ?

- Personne ne sait où se trouve Aominecchi. Même moi, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître.

- Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir tourner la page.

Kise se retint de lui dire clairement le fond de sa pensée. Aomine, lui, avait de vraies raisons de craindre une confrontation avec Kuroko. Depuis la Winter Cup, il n'avait cessé de prendre sur lui toute la culpabilité de son accident. Sans doute, quelque part, était-il convaincu que s'ils se revoyaient, Kuroko ne le lui aurait pas pardonné. Mais plutôt que la peur d'être rejeté, connaissant Aomine, Kise était plus enclin à croire que c'était pour épargner à son ancien ami de collège des souvenirs douloureux que l'ex-joueur de Tôô avait préféré s'effacer définitivement. Pour Midorima, la situation était complètement différente. Il n'était responsable de rien dans cette affaire. Seulement elle l'avait éclaboussé, malgré tout. A présent, ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout – et cela, Kise s'en rendait compte à l'instant –, c'était oublier.

- Tu dois te dire que je suis égoïste. Moi je crois que j'ai au moins tiré un enseignement de cette histoire : si je m'étais mêlé dès le début de ce qui me regardait, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et en ce qui concerne Kuroko, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis sûr que c'est une grossière erreur de penser qu'il doit retrouver la mémoire. On dirait que tu as fait abstraction de ce qu'il a dû traverser. Le jour où il se souviendra, cela le détruira.

Rien ne pouvait aller contre la logique de Midorima. Tenter de le convaincre était une perte de temps.

Mais Kise avait beau comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se camper sur ce genre de raisonnement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désapprouver.

- Je pense que si l'on veut pouvoir se reconstruire, on ne doit pas oublier. Ce sont nos expériences, même douloureuses, qui nous permettent de changer et d'aller de l'avant. En les occultant, c'est comme si on essayait de monter un escalier auquel il manque des marches : on reste bloqué dans le passé.

Midorima releva la tête, et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- C'est facile pour toi de parler en grand prince. Après tout, même si tu es un peu triste pour Kuroko et tes vieux potes, toi, tu t'en fous de tout ça, pas vrai ? Ça n'a pas tellement chamboulé ta petite vie. Tu as un job de rêve, tu gagnes de plus en plus de fric et en plus, tu viens jouer les bons samaritains.

Kise se figea. Il oscilla entre la rage et l'abattement. Puis ses yeux semblèrent se vider, et son visage se liquéfier. Qu'importe les arguments qu'il pouvait lui servir pour plaider sa cause, elle était perdue d'avance.

Prenant appui sur le banc, Midorima se leva.

- Tu ne sais rien, Kise. Si tu crois que la situation dans laquelle on se retrouve aujourd'hui n'a pour origine qu'un simple accident au cours d'un match, laisse-moi te dire que tu es d'une naïveté affligeante. Alors arrête de te bercer d'illusions en croyant que tu agis pour le bien de Kuroko, et passe à autre chose.

Il passa devant Kise, et reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu. Alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement, il lui adressa un signe de la main en guise d'adieu.

- Et si tu ne changes pas d'avis d'ici là, ce n'est pas la peine de me recontacter.

* * *

L'air de rien, Momoi était partie travailler à 7h00, comme à son habitude. Malgré les tentatives de Kuroko, elle avait refusé de déroger à son emploi du temps et avait quitté l'appartement avec le sourire il n'en avait été que plus inquiet. Il aurait voulu qu'elle prenne le temps de se remettre du choc de la veille, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle maintenait qu'il était inutile de rester chez soi à se morfondre dans ces cas-là.

Lui de son côté n'avait rien prévu. Kise serait encore occupé toute la journée. Et sortir seul ne lui inspirait rien. Il irait promener Nigô dans le quartier, peut-être se poser dans le parc où les enfants venaient jouer l'après-midi, point final.

Momoi savait qu'il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'avait pu lui écrire Aomine. Il n'avait pas osé le lui demander, par discrétion, et elle n'avait presque pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. Mais il était évident que cette lettre occupait chacune de ses pensées. Quelles que soit les nouvelles qu'elle apportait, elle contenait les premiers mots d'Aomine qui lui parvenaient depuis son réveil.

La jeune fille avait donc laissé la lettre sur la table du salon, à l'attention de Kuroko. Après tout, il était le premier concerné. Il attendit plus d'une heure avant de se résoudre à la lire. Puis il s'assit dans le canapé, Nigô couché à ses pieds, et commença à déchiffrer.

«_ Satsuki,_

_J'ai reçu les lettres que tu m'as écrites. Mes parents me les ont fait parvenir au bureau de poste le plus proche. A eux non plus, je n'ai pas donné mon adresse actuelle. Je sais qu'ils t'aiment beaucoup, et qu'ils te l'auraient apprise tôt ou tard. Le truc c'est que je fais tout pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout._

_Je vais bien, j'ai trouvé un job là où je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et continue de faire de ton mieux de ton côté. Au passage, je trouve que tu as des coups de génie, parfois : masseuse, j'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même._

_Je suppose que si Tetsu vit toujours chez toi, il sera au courant pour cette lettre. Peut-être même qu'il la lira. En tout cas, même si je n'ai pas l'intention de vous joindre, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, et qu'il va bien. Quant à ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à ses souvenirs, je pense que c'est à lui de décider s'il veut se rappeler de tout ça ou non. Que tu l'aides ou pas, ne cherche pas à l'en empêcher. De toute façon, ça servirait pas à rien : on a toujours plus envie d'une chose quand elle nous est défendue, pas vrai ?_

_Ce que je vais te dire ne va te pas te plaire. Mais c'est la première et la dernière lettre que je t'envoie. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, et je veux que tu puisses te débarrasser de tout ça sans m'avoir à tes côtés pour te le rappeler sans arrêt. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je sais que tu ne pourras pas fermer les yeux sur ce que j'ai fait. Et moi non plus._

_Il faut que vous preniez un nouveau départ, tous les deux, et ce sera beaucoup plus simple si je me tiens à distance._

_Tu m'en veux sans doute énormément, encore plus maintenant que tu as lu tout ça. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et d'ici quelques années, voire même quelques mois, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, et peut-être que tu garderas de moi un ou deux bons souvenirs._

_En tout cas, continue d'être la nana bruyante et adorable que j'ai connue._

_Prends bien soin de toi._

_Daiki_ »

Kuroko resta prostré au-dessus de la lettre. Il la relut une fois. Puis une deuxième. Sans doute cherchait-il un indice, une faille entre les mots. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence tout était dit.

Aomine ne reviendrait pas. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui, même son amie d'enfance.

Reposant la lettre là où il l'avait trouvée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Nigô le suivit, les yeux levés vers lui dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, en vain. Kuroko s'assit sur son lit. Ce faisant, il fit rebondir le portable qu'il avait abandonné sur le matelas. Il le regarda sans le prendre, songeant qu'il n'avait sans doute aucun message. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Dehors, le ciel était blanc. Il irait promener Nigô, et puis il rentrerait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour cela.

* * *

Lorsque Momoi rentra, ce soir-là, elle eut la surprise de trouver Kuroko devant les plaques de cuisson, l'air si intensément concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas arrêté de respirer. Elle s'approcha discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds, et tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter.

- Bon retour, Momoi-san.

Celle-ci fut si surprise d'entendre sa voix résonner si près de ses oreilles qu'elle bondit trois fois en arrière.

- C… Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?!

Il pencha la tête, et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Hm ? Je t'ai entendu entrer.

Elle se trouva toute bête. Replaçant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, elle répondit, toute penaude :

- Ah, et moi qui me croyais discrète…

S'asseyant au bar, elle se contenta de fixer le dos de Kuroko, qui s'était remis au travail.

- Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ?

- Je me demandais comment je pouvais participer aux tâches ménagères, puisqu'on est deux à vivre ici et que tu travailles toute la journée. Alors j'ai pensé aux repas et je me suis que ce serait sans doute un grand pas en avant si on avait enfin des repas faits maison dignes de ce nom… Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

- … Tu ne me vexes pas du tout.

Mais le petit tressautement de son sourcil gauche indiquait le contraire.

Seul le frémissement de l'eau dans la casserole combla le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Nigô s'était couché dans son panier et dormait à poings fermés depuis le retour de sa promenade. Lorsque le minuteur sonna, Kuroko souleva la casserole et en vida le contenu dans la passoire. Puis il se saisit d'une pince, et répartit uniformément le fruit de son labeur dans deux assiettes. Il déboucha un pot de sauce tomate, et en versa trois cuillérées sur chaque plat. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face en tenant ses chefs-d'œuvre bien en vue dans ses mains, ses yeux brillaient.

- C'est prêt.

- … Tu as fait cuire des spaghetti et tu as mis un peu de sauce dessus.

- Mais je les ai bien fait cuire.

- On va voir ça.

Ils se mirent à table, et Momoi commença à manger. Le novice fixait intensément la jeune fille, brûlant d'avoir son avis.

- Pour une première, c'est pas mal.

Tout content de lui, Kuroko saisit sa fièrement fourchette et entama sa platée de spaghetti. Momoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant heureux comme un gosse d'avoir effectué avec succès ses premiers pas derrière les fourneaux. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il lui préparerait des sushi maison, mais au moins, il savait faire des pâtes al dente. Ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était au-dessus des moyens de son amie.

Son initiative avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Momoi ne fit aucune allusion à Aomine ou à la lettre. En revanche, elle ne se cloîtra pas dans le silence et lui parla de sa journée.

- C'était plutôt sympa, aujourd'hui. D'habitude, je ne parle pas beaucoup avec les gens. Il y a des clients aimables, mais quand on vient pour se faire masser, on n'est pas tellement disposé à faire la conversation. Heureusement, Makoto-chan a pu passer, aujourd'hui aussi.

- Elle vient souvent ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt rarement, même. Elle n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir…

Kuroko reposa ses couverts, et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, écoutant Momoi avec attention.

- En fait, Makoto-chan est originaire de Kyôto. Je t'ai dit qu'on était amies de lycée, mais c'est vrai seulement pour la troisième année. Avant, je ne la connaissais pas du tout. Elle est arrivée après deux ans passés dans un lycée du Kansai. A l'époque de notre troisième année, elle a vécu pendant un an dans un petit appartement près du lycée Tôô. Mais depuis, les choses ont un peu changé. Elle vient d'un milieu très aisé, comme tu le sais. Alors ses parents se sont arrangés avec une famille très fortunée elle aussi, et elle est déjà fiancée. Actuellement, elle vit chez sa future belle-famille, à Tôkyô. Ça peut paraître un peu étrange, comme situation, mais pour eux, c'est comme si l'affaire était déjà conclue.

A la voir examiner un point indéfini de la surface du bar d'un air soucieux, son vis-à-vis se douta que cette histoire ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Pour sa part, il avait l'impression de voir la brume qui enveloppait Nanamine dans son esprit s'épaissir davantage.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Elle n'en parle jamais, et je n'ose pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc. Mais à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle perd de son éclat petit à petit. Avant, quand on était au lycée, elle était toujours joyeuse et rayonnante. Pas aussi extravertie que moi, mais quand même.

Kuroko se contentait de l'écouter. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui inspirait cette fille. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'une gêne planait au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Mais surtout, à l'heure actuelle, son esprit était davantage préoccupé par Aomine. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Momoi, mais il y pensait, constamment.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, étendu sur le lit, des images de ce garçon qui en imposait où qu'il allait tant par sa carrure que par son talent prodigieux au basket, lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappelait comme ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, au collège, et que, en partie grâce à son aide et à son soutien infaillible, il avait pu prétendre à intégrer l'équipe des titulaires du club. Plus tard, au lycée, leurs liens s'étaient relâchés, malgré eux. Plusieurs fois, au cours des matchs qui opposèrent leurs équipes respectives, ils s'étaient battus comme des lions sans aucun égard pour leur amitié passée. Mais si Aomine avait pu remettre les pieds sur terre et retrouver le goût du jeu, le plaisir de gagner aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, c'était en grande partie grâce à Kagami. Finalement, ces deux-là avaient su entretenir une rivalité qui les avaient tirés vers le haut tout au long de leurs années lycée.

Sans doute Kagami était-il lui aussi sans nouvelles d'Aomine. Malgré tout, quelque chose poussait Kuroko à croire qu'il pourrait être de bon conseil face à la situation présente. Il ignorait quel était exactement le décalage horaire entre le Japon et la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Mais s'il procédait par messages, l'heure n'avait pas d'importance il avait trouvé une bonne occasion d'étrenner enfin le numéro que lui avait donné Himuro.

* * *

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas beaucoup plus active. A ceci près que Kuroko prit l'initiative d'aller s'entraîner tout seul au terrain de basket que lui avait fait découvrir Kise. Il passa dans un magasin de sport acheter un ballon, puis se rendit dans le quartier de son ancien lycée. L'exercice ne fut pas aussi plaisant que lorsqu'ils jouaient à deux, mais il se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait le terrain de long en large, les rebonds secs du ballon contre le bitume le maintenant concentré sur l'instant présent.

Lorsqu'il rentra pour le déjeuner, il s'essaya une nouvelle fois à préparer le repas par ses propres moyens, et parvint à réaliser un curry basique, mais comestible, avec un riz qui n'avait pas fait imploser le cuiseur et une sauce en sachet qu'il avait fait réchauffer sans trop de problème. Ce fut donc avec un certain sentiment de satisfaction qu'il prit son téléphone, et envoya son premier message à Kagami. Un simple bonjour, sans fioritures.

Il songea un peu tard qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas de réponse avant des heures, s'il faisait encore nuit noire là-bas. Mais le portable se mit à vibrer si peu de temps après qu'il l'eût reposé qu'il manqua de sursauter. Il l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et vit le message s'afficher sous ses yeux.

« _T'as pas précisé qui t'étais, crétin. Mais bon, quelqu'un qui m'envoie un texte aussi laconique en japonais, ça ne peut être que toi, Kuroko._ »

Kuroko resta immobile quelques secondes. Evidemment, Kagami ne pouvait pas avoir ses coordonnées maintenant qu'il avait changé de ligne. Enfin, il avait deviné, malgré tout.

«_ Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé._

_Pas grave._

_Comment vas-tu, Kagami-kun ? Je ne te réveille pas ?_

_Me réveiller ? Il est 20h00 ici, tu sais._

…

_Kuroko, t'es du genre à envoyer des SMS avec juste trois petits points ? Eh ben, apparemment, ça t'a pas rendu plus bavard de pioncer pendant tout ce temps. _»

Malgré le ton quelque peu bourru qui transparaissait dans ses réponses, Kuroko souriait à mesure qu''il les lisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le premier message, il avait craint que Kagami ne soit distant, comme l'était devenu Aomine.

« _T'es sorti depuis une semaine à peu près, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, depuis ?_

_Momoi-san m'héberge chez elle. J'ai retrouvé plusieurs personnes, au compte-gouttes : Kise-kun, notre coach de Seirin et Kiyoshi-senpai, Murasakibara-kun et Himuro-kun. C'est lui qui m'a donné ton numéro._

_Ouais, je l'ai un peu emmerdé avec ça. Après coup, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pas très utile, finalement. Mais bon…_

_Ça m'a permis de revoir deux personnes que je n'aurais sans doute pas eu l'occasion de croiser autrement. Alors je trouve que c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Et, sinon, Kise-kun m'a donné poussé à rejouer au basket._

_Ah, vraiment ? C'est cool, j'avais peur que tu renonces définitivement, après toute cette histoire._

…

_En fait, tu ne dois pas être au courant, Kagami-kun, mais il y a pas mal de choses que j'ai oubliées de ces dernières années. J'ai l'impression qu'elles me reviennent petit à petit, mais une bonne partie m'échappe encore._

_Merde… Au moins, tu te souviens de moi !_

_Depuis quelques jours seulement, mais oui._

_Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd… Et tu sais comment faire pour recoller les morceaux avec ta mémoire ?_

_Je pense que je dois reprendre contact avec les personnes dont j'étais proche, à l'époque, même si j'ai l'impression que la plupart essaient de me fuir. Comme Aomine-kun._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, celui-là, encore ?_

_Il s'est volatilisé du jour au lendemain. Il n'a donné de nouvelles à personne. Et puis, hier, Momoi-san a reçu une lettre, où il écrivait qu'il préférait couper les ponts avec nous, définitivement._

_Toujours aussi con, donc. Je suppose qu'il croit bien faire en essayant de se faire oublier, comme si toi ou Momoi étaient capables de tirer un trait sur lui._

_Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter. Elle est dévastée depuis qu'elle a lu cette lettre. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais je crois qu'elle est vraiment malheureuse._

_Après la finale, il avait l'air d'une bombe prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Moi aussi, au fond, mais lui, c'était différent. Ça le bouffait complètement de penser que tu avais été gravement blessé par sa faute. Ca l'obsédait, il était tellement à cran que personne n'osait plus l'approcher. Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, il s'est tiré. Comme ça. J'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. L'idée qu'il puisse passer le restant de ses jours avec cette culpabilité absurde qui le consume petit à petit… C'est moi qui me sent coupable, maintenant._

_Commence pas, Kuroko. Ça sert à rien de se rabâcher ce genre de trucs. Si tu veux les retrouver, tous autant qu'ils sont, c'est justement pour surmonter tout ça et passer à autre chose, non ?_

_Oui. En théorie. Mais en pratique, je ne sais pas comment faire…_

_Personne n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?_

_Je ne pense pas. Même sa famille ne le sait pas._

_Il fait pas les choses à moitié. »_

Kuroko resta penché au-dessus de son téléphone. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Plus leur discussion avançait, et moins il croyait en ses chances de retrouver Aomine. Il n'avait aucune piste pas la moindre. Malgré la volonté qui l'habitait, c'était comme s'il se mettait en tête de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« _Si tu n'as pas les moyens de remonter jusqu'à lui, peut-être que tu devrais faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui se pointe de son propre chef ?_ »

La réponse le prit de court. Kagami venait de mettre tout le problème à l'envers - sans s'en être rendu compte, sans doute.

«_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?_

_C'est juste une idée. Non, peut-être pas. Mais au lieu de courir dans tous les sens sans savoir où chercher, ça serait une alternative. Quitte à se prendre la tête avec des questions, c'est peut-être ça que tu devrais te demander : qu'est-ce qui vous a réunis, par-dessus tout, à l'époque ?_

… _Ce qui nous a réunis ?_

_Ouais. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça. Je vais aller dîner avec Alex, dans pas longtemps. Faut que je mette autre chose qu'un T-shirt taché et un vieux caleçon ou elle va utiliser ça comme prétexte pour se balader à poil dans mon appart' pendant les 12 mois à venir. On remet ça quand tu veux, Kuroko._

_D'accord. Bonne soirée, Kagami-kun._

_Bye ! _»

Kuroko referma son portable, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, et il ne l'avait pas vu filer. Il ressassa leur conversation, la tourna et la retourna dans son esprit. Il ne décollait pas de sa chaise. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que c'était la dernière question de Kagami qu'il se répétait inlassablement.

« Q_u'est-ce qui vous a réunis, par-dessus tout, à l'époque ? »_

Un moyen de faire revenir Aomine sur sa décision, de le convaincre de revenir et de renouer avec ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant toutes ces années, tous ensemble. De le ramener à ce pour quoi il avait vécu, et qui avait forgé une amitié dont les braises palpitaient encore, sous les cendres.

D'un sursaut, Kuroko se leva. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient loin devant lui, comme s'ils apercevaient enfin une lumière, au bout d'une longue errance au cœur du brouillard. Il l'avait, sa clef. Pas encore une solution en soi, mais un brin d'espoir auquel il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il savait où aller. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, une évidence indubitable et elle venait de lui apparaître clairement.

* * *

Kise rentra tard de son interview de l'après-midi. Il avait mangé dans un petit resto en centre-ville, et n'avait la tête à rien. Il se retenait presque de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, de peur de n'y trouver que du vide, un air asphyxiant qui lui compresserait les poumons jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Midorima, il se sentait creux. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il s'était engagé à reconstruire les souvenirs de Kuroko. S'il avait décidé cela pour son bien, ou juste par intérêt, pour se leurrer et croire qu'il pouvait encore apporter quelque chose à autrui. Si tout cela avait un intérêt, ou s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser couler.

Il saisit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits. La carte de visite qui s'y était logée ce matin-là dégringola, et avec elles les dernières certitudes du jeune homme. Qui il était. Ce pour quoi il vivait. Ou croyait vivre. Les limites que s'impose tout un chacun et qui perdent tout leur sens lorsque personne n'est plus là pour nous les rappeler.

Ramassant le bout de papier cartonné, il regarda le numéro, puis saisit son portable. Au bout de quelques tonalités, il bascula sur le répondeur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'y attendait.

« _Bonsoir. C'est Kise Ryôta. Je vous contacte maintenant, parce que je n'aime pas particulièrement faire attendre les gens. Concernant l'offre que vous m'avez faite l'autre jour, je pense toujours que vous vous êtes fourvoyée sur mon compte. En revanche, si vous êtes toujours désireuse de travailler avec moi, je suis prêt à vous rencontrer pour en parler plus en détails. Je ne dis pas que je suis prêt à tout accepter. Seulement que je crois que ce serait du gâchis aussi bien pour vous que pour moi de ne pas tenter l'expérience au moins une fois. Vous pouvez me rappeler à ce numéro quand vous voulez. J'attends votre réponse. Bonne soirée._ »


	7. Chapitre 7 - Délusion

Bien le bonsoir~ ! (Ou bonjour, peu importe (=3=))

Juste au passage : je pars demain en Angleterre jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'aurai Internet, mais je taperai sans doute moins vite les prochains chapitres. Pour ceux qui trouvaient que ça allait un peu trop vite, rassurez-vous : je vais être contrainte de ralentir le rythme (U3U)

Laura-067 : Wow. J'avoue que j'ai été soufflée quand j'ai lu ta review ! xD Je ne dirai pas lesquelles, mais certaines déductions sont bonnes, d'autres non ( - . 6) En tout cas, ce chapitre devrait corroborer l'une de tes hypothèses ;3 Merci beaucoup de laisser des reviews aussi complètes à chaque fois !

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici la suite~

* * *

Vers 4h00 du matin, Kuroko éteignit son vieux MP3 et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, mais une fois de plus, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Toutes ses nuits se ressemblaient, avec leur lot de rêves angoissants et d'heures de veille ininterrompues. Il entendait sans relâche les mêmes phrases, et se réveillait à chaque fois comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ces mots le taraudaient, quoi qu'il fasse, jusqu'au lever du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage connu ne lui apparaisse pour lui rappeler que le monde extérieur n'avait pas disparu. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce réconfort, il se sentait perdu, errant dans un long couloir sombre jusqu'à la porte du fond, cette porte qui renfermait tous ses souvenirs, et qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir. Il restait là, tremblant, la tête entre les bras pour faire taire ses peurs d'enfant.

Face à lui, la photo était toujours scotchée sur le bureau. Il en distinguait les formes, éclairées par les pâles rayons de lune qui filtraient entre les rideaux. Quelqu'un manquait, sur cette photo. Et le malaise que lui inspirait cette idée était le même que celui qui le tenait à la gorge lorsqu'il revivait la scène de son rêve. Il ne put que faire le lien entre les deux. La personne qui avait proféré ces mots devait être celle qui avait été arrachée de la photographie. Peut-être était-ce sous le coup de la détresse qu'il avait déchiré le cliché, juste après que cette conversation ait eu lieu. Mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun lien. Quelqu'un aurait abimé la photo à son insu. Etrange coïncidence, cependant aucune des deux solutions ne lui évoquait le moindre souvenir. Et il ne se remémorait aucun visage, aucun nom.

A nouveau, le doute le saisit. Plus il en rêvait, et plus il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment se rappeler. Mais il supportait de moins en moins ces visions incessantes, dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Le seul moyen de s'en défaire, il le savait, c'était de se souvenir. De tendre la main, en regardant droit devant lui. Et d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Il avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi pour un premier bilan de sortie, puis avec Momoi pour visiter en profondeur son très prochain lieu de travail – il commençait le lendemain. Ce qui lui laissait la matinée à disposition. Et il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il devait en faire.

Après s'être assuré que Kise était disponible, il lui donna rendez-vous devant le lycée Seirin, et s'y rendit de bonne heure, accompagné de Nigô. Ce dernier était toujours ravi de retrouver ses anciennes amours : les murs d'enceinte où il avait maintes et maintes fois dûment marqué son territoire, le gymnase dont chaque recoin lui était familier, et par-dessus tout, ses vieux amis Riko et Kiyoshi, constamment aux petits soins pour lui. Cette fois encore, lorsqu'il aboya avec force pour souligner sa présence, l'ex-coach de l'équipe de basket courut vers lui pour lui frotter les joues à pleines mains.

- Nigô ! Comment ça va, mon gros toutou ? T'es vraiment trop mignon, tu sais ! Tu veux un gâteau ?

- Senpai, je suis là aussi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, cherchant qui avait bien pu parler… et cria en apercevant Kuroko, juste derrière le chien. Celui-ci couina en rabattant les oreilles et fila à l'autre bout du couloir. Déçue, et un peu honteuse, Riko se redressa.

- Désolée Kuroko, je ne t'avais pas vu… C'est Nigô, tu sais, il est tellement craquant que quand il est là, je ne vois plus que lui.

- Pourtant, même avant qu'on ne le recueille, tu m'ignorais déjà.

- … D'accord, un point pour toi.

Nigô revint au petit trot, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient le terrain. Riko sortit un paquet de biscuit en forme de panda de son sac et le tendit à son ancien rookie, celui qui avait débarqué de nulle part alors qu'elle entamait sa deuxième année au lycée et qui s'était révélé être un atout majeur pour leur équipe. Depuis les premiers play-offs auxquels ils avaient participé, elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui et avait eu tendance à le voir comme le benjamin de la bande. Il fallait dire qu'avec son aspect chétif, et ses capacités de tirs plus que modestes, il n'irradiait pas une aura aveuglante. Même ceux qui le connaissaient bien avaient parfois tendance à lui passer devant sans le voir.

L'ancienne coach de Seirin le regarda grignoter en silence. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas contente de le voir, mais elle se demandait ce qui l'avait amené ici une fois de plus. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander, lorsque la porte du couloir grinça derrière eux. Kise émergea, la veste sur l'épaule, l'air on ne peut plus détendu. Kiyoshi apparut à son tour, et fit un signe de main à Kuroko.

- Salut ! Déjà de retour ?

- Oui. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Riko se leva, et son voisin l'imita.

- Kise-kun ? Comment ça se fait que tu passes exactement au même moment que Kuroko ?

- En fait, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, senpai. J'ai quelque chose à dire, et ça le concerne aussi.

Tous les trois se tournèrent Kuroko comme un seul homme. La jeune fille parut quelque peu déstabilisée par son air sérieux. Il inspira en silence. S'il les faisait attendre trop longtemps, ils allaient croire qu'il était là pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Cette résolution qu'il avait prise la veille, il était décidé à la tenir.

- En fait, hier soir, j'ai discuté avec Kagami-kun. Le numéro que tu m'avais donné, senpai, c'était celui de Himuro-kun. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours et grâce à lui, j'ai pu avoir celui de Kagami-kun.

- Ah ! Alors c'était lui ! C'est vrai que, même si je ne l'ai pas revu depuis cet hiver, il me semble qu'il avait préféré rester au Japon quand Kagami-kun est parti.

Kiyoshi sourit à l'évocation de son ancien coéquipier.

- Ca fait une paie que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Kagami. Il va bien ?

- Oui, plutôt bien à mon avis. Et…

Sans le vouloir, il avait baissé les yeux, et se serait presque laissé aller à dériver sur l'état actuel de Kagami et leurs vieux souvenirs commun. Mais il chassa ces pensées aussitôt, et les regarda chacun à tour de rôle.

- J'ai réfléchi après notre conversation. Après la finale de la Winter Cup, cet hiver, personne n'est reparti en ayant l'impression d'avoir simplement donné son maximum pour faire gagner son équipe. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai le sentiment que chacun s'en est allé de son côté, plombé par les regrets. Que beaucoup de gens m'évitent aujourd'hui pour pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout ça, je le comprends très bien. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Avant-hier, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Aomine-kun disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le retrouver, s'il a tout fait pour brouiller les pistes. Mais je ne veux pas que les choses se terminent comme ça.

Ils semblaient sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Kuroko se montrait si solennel qu'aucun des trois n'osa l'interrompre.

- Kagami-kun m'a dit de réfléchir à ce qui nous avait réunis, à l'époque. Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai l'impression d'errer, sans savoir où je vais, vers quoi je devrais me tourner. En fait, tout ça est lié, à une seule et unique chose.

- Kurokocchi…

Il perçut l'empathie dans sa voix. Mais il lui adressa un regard assuré, et Kise resta muet.

- Je veux rejouer au basket. Je vais former une équipe, et reprendre les choses là où on les a laissées. Pour que l'on soit tous à nouveau réunis, et que l'on surmonte les épreuves, qu'elles soient passées ou futures, ensemble.

Riko et Kise étaient trop ébahis pour parler. Kiyoshi gardait un visage neutre, mais le laissa poursuivre jusqu'au bout.

- Seulement, pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous. Je n'ai jamais été un leader, et je pense que je ne suis définitivement pas fait pour. Alors je ne pourrai sans doute pas porter l'équipe à moi tout seul. Mais si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est aussi parce que je veux y parvenir avec vous. Donc, si vous avez des objections… dites-le moi tout de suite.

Il y eut un bref silence. Très bref. Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Kise pour lui attraper le poignet et le serrer avec vigueur.

- Je suis avec toi, Kurokocchi ! On formera cette équipe ensemble !

- Tu es sûr ?

Le jeune homme le lâcha et se passa la main dans la nuque, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bah, faut croire que ça me manque, le basket. J'ai sans doute un peu de retard à rattraper, mais je pense que je suis pas encore bon à mettre aux ordures !

Ce fut à Riko d'intervenir.

- Mais Kuroko-kun… Quand tu parles de former une équipe, tu veux dire que tu veux jouer sérieusement ? En compétition ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de nous coacher, encore une fois. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour y arriver.

Abandonnant toute réserve, la jeune fille sembla s'envoler sur un nuage.

- Ah oui, tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Sans toi, l'équipe de Seirin n'aurait jamais atteint un tel niveau.

- Ca, c'est bien vrai.

Kiyoshi s'était approché de Riko, et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Tu penses à des personnes en particulier, pour cette équipe ?

- A vrai dire, j'en ai quelques unes, sous réserve qu'elles acceptent. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de recontacter les anciens de Seirin.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent, puis Riko hocha la tête.

- Pour certains d'entre eux, ça devrait être possible. Quant au lieu d'entraînement, on n'aura qu'à utiliser la salle de mon père.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes, senpai ?

Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir hautain, et le toisa tant bien que mal du haut de ses 156cm.

- Minute, papillon. Rien ne dit que tu vas arriver à la réunir, ton équipe. Quand tu auras de quoi former un cinq majeur digne de ce nom, reviens me voir !

Il acquiesça, un petit sourire illuminant son visage. Il avait craint qu'ils ne trouvent son idée stupide. Ou qu'ils l'enguirlandent carrément. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Kiyoshi alla même jusqu'à l'encourager.

- Si c'est ça qui te donne la force de te battre, Kuroko, alors fais-le. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Merci, Kiyoshi-senpai.

De son côté, Riko était allée récupérer son sac près du banc, et ouvrit la marche en direction de la sortie.

- On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous chez moi le week-end prochain avec les membres que tu auras réussi à recruter. Moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ceux de Seirin.

- Merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Ils restèrent bien une heure ensemble, tous les quatre. Ils se rendirent au terrain de basket, et Kise et Kuroko reprirent leur affrontement là où ils l'avaient laissé. Une fois encore, ce dernier se trouva réduit à courir après le ballon sans avoir vraiment l'occasion de le toucher. Depuis la barrière, Riko lui criait des indications qu'il peinait à suivre, et Kiyoshi l'encourageait avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il arrivait à bloquer Kise plus de trois secondes. Bien que la partie fût déséquilibrée, ils se prirent au jeu, et Kiyoshi finit même par se poster sous le panier pour réceptionner les passes de Kuroko et marquer quelques points.

La tendance du score était restée la même, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte et allèrent se vautrer sur un banc, la tête renversée en arrière. Kise fut le premier à reprendre son souffle et s'adressa à leur aîné.

- Kiyoshi-san, tu assures plutôt bien niveau paniers ! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe ?

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, tandis que Riko baissait la tête.

- Si je pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde ! Mais je ne peux plus jouer. J'ai tout fait pour tenir le coup tant que j'étais au lycée, mais maintenant je dois tirer un trait là-dessus.

Troublé, Kise se confondit en excuses, mais Kiyoshi l'arrêta.

- Y a pas de quoi, je me suis fait à cette idée depuis longtemps. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir vous encourager !

Kuroko acquiesça. Il venait à peine de leur exposer son idée, et ils étaient déjà prêts à s'y investir sérieusement. Un peu comme si cela ne les surprenait pas tellement, dans le fond. En vérité, peut-être s'y étaient-ils même déjà préparés.

Riko et Kiyoshi les quittèrent à l'heure du déjeuner. Kise s'apprêtait lui aussi à rejoindre la station de métro. Il lui restait néanmoins une dernière question à poser à Kuroko.

- Dis, à qui tu penses exactement pour former une équipe ?

- Je n'ai pas tellement d'idées, en fait.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'as dit que tu allais demander à des personnes bien précises ! Y a tromperie sur la marchandise, là !

- A part Himuro-kun et Murasakibara-kun, je ne vois pas vraiment qui serait susceptible de nous rejoindre.

- Oublie Murasakicchi. Il était trop heureux d'arrêter le basket après le lycée pour se consacrer à autre chose. Je pense que ça ne lui manque pas du tout.

- Bon… Juste Himuro-kun, alors.

- C'est un peu léger… J'espère qu'Aida-san réussira à rameuter du monde. Je vais quand même chercher de mon côté, on sait jamais…

Il saisit son sac, et se dirigea vers la station. Ils se séparèrent sur le quai, et Kuroko prit la direction de l'hôpital, avec le sentiment que son cœur venait de s'alléger.

* * *

Appuyé contre une devanture de café, Midorima sortit son portable et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec. Un message venait d'arriver. L'imbécile lui annonçait comme une fleur qu'il serait sans doute un peu en retard, le tout accompagné d'un petit smiley horripilant. Le destinataire de ce piètre mot d'excuse sentit déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez. Décidément, ils devaient le faire exprès, tous autant qu'ils étaient, pour réussir à le faire attendre à chaque fois qu'ils lui donnaient rendez-vous. A croire que personne ne leur avait inculqué la notion pourtant primordiale de ponctualité.

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à rentrer chez lui, il aperçut au coin de la rue un jeune homme à vélo qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. L'imbécile en personne.

- Shin-chan ! Tu m'attendais, c'est trop mignon !

Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire de croche-patte à une bicyclette.

- Evidemment, crétin. C'est toi qui m'as dit de te retrouver là il y a déjà dix bonnes minutes.

- Ah, désolé, désolé…

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. Au contraire, comme toutes les fois où son comportement déluré irritait Midorima, il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Takao ? J'espère que c'est urgent, pour avoir autant insisté…

- Urgent ? Non, pas tellement. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, Shin-chan~

Le binoclard lui jeta un regard furibond. C'était pourtant gros comme une maison, et il ne l'avait pas vue venir : Takao était juste là pour se payer sa tête.

- Je rentre.

- Mais je blague, là ! Attends !

- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi : tu blagues en permanence.

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue que là, je l'ai un peu fait exprès. Mais c'est vrai, tu me manques !

Midorima avait commencé à remonter la rue à vive allure, et Takao le suivait tranquillement sur son vélo.

- Depuis que tu es à la fac, on se voit jamais. Je compte si peu que ça, pour toi ?

- Arrête, je vais pleurer.

- Shin-chan, tu es cruel…

- Je fais des études, figure toi. Je ne peux constamment répondre à tes caprices.

- Mais moi aussi, j'en fais ! Je suis dans une école de commerce, et je deviendrai PDG de la plus grosse entreprise du monde.

- Ben voyons.

Tout en se crêpant le chignon, ils longèrent un grand parc boisé, où résonnaient des cris d'enfants. Midorima abandonna l'idée de planter Takao là où il était et ralentit le pas.

- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

- On s'est vu i peine un mois.

- Mais c'est très long ! Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyé, tout seul, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage…

- T'arrêtes un peu ton numéro ! Tu es allé passer deux semaines au bord de la mer !

- Mais on peut très bien tourner en rond sur une plage !

Son acolyte poussa un long soupir et se résigna à ne tirer aucun mot sensé du clown qui lui servait d'ami. Quand il avait décidé d'être pénible, Takao s'en donnait à cœur joie. Midorima fut d'autant plus surpris par le ton sérieux que pris subitement leur conversation.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Kuroko, à ce qu'il paraît ?

Incrédule, il le regarda. Penché sur le guidon, Takao l'observait du coin de l'œil, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai mes sources. Alors ? Tu comptes aller lui passer le bonjour ?

- Inutile. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair…

Sous les roues du vélo, les graviers crissaient. Le sol était constellé de tâches de lumière, qui frémissaient au gré du vent dans les feuillages.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Kuroko ?

- Comme ça. Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, plutôt bien. Il veut reformer une équipe de basket.

Midorima avait tout juste reçu un message de Kise, en fin de matinée. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de les rabibocher, Kuroko et lui. Lui aussi, c'était un entêté, dans son genre.

- Sérieux ?! Wouah, il se laisse pas impressionner facilement, ton copain.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit bien choisi.

- Oh pardon, Shin-chan ton ex-copain.

- La ferme, Takao.

Mais plutôt que se taire comme il en avait été prié, il pouffa de rire.

- Je trouve qu'il a du cran. S'il arrive à mettre sur pied une vraie équipe, j'irai peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil. Pas toi ?

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y arrive. La plupart des gens ont choisi d'arrêter une fois qu'ils ont quitté le lycée.

- Donc tu irais le voir ?

Midorima détourna le regard avec impatience et fixa la rangée de buissons à sa gauche.

- Je te l'ai dit : je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- Ça te rappellerait de vieux souvenirs.

- Ca me rappellerait tout ce que je pouvais faire avant et à quel point rien n'est plus pareil, aujourd'hui.

Takao s'arrêta net. Posant un pied au sol, il ne voyait que le dos de Midorima, qui se tenait à quelques pas devant lui. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement chaleureux, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais cette fois, sa voix était emprunte d'une froideur inhabituelle.

- Alors c'est ça.

L'autre fit volte-face, et le dévisage par-dessus ses lunettes.

- « Ca » quoi ?

- Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de Kuroko, ni du basket, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui te remette en mémoire que tu es blessé. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer en faisant la sourde oreille à tout ce qui se passe autour de toi.

- Tu me fais une leçon de morale ?

- Je constate juste. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans une mauvaise passe que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Les choses bougent, les gens changent, et si tu refuses de t'adapter toi aussi, tu finiras sur le banc de touche.

Midorima en avait assez entendu. Sans plus de cérémonies, il reprit sa route et laissa Takao au milieu du chemin. Son ancien coéquipier ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre facilement – surtout lorsque le sujet mis sur la table était tabou.

Cependant, alors qu'il le croyait déjà loin, il entendit la voix de Midorima retentir au bout de l'allée.

- Le banc de touche, c'est au football, idiot.

Takao resta sans voix un court instant. Il baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire, et acquiesça. Souvent, il se demandait si son vieil ami était réellement un cas désespéré.

* * *

- Bien, tout semble en ordre. Vous vous portez plutôt bien. Même si je trouve que vous avez le teint particulièrement pâle…

- J'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Si vous le dites.

Kuroko reboutonna sa chemise tandis que le médecin s'installait derrière son bureau pour y noircir son petit calepin. S'asseyant face à lui, il le regarda faire, silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes de grattements nerveux sur le papier, le praticien rentra la mine du stylo en un clic et le glissa dans sa poche.

- Pas de difficultés particulières au cours de cette semaine ?

- Non.

- Bon. Et pour votre mémoire, comment ça évolue ?

- Je recolle les morceaux petit à petit. Je crois que ça reviendra, avec le temps.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

- Mais…

Il ne savait pas. S'il devait en parler, comment l'expliquer. Le doute l'avait interrompu avant même qu'il n'ait pu formuler son interrogation. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le cabinet, les mots de ses rêves lui revenaient sans cesse. Il avait beau se dire que les examens qu'ils venaient de passer prouvaient que son état était des plus banals, l'idée de ces nuits qu'il passait éveillé était obsédante.

Personne n'était au courant. A vrai dire, lui qui ne se comprenait pas lui-même aurait été bien en peine d'exprimer ce que ces visions lui évoquaient. Mais il ignorait comment s'en défaire. Et le besoin d'en parler prit le dessus sur ses appréhensions.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je fais tout le temps le même rêve, depuis mon retour. Ce sont seulement des mots, qui sont répétés jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. J'ai l'impression de les avoir vraiment entendus, mais pourtant aucun souvenir ne me revient en mémoire.

L'homme face à lui se frotta le menton un long moment. Il avait l'air si concentré sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire que Kuroko en fut mal à l'aise. A nouveau, il se demanda s'il faisait bien de le mentionner.

- Vous n'avez pas d'images, ni d'idée de la personne associée à ces mots ?

- Non, aucune.

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas lié à votre accident. Du moins, pas directement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez exactement dans ces rêves, mais ce type de phénomène est davantage la conséquence d'un traumatisme d'ordre psychologique.

- … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le médecin se plongea de nouveau dans ses réflexions. A un certain point, il se leva de son fauteuil, et parcourut le cabinet à pas mesurés. Il marqua une pose devant sa bibliothèque, sans pour autant sembler s'intéresser aux ouvrages qu'elle contenait. Puis il fit volte-face, et observa Kuroko avec une austérité nouvelle.

- Parfois, notre mémoire nous protège. Même si nous désirons nous souvenir, même si les éléments sont tous réunis, là, sous nos yeux, elle peut nous préserver de ce qui serait néfaste à notre équilibre mental. Ainsi, nous n'avons pas à faire face à l'insurmontable.

Il s'approcha de son patient, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Il n'est pas certain que vos souvenirs soient à ce point nocifs, loin de là. Simplement, sur le plan émotionnel, ils le sont suffisamment pour que vous ne parveniez pas à vous les remémorer. Malgré cela, ils ne sont pas effacés pour autant. C'est là toute la complexité de l'inconscient.

Ouvrant la porte, il l'invita à sortir. Le jeune homme se leva. Alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, il entendit le médecin lui adresser ses derniers mots d'encouragement.

- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas : si vous voulez vraiment vous souvenir, cela vous reviendra.

Et il franchit la porte.

* * *

Momoi avait convenu de retrouver Kuroko à la station qui se trouvait à proximité de son ancien lycée. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle émergea sur le trottoir, elle eut beau regarder de tous côtés, aucun signe de son colocataire. Il fallait croire que le lieu de rendez-vous n'avait pas été assez précis pour mettre la main sur un être aussi transparent que lui.

- Je suis là.

Elle se retourna, et tomba sur le visage inexpressif de Kuroko à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tetsu-kun ! Arrête d'apparaître comme ça, s'il te plait…

- Désolé. Je pensais que tu m'avais vu.

- Pars du principe qu'on ne te voit qu'à partir du moment où tu dis quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Malgré le caractère peu flatteur de sa remarque, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, Kuroko ne s'était jamais plaint de passer inaperçu. Il en avait même fait son plus grand atout, que ce soit au basket ou dans la vie de tous les jours. L'un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis qu'il était petit était d'observer les autres sans se faire remarquer, de relever leurs habitudes et les spécificités de leur comportement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement sociable, il détenait une connaissance surprenante et approfondie de l'âme humaine.

- Ca s'est bien passé, ce matin ?

Sa question lui rappela soudain qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas touché un mot de son projet. A vrai dire, il avait préféré attendre d'avoir le soutien de Kise et de Riko avant de le lui annoncer. Il n'appréhendait que trop la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir à l'idée qu'il comptait rejouer.

- Oui, j'avais quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Et je pense que je dois aussi t'en faire part…

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, son joli sourire dissimulant son inquiétude.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un peu délicat d'en parler, mais… je n'ai pas renoncé à retrouver Aomine-kun. Je veux tout faire pour qu'il revienne.

L'expression qui se dessina sur son visage était celle d'une douleur profonde, plus intense que Kuroko ne l'aurait cru, à l'évocation du nom de leur ami commun. Mais il voulait être sincère avec elle il le lui devait bien.

- Je veux rejouer au basket. Avec Kise-kun, on va former une équipe et atteindre les championnats nationaux. Comme ça, je suis certain qu'un jour, Aomine-kun nous verra et comprendra que nous n'avons pas abandonné. Que malgré le fait que cet accident nous ait séparés, il n'est pas trop tard pour faire changer les choses.

- Et tu penses vraiment que vous allez y arriver ?

Tous deux pivotèrent aussitôt en entendant la voix grave à quelques mètres à peine. Midorima était au milieu du trottoir, ses yeux verts fixant Kuroko avec une insistance presque intimidante.

Ce dernier le regarda sans un mot, tandis que Momoi s'exclamait à ses côtés :

- Midorin ! C'est pas possible, ça fait si longtemps… Et on se croise par hasard !

- Ca n'a rien d'un hasard. Je savais que Kuroko venait fréquemment par ici.

- Tu veux dire que tu es venu lui parler ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de toiser Kuroko sans se départir de sa froideur.

- Je suis venu entendre la vérité de sa bouche. Kise dit qu'il veut retrouver la mémoire, moi je me demande s'il sait vraiment dans quoi il s'engouffre. Personne ne te l'a peut-être dit clairement, Kuroko, mais ce que tu vas trouver si tu vas jusqu'au bout de cette entreprise, ce sera sans doute bien pire que l'ignorance.

Momoi sembla se flétrir en entendant ses mots. Kuroko sentit que le nouveau venu touchait du doigt ce qu'elle s'était refusé de dévoiler depuis son réveil. Cependant, une autre question le taraudait depuis un moment.

- Excuse-moi, mais… Tu es qui ?

Un ange passa.

- Comment ça, je suis qui ?! Tu te rappelles toujours pas de moi ? Je suis Midorima Shintarô, on était ensemble au collège dans le club de basket !

- Désolé. Ma mémoire n'est pas tout à fait fiable.

- Tu t'es souvenu d'Aomine rien qu'en lisant sa lettre, et moi, même en me voyant en personne, tu me remets pas ?!

- …

Midorima fulminait sur place. Avec quelqu'un d'aussi monofacial que Kuroko, difficile de départager les moments où il blaguait de ceux où il était parfaitement sérieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se formalisait pas d'être trop direct.

- Ça doit être toi, le gars super sérieux sur la photo que j'ai gardée.

- Quoi ? Quelle photo ?

- Une photo que j'ai retrouvée dans mon agenda de l'année dernière, et qui date du collège. On est six dessus.

Momoi hocha la tête.

- Celle que j'ai prise, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Donc même avec preuve à l'appui, tu ne vois pas qui je suis.

- Désolé.

- Laisse tomber.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes et croisa les bras. Nul doute que ce trou de mémoire l'avait un tantinet contrarié.

- Dans ce cas, Midorima-kun, si tu faisais partie de l'équipe, tu ne voudrais pas nous rejoindre ? Je suis sûr que ça me rafraîchirait la mémoire.

- C'est impossible.

Momoi se pinça la lèvre. Le visage de leur ancien camarade s'était assombrit davantage. Elle avait espéré que Kuroko ne lui fasse pas cette offre, mais naturellement, il l'avait faite sans penser à mal. C'était surtout pour Midorima qu'elle se sentait désolée. A présent, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans les études, sans doute pour se laisser aller à croire que, s'il ne pratiquait plus aucun de ses loisirs antérieurs, c'était seulement par manque de temps. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne pouvait plus s'y livrer. Que ce soit le basket, ou le piano – au niveau d'excellence qu'il avait atteint –, il était définitivement inapte à pratiquer de nouveau ce pour quoi il avait consacré toute son énergie pendant des années. Personne n'avait jamais eu droit à une explication détaillée des conditions dans lesquelles sa blessure s'était produite. Ce qu'elle savait, en tout cas, pour en avoir constaté l'évolution depuis décembre dernier, c'était qu'une large plaie à la cuisse droite lui avait valu plusieurs points de suture et l'avait contraint à s'aider de béquilles pour marcher pendant plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'enfin il avait paru reprendre du poil de la bête, la désillusion ne s'était pas fait attendre. Il était fréquemment en proie à de violentes douleurs qui l'immobilisaient pendant plusieurs secondes, et toute activité physique intense lui était évidemment impossible. D'après le silence impénétrable de Midorima sur la question, Momoi avait conclu que son état était susceptible de ne jamais connaître d'amélioration notable. Et avec lui, son tempérament sombre et orageux. A le regarder, il lui évoquait un loup blessé, se terrant dans un recoin obscur pour lécher ses plaies à l'abri des regards.

Kuroko perçut le malaise qu'il avait généré sans le vouloir. Il échangea un regard avec Momoi, mais celle-ci ne lui fournit pas plus d'explications. Il en déduisit que le sujet ne devait peut-être pas être abordé.

- Kuroko, je te repose la question qui m'a amené ici. Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment te souvenir ?

L'intéressé fut soudainement tiré de ses propres interrogations. C'aurait été mentir que de lui répondre qu'il débordait de confiance en lui et qu'il croyait dur comme fer en sa capacité à encaisser les mauvaises surprises. Il ne se pensait pas infaillible. Et parfois, il se demandait s'il était vraiment résolu à aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête de souvenirs. Mais en dépit de ces doutes, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait quelque chose, un visage, un lieu, sa vie reprenait sens. Comme s'il suturait son lien avec le réel. Alors il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Se souvenir était devenu quelque chose d'aussi vital que de respirer.

- Je veux redevenir celui que je suis vraiment. Pour retrouver le sentiment d'exister, même si je dois souffrir pour ça.

Midorima était aussi figé qu'une statue de glace. Son regard, planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, semblait s'y enfoncer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ses lèvres frémirent à peine lorsqu'il lui répondit, sa voix plus basse d'une demi-octave.

- Sur cette photo du collège dont tu as parlé, tout à l'heure…

Une onde froide traversa le corps de Kuroko – subrepticement, comme l'eau se répand lorsque l'on entrouvre les vannes. Il redoutait la fin de sa phrase. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- La sixième personne, qui est-elle, à ton avis ?

Le froid se fit plus saisissant. Il lui emplit la gorge, étouffa sa voix tout au fond. Momoi le regarda, et une expression d'effroi parut sur son visage. Elle tenta de dissuader Midorima, de l'empêcher de proférer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler. Mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

- Pour tout te dire, je trouvais que ton amnésie était une chance, pour toi. Ta seule et unique chance d'enterrer définitivement cette histoire. Mais je n'ai pas de raison de te cacher la vérité.

- Midorin… Il n'est plus ici, maintenant. Tetsu-kun ne le croisera sans doute plus jamais. S'il te plaît…

Il ne l'entendait pas. Et lorsque, finalement, il le lui dit, ses mots tombèrent comme un couperet.

- La personne que tu cherches, c'est Akashi.

Les sons se turent. L'instant d'après, il était entre les bras de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Tout était flou. C'était comme si, l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait tourné et tourné follement, à la manière d'une toupie, puis tout d'un coup, s'était arrêté. Renversé.

Celui qui se tenait devant lui semblait être plus près. Il n'avait pas bougé, pourtant. Seule sa voix lui parvint, nette et tranchante.

- Maintenant, Kuroko : es-tu toujours certain de vouloir te souvenir ?

* * *

L'après-midi finissait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil couchant faisait rougir le ciel, taché d'oiseaux qui s'envolaient à tire-d'aile sans savoir ce qu'ils fuyaient. Sur la coiffeuse, Nanamine saisit une barrette en forme de rose blanche, et la glissa dans ses cheveux blonds, les relevant d'un côté. Elle se leva, et vérifia une dernière fois si tout était en ordre. Sa robe légère, qui faisait un peu penser à une blouse d'écolière à cause des boutons sur le devant, était teintée d'un vert pomme qui allait bien avec ses yeux. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux, ne se maquillait pas non plus outre mesure. Malgré les recommandations que ses aînées ne se privaient pas de lui faire, elle préférait avoir l'air simple. « Naturel » aurait été hypocrite. Elle n'avait rien d'une ingénue. Tout dans son comportement et son allure avait été soigneusement étudié pour la métamorphoser en une délicate et ravissante fiancée.

Le mariage était arrangé, mais la date de la cérémonie n'avait pas encore été déterminée. Tant qu'un soupçon d'incertitude persistait, elle se devait d'éviter le moindre faux pas. Sa mère veillait au grain. Et ce n'était pas tant son futur qui préoccupait cette dernière. Mais le père, qui se réservait le droit d'opposer son veto jusqu'au dernier moment.

Nanamine resta immobile devant la glace. Elle se regardait sans se voir. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, inspirant le plus profondément possible, jusqu'à saturation, pour ensuite expirer lentement, par le nez. Ses doigts ne devaient pas trembler. Son regard ne devait pas fuir. Sa tâche était d'être digne.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle manqua de sursauter lorsque trois petits coups secs retentirent contre la porte.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et respira doucement. En dépit de ses efforts, elle était terriblement stressée. Car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire : il rentrait à Tôkyô. Et elle serait là pour l'accueillir.

Enfilant ses petites chaussures cirées, elle ouvrit la porte. Dans le couloir l'attendait l'une des femmes de chambre de la maison. Elle inclina la tête avec déférence, puis la guida jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le hall de cette grande propriété à l'occidentale était suspendu un magnifique lustre, qui, même éteint, resplendissait à l'éclat du crépuscule. La grande porte à double battant fut tirée par un homme en costume. Nanamine s'avança sur le perron, d'où elle surplombait la petite allée carrelée qui menait au portail. La femme au tablier ne l'avait pas quittée et se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était que son anxiété ne finisse par transparaître au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Sur le macadam frémirent les pneus d'une voiture, dont la carrosserie noire luisait sous le soleil. Elle approchait à une allure mesurée, presque feutrée. Nanamine la regarda s'arrêter juste au niveau de la porte en ferronnerie, et oublia de respirer.

Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte du passager, à l'arrière. Le jeune homme qui émergea était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc, une fine cravate nouée autour du cou. Alors que retentissait derrière lui le claquement de la portière, ses cheveux parurent s'enflammer dans le rougeoiement du crépuscule.

Il remonta le chemin de dalles, laissant l'homme à lunettes derrière lui sortir ses valises. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque les employés de maison le saluèrent. Gravissant les marches du perron, il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille, et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

Nanamine le vit baisser les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux perçants et dépareillés, qui mettaient à bas toute délusion.

Ces yeux que rien ne pouvait tromper.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Chemins croisés

Enfin, le 8ème chapitre ! J'avais tellement hâte de le poster, je crois que je vais faire péter le champagne pour l'occasion (en plus, Akashi est ENFIN arrivé, double raison de fêter ça ! (*v* ) )

Bon, je sais bien, je n'ai rien posté en un mois, je suis désoléée ! (Mais y a pas de quoi, tout le monde s'en fiche, voyons ( = v=) ).

J'avais vraiment plein de choses à faire en Angleterre, et pour être tout à fait franche, quand j'avais quelques heures de libres, je dormais comme une souche ( = w =') Mais je suis d'autant plus contente de me remettre à écrire !

J'ai une autre surprise pour me faire pardonner : si vous cliquez sur mon pseudo pour consulter mon profil, j'y ai mis le lien du dessin de **Nanamine** que je vous avais promis ! C'est aussi mon nouvel avatar, soit dit en passant. Pas grand chose, mais ça a le mérite de mettre un visage sur son nom~!

Concernant ce chapitre, petite précision : Ginza est le quartier des affaires et des magasins de luxe à Tôkyô, c'est absolument merveilleux de le voir de nuit (* v*)

Bref, je réponds à vos commentaires (merci encore !), et je me tais :

**Laura-067** : L'équipe va se former par-ci par-là, je ne dis rien- Mais je pense qu'il y a un ou deux membres auxquels vous ne vous attendez pas du tout ( o . 6) Oui, c'est Kise qui a lâché l'info (et oui, Midorin a du soucis à se faire avec ces deux-là xD). Pour Momoi, c'est encore un secret~ Elle en sait assez pour être dans une position vraiment difficile vis-à-vis de Tetsu, malheureusement pour elle. Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur Akashi, c'est Top Secret ! ( 0 v 0) (mais c'était bien essayé~) Pour toutes tes autres questions, ce chapitre devrait donner des pistes. Enjoy !

**Emy-nee** : ... Et oui. C'est bien lui. ( = 3=)

**Nekooni-sama** : Wouah... MERCIIIII ! Mais moi, si je suis une merveilleuse créature, toi tu es une fabuleuse illumineuse de journée, tu le sais ça ? ( -O 3O-) Je savais plus quoi dire quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, et je bouillais sur place de poster la suite juste pour y répondre ! ( OvO) Si en plus tu ne lis pas d'AkaKuro en temps normal, je suis vraiment honorée que tu aies fait une exception~ Moi aussi j'aime bien le caractère de Midorima (sans blague ? ( = v =) ), et j'espère que je pourrai le faire apparaître plus souvent... En tout cas, concernant Takao, ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y devrait y avoir 7 couples au total dans cette fic, si tout se passe bien... Je n'en dis pas plus ( 0 v0) Mais ne pleure pas hein, on va pas le laisser tomber, Midorin ! Enfin voilà, merci merci merci et j'espère que toute la bande des Skittles seront à la hauteur pour la suite de la fic ! ( o . 6)

**Baknb** : Tout est trèèèès compliqué entre Akashi et Kuroko, mais qui dit compliqué dit surprises à la clé~ Merci beaucoup, je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Panda** : HA HA. Tu l'avais pas vue venir, hein ? Muahaha, je suis trop forte~ (SORS.) Et c'est pas fini ( o v 6) Pour l'équipe, je crois que ça ne sera pas si simple que ça... Mais oui, c'est beau de rêver !

Voilà, encore mercii (combien de fois je pourrais le dire en une journée ? ( 0 v0)) et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'incandescence du soleil couchant travestissait les teintes alentour. Les ombres longues et silencieuses enveloppaient peu à peu l'herbe écarlate et les reflets ardents du chrome et du fer. Seuls conservaient leur éclat ses prunelles implacables, l'une aussi rouge que l'astre qui les éclairaient, l'autre plus perçante encore dorée, tel l'œil d'un chat.

Nanamine se rendit compte, quoiqu'un peu tard, qu'elle ne soutenait plus son regard, et que c'était ses propres pieds qu'elle fixait à présent. Elle releva la tête, les lèvres serrées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse pâle figure face à lui ; elle se l'était juré.

Mais déjà, son assurance avait fléchi. Ces yeux, desquels émanait la majesté d'un lion, pesaient de tout leur poids sur elle.

- Bienvenue…

La domestique à sa gauche s'était écartée, le buste incliné. Mais lui ne cessait de l'observer, elle – le reste du monde se tenait coi, quelque part au-delà d'un rempart invisible. Si d'aventure, elle faisait un faux pas, personne ne la rattraperait. Mais tous s'en souviendraient.

- … Seijûrô.

D'ordinaire, personne n'appelait Akashi par son prénom. Lorsqu'ils étaient élèves au lycée Rakuzan, Nanamine ne s'était jamais laissé aller à un tel degré de familiarité. Cependant, dès lors que la perspective d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles s'était faite plus concrète, le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'elle ne s'adresse plus à lui autrement. Bien que réticente au début, Nanamine avait fini par s'y faire.

Ces seuls mots adoucirent le regard d'Akashi, dont le murmure, qui paraissait un souffle, la fit frémir.

- Makoto. Il y avait longtemps.

Dissimulant son trouble au mieux, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses yeux avaient plongé vers ses petites chaussures noires une seconde fois.

Le voiturier passa à côté d'eux, chargé de valises. Nanamine profita de sa présence pour faire volte-face et gagner le hall d'entrée, feignant de ne pas être intimidée par le regard pénétrant qu'elle sentait dans son dos. Tandis que le petit nombre d'employés s'affairaient, elle se dirigea vers le séjour. Un repas frugal les attendait sur une desserte près de la table basse. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils avaient pour habitude de s'installer dans les canapés de ce salon, dont les larges fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur. La trop vaste salle à manger de la résidence transpirait l'intransigeance et les bonnes manières.

Pas un mot ne vint briser le silence cependant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle ne réalisa combien elle était tendue que lorsque l'on vint débarrasser leur couvert. Tout l'air qu'elle maintenait comprimé dans sa poitrine s'en échappa presque d'une traite, la faisant s'affaisser sur le sofa. Akashi déposa ses baguettes, dûment alignées sur le bol vide. Impassible, il attendit que celle qui faisait presque figure d'intruse ne quitte la pièce au plus vite.

Nanamine ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde, puis fixa son vis-à-vis avec aplomb. C'était à elle de prendre les devants, et de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne transparaisse dans leur conversation. Parmi les nouvelles dont Akashi était resté à l'écart tant qu'il séjournait à Kyôto, toutes n'étaient pas bonnes à dire.

- Tu sembles incroyablement tendue depuis mon arrivée, Makoto. Tu l'as remarqué ?

Trop tard. Il venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Vraiment ? C'est sans doute parce que c'est le branle-bas de combat dans la maison, depuis ce matin. Ils veulent absolument que tout soit parfait pour ton retour, alors à force de les voir aussi à cran, ça a du déteindre sur moi.

Elle lui sourit pas aussi subtilement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Soudainement, comme on allume une ampoule en appuyant sur l'interrupteur. A nouveau, Akashi darda ses yeux bigarrés sur elle.

- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux jusqu'au retour de mon père. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être irréprochable.

- C'est l'habitude.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Nanamine resta interloquée. Que leur échange fût si bref, voilà qui était inespéré. Elle aurait tout le temps de se donner une contenance d'ici demain, et de verrouiller à double tour ce qu'elle ne devait révéler à aucun prix. Il ne s'était rien passé en son absence, les choses n'avaient pas évolué d'un iota – du moins l'aurait-elle voulu croire.

Mais alors qu'il levait la main pour saisir la poignée, il s'interrompit.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli envers toi, mais je crois que je vais me coucher de bonne heure ce soir. Je somnolais déjà pendant le trajet.

- D'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle avait jailli du canapé presque d'un bond. Rien à faire, son attitude ne trahissait que trop son malaise. Elle savait qu'elle ne tromperait personne, surtout pas lui.

Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, par-dessus son épaule. Sa raideur et son empressement à le voir sortir ne pouvaient lui avoir échappé. D'autant plus que l'absence totale de chaleur dans leurs retrouvailles - qui plus est, de la part de sa fiancée d'ordinaire si attentionnée - était tout sauf anodine. Il l'avait vu sourire, certes mais d'un sourire qui n'était pas le sien.

Un court silence acheva de désarçonner la jeune fille. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte. D'un moment à l'autre, la question qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer mettrait fin à cette mascarade.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, toi aussi.

Elle attendit mais ce fut tout. Il ne demanda rien. Elle en oublia de répondre.

Le dos tourné, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, brisant là. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sa pitoyable performance n'avait pas pu qu'alimenter ses doutes. Et peut-être pire encore…

Dans un élan soudain, elle traversa la pièce, et l'enlaça avec un empressement fébrile, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

Inutile de faire semblant. Les mots se bousculaient pour tenter d'exprimer le furieux imbroglio d'émotions qui la secouait.

- Parle-moi…

Tout. Tout, sauf ce silence insupportable. Et pourtant, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. S'avouer vaincue revenait à franchir le point de non-retour.

Nanamine avait fermé les yeux. Ses doigts agrippaient presque l'étoffe blanche de la chemise. Si seulement il pouvait ne plus la regarder aussi crûment, comme une main qui plonge sans retenue dans la terre meuble pour en arracher tout ce qu'elle trouve. Elle qui n'avait rien à lui opposer, sans doute parce qu'elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. Mais plus encore parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Jamais Akashi n'avait été une menace à ses yeux. Elle lui aurait tout dit, sans l'ombre d'un remords. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait se taire. Il était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pu se confier. Et voilà qu'elle se sentait céder à mesure qu'elle respirait dans le creux de son cou.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se détourner d'elle et tenir bon toute seule. Une nouvelle fois, l'angoisse de se retrouver piégée par l'impuissance l'envahissait. Comme l'hiver dernier, comme huit mois auparavant.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre. Il ne disait rien. Il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Tout contre lui, elle sentait l'insurmontable distance qui s'était immiscée entre eux.

C'était trop tard. Il avait compris.

Lentement, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant frissonner. Ses yeux, pourtant, elle les maintenait résolument fermés – même si elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à l'écarter de lui. Elle sentit la chaleur contre laquelle elle s'était blottie s'éloigner peu à peu. Et lorsqu'elle en fut tout à fait séparée, elle leva le visage, et ses yeux la transpercèrent.

- Makoto ?

Elle se sentait trop vide pour pleurer. Elle n'aurait pas su se détourner non plus. L'idée ne lui vint même pas. Comble du paradoxe, cette pensée qu'elle se remémorait dans les moments noirs lui revint.

_Je ne suis pas toute seule. Il est là avec moi. Je peux lui faire confiance, je le pourrai toujours._

Et pourtant, quelque part elle croyait se souvenir que si elle avait souhaité taire si fort la vérité à Akashi, c'était parce qu'elle lui serait infiniment plus nocive que l'ignorance.

- Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que son sens sembla le frapper brusquement, comme un contrecoup. Il s'interrompit. Nanamine vit la consternation qui traversait ses yeux.

Il avait perçu sa peur de parler, de lui parler à lui. Elle ne voulait rien dire, et pourtant elle se refusait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne le lui apprenne. Il saurait, quoiqu'elle fasse, et sa fébrilité en avait déjà trop dévoilé.

Ce qui la torturait avant même qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de cette maison, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique chose.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui tenait plus les épaules. Il était droit comme une statue, la toisant de tout son haut. Elle regardait ailleurs, se laissant doucement emplir par une vague de fatigue et de reddition.

- J'aurais préféré… attendre encore avant de te le dire. Pour lui laisser un peu de temps…

- Tu essayais de me le cacher.

- Tu crois que je suis naïve au point de croire que tu ne serais jamais mis au courant ? Je ne fais pas ça contre toi, Seijûrô, je ne ferai jamais ça.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa voix s'était brisée aux derniers mots. Elle se tut, et cette fois, malgré son épuisement, elle sentit qu'une chaleur humide lui brûlait les paupières. Ses joues devaient être rouges, comme toujours lorsque ses émotions débordaient. Il s'en serait aperçu, nécessairement. Et elle ne pouvait que ravaler sa honte.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix lui parut plus proche.

- Mettons les choses au clair : c'est bien de Tetsuya dont il est question ?

Les images étaient floues. Peu importe. Plus besoin de veiller à ce que tout s'écoule sans accroc, sans jamais repartir en arrière.

La mécanique s'était inversée.

- Oui. Il s'est réveillé.

* * *

Le ciel était sombre. La nuit venait à peine de tomber.

_Non…_

Il faisait froid, pourtant il était dehors. Ses mollets dénudés le faisaient trembler. Autour de lui se dressaient des murs en béton. Il grelottait, debout sur un toit.

…

Il regardait droit devant lui. A quelques pas, une silhouette se tenait immobile. La pluie cinglante ricochait sur son corps détrempé.

_Pas ça…_

Akashi.

Celui qui se dressait face à lui. C'était Akashi.

Il n'était qu'une ombre. Mais il n'avait plus de doute, désormais.

C'était lui.

_Non, je…_

Il voulait hurler, plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour couvrir la voix. Mais une fois de plus, les mêmes mots retentirent, les mêmes paroles tranchantes, tandis qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces, immobile. Figé par le froid de l'eau et des sons.

_Je ne veux pas voir ça !_

Enfin, l'étau céda. Il jaillit du lit, comme le projectile d'un lance-pierre. Sitôt qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il buta contre une surface dure et tiède, et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Un long rectangle de lumière jaillit sur le papier-peint et s'élargit peu à peu. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, à demi aveuglé, il vit qu'on avait ouvert la porte, et que le couloir derrière elle était allumé. Dans l'encadrement se tenait quelqu'un, mais ce n'était plus la personne du rêve. Le sol gris et le ciel froid avaient disparu.

- Tetsu-kun ?

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Son visage était à demi éclairé, assez pour qu'il distinguât l'effarement et l'inquiétude qui bouleversaient ses traits. Elle approcha sa main de son front, et il recula dans un sursaut, se heurtant au mur une seconde fois.

- Tout va bien. C'était un rêve, je suis là maintenant.

Il sentait ses épaules s'élever et s'abaisser à une cadence folle, et réalisa à quel point sa respiration était erratique. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité, il la laissa presser sa paume contre son front. Elle l'en ôta presque aussitôt il était trempé de sueur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Respire, je vais chercher une serviette.

- Non !

Il s'exclama d'un ton rauque, qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnut comme étant sa voix. Inconsciemment, il avait saisi le bras de Momoi pour la retenir. Elle avait à peine commencé à se lever, et resta un moment en suspens. Seul résonnait son souffle saccadé dans la pénombre.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Chaleur tendre contre moiteur glaciale.

- Je reviens tout de suite, promis.

- Je préfère venir avec toi…

Malgré tout le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui, elle trouva le moyen de lui sourire. Il sentait que ses tremblements s'apaisaient, quoiqu'il fût encore loin de toute forme de sérénité. Sans lâcher son poignet, il la laissa le guider jusqu'au salon, où elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. La lumière vive des lampes au plafond achevèrent de le réveiller. Curieusement, il en éprouva un sentiment de sécurité.

Momoi s'accroupit et lui tendit une petite serviette, qu'il se passa mollement sur le visage.

- Je vais te faire un truc chaud à boire. Tu vas prendre froid en ayant autant transpiré…

Il n'aurait trop su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne revienne avec une tasse de chocolat entre les mains. Même lorsqu'elle lui passa une couverture sur les épaules, il resta interdit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lentement, presque goutte par goutte, il but le liquide bouillant qu'elle lui avait servi, tandis qu'elle gardait le silence, assise sur le bord opposé du sofa. Elle attendit qu'il repose le mug sur la table basse.

- Comment tu te sens ?

La réponse n'allait pas de soi. Il hésitait toujours entre la franchise et la diplomatie lorsqu'il devait répondre à Momoi.

- Mieux que quand j'étais endormi.

Il resserra le plaid autour de lui. Ses frissons avaient presque disparu.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de bruit ?

- Tu parlais fort, j'avais l'impression que tu criais. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas voir…

Il ferma brusquement les yeux. Souvent, avec le réveil s'évaporent les souvenirs de nos rêves, que l'on s'échine à se remémorer sans grand succès. Mais les cauchemars sont autrement plus tenaces. Ils impriment leurs pires séquences dans notre cerveau, ils les greffent sur nos yeux. Si bien que sous ses paupières, Kuroko se trouva de nouveau debout sur le toit obscur. Il les rouvrit aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas en parler comme ça.

- C'est rien, ça va passer.

Mais il se demandait comment. Ce rêve le poursuivait depuis des jours. Un souvenir, plus qu'un rêve, qui le hantait. Et maintenant, il redoutait l'instant où le sommeil le gagnerait à nouveau.

- C'est à cause de ce que Midorin a dit ?

Le réveil sur le bar affichait 3h50. Aussitôt, Momoi perçut le malaise qu'avait engendré sa question. Face à elle, ce n'était plus le Kuroko optimiste et déterminé qui était assis là. Il était pâle, ses mèches humides étaient ternes et plaquées contre son front, ses doigts serrées sur la tasse comme si elle allait lui échapper des mains. Et ses yeux si grands, mais vides. Ils voyaient autre chose, au-delà du petit salon de l'appartement. A le regarder, il semblait ne pas avoir pris conscience qu'il était avec elle, loin du fantôme de ses visions.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Faire comme si de rien n'était lui semblait malgré tout la pire des solutions. Lui prenant doucement la tasse des mains, elle la déposa sur la table, et s'assit derrière lui. Elle lui demanda de rester dos à elle et de ne pas bouger, et elle prit ses épaules, exerçant une légère pression des pouces sur ses muscles raidis. Il trembla brusquement, lui lançant un regard alarmé.

- Laisse faire, je touche ma bille en massages.

Elle continua à faire rouler ses doigts de façon circulaire, sans un mot. Kuroko ne répondit pas, et laissa son regard se poser vaguement sur le coussin qu'il avait devant lui. Progressivement, elle descendit le long de son dos.

Il ne pensait à rien. Il entendait le ronronnement sourd du réfrigérateur, la respiration achoppée de Nigô dans son panier. Son souffle à lui ne lui paraissait plus si bruyant. Lorsqu'elle ralentit tout doucement, jusqu'à laisser ses mains immobiles contre ses épaules, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et que les images s'étaient dissipées.

- Merci.

Il se retourna, et lui adressa un mince sourire. Il craignit qu'elle ne parût toujours aussi préoccupée, mais son expression à elle aussi s'était considérablement détendue.

- De rien.

Il avait repris ses esprits. Du moins, assez pour aligner deux idées cohérentes. C'était suffisant.

- Momoi-san, tout à l'heure, quand Midorima-kun a parlé de…

Il aurait voulu le faire sortir d'une traire, mais le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il reprit aussitôt, malgré les quelques tressautements dans son intonation :

- Quand il a parlé d'Akashi, tu as essayé de l'en empêcher. Pourquoi ?

C'était son tour d'être direct. La jeune fille gigota sur le canapé, comme si changer de position aurait rendu la situation moins inconfortable.

- Parce que j'avais peur que tous ces mauvais souvenirs te reviennent.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le prit de court.

- Je ne veux pas te cacher la vérité, Tetsu-kun ! En tout cas, pas définitivement. Je veux juste que tu aies une chance de te reconstruire et de pouvoir tenir le coup quand… quand tu l'apprendras. Je ne suis pas complètement à côté de la plaque, je sais bien que tu te rappelleras, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai juste l'impression que ça ne doit pas être maintenant, pas encore. Mais si ça se trouve, je me trompe complètement.

Lui se demandait si cette persistance à garder son passé hors de sa portée n'était pas plus angoissante encore que de le lui avouer tout net, les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas. Aucun souvenir tangible ne lui revenait. Seulement des émotions, des malaises de plus en plus violents, à chaque fois qu'un mot tabou se glissait dans la conversation. Un sentiment de détresse sans images, comme si on lui avait bandé les yeux pour le livrer ensuite à cet insupportable jeu de piste.

- Je refais le même rêve toutes les nuits. Je revois la même scène. Cette fois, j'ai juste pu mettre un nom sur la personne que j'y vois et qui me parle. Je suis convaincu que cette discussion a vraiment eu lieu. Mais c'est tout. Je ne me souviens même pas de son visage.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il te dit, dans ce rêve ?

Elle vit son visage s'assombrir tout d'un coup, et il baissa la tête, de sorte qu'elle ne discerna plus rien à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Pas des choses agréables à entendre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

Il sentit qu'elle passait son bras par-dessus son épaule. Sur le moment, il se demanda pourquoi elle l'attirait vers lui, pour finalement le serrer contre elle avec tant de tendresse. Comme un enfant qu'elle aurait voulu consoler. Il ne voyait que son épaule, et sa voix murmurait tout contre son oreille.

- Je suis désolée, Tetsu-kun… Vraiment désolée…

C'est seulement en voyant une petite tâche sombre se former sur la manche de sa chemise de nuit qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait.

* * *

- Tiens, c'est prêt.

Nonchalamment, comme à son habitude, mais avec une infime délicatesse qu'il réservait à ses créations les plus réussies, Murasakibara déposa une boîte cartonnée sur le comptoir, joliment agrémentée d'un fil doré. Cette fois, il ne se préoccupa pas d'aller jusqu'à la caisse enregistreuse pour y taper en ronchonnant le montant de la commande. C'était un gâteau spécial, pas le genre à être servi tous les jours et à n'importe qui. Celui-là était l'un de ceux qu'il réservait à une personne en particulier, et qu'il ne préparait que lorsque celle-ci lui en faisait la demande. D'habitude, même ses réalisations privées finissaient par figurer à la carte, mais ce client-là était de ceux qui préfèrent se réserver l'exclusivité de leur dessert attitré.

- Wouah, j'ai même droit à une belle boîte ! Tu sais comment me parler, Murasakicchi~

- Hmm ? Je vois pas comment tu aurais pu le transporter, autrement, mais bon…

Assis au bar non loin d'eux, Himuro rit doucement, et prit une nouvelle bouchée de cheese-cake. Le coup de feu de l'après-midi n'avait pas encore débuté, et le salon leur offrait l'un de ses rares instants de tranquillité. Kise glissa deux doigts sous le rabat pour y jeter un coup d'œil, le bout de sa langue dépassant d'entre ses lèvres et lui donnant un petit air malicieux. Il aperçut la surface gondolée du gâteau à la banane parsemé de zeste de citron, et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et d'impatience.

- Il sent tellement bon ! Je ne sais pas si je résisterai jusqu'à ce que je sois dans ma loge !

- Fais comme tu veux, moi je te préviens juste que j'en referai pas tous les quatre matins. Ça me prend du temps de faire un gâteau entier comme ça, et en plus je ne peux même pas en faire à la chaîne parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui en mange…

Kise enveloppa le paquet dans ses bras, les yeux luisant de convoitise.

- Personne ne l'aura, il est rien qu'à moi !

- Oui, oui, on sait.

- Au fait, Himurocchi, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Sa question modifia l'atmosphère du tout au tout. Himuro se détourna complètement de son cheese-cake et posa sur lui son iris aux reflets argent, celle qui n'était pas recouverte par ses cheveux Murasakibara l'observa du coin de l'œil, comme s'il lui lançait un avertissement muet. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia guère.

- J'y ai même pensé toute la soirée. Et, sincèrement, ça me tente bien de retourner marquer quelques paniers.

- Alors tu acceptes de faire partie de l'équipe ?!

- Murochin, je croyais que ton choix était pas encore arrêté.

- Eh bien maintenant, c'est fait.

- Tu en as parlé à Murasakicchi ?!

- Il n'est pas d'accord pour que je m'y remette.

- J'en ai ma claque du basket, et je pensais que toi aussi.

- Tout le monde ne se blase pas aussi facilement que toi.

Kise fut quelque peu désarçonné par le ton provocateur de Himuro. Lui ne se serait pas risqué à titiller son ex-coéquipier, fort peu commode lorsqu'il venait à prendre la mouche. Visiblement, son camarade aux cheveux de jais n'avait pas peur de jouer avec le feu.

Murasakibara passa dédaigneusement une main dans sa tignasse pour s'assurer que son élastique était toujours là, ignorant ostensiblement Himuro. Celui-ci qui le regardait en silence, la cuillère suspendue dans sa bouche. Il avait léché son assiette jusqu'à la dernière miette, à croire qu'elle venait d'être sortie de l'étagère.

Kise consulta sa montre, soupira, puis ramassa sa sacoche adossée contre le comptoir.

- Bon, il faut que je file, j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes. Merci pour le gâteau, Murasakicchi, ça va me motiver ! Himurocchi, on se voit ce week-end alors !

Himuro le salua en souriant, tandis que son acolyte se contenta d'une espèce de murmure monosyllabique inarticulé. Kise ne s'en formalisa pas Murasakibara était et avait toujours été juché sur quelque sommet du flegmatisme inaccessible au commun des mortels, telle une cigogne sur une cheminée alsacienne, sans le moindre complexe. Il arrivait parfois au blondinet de se demander si sa taille aberrante ne lui avait pas donné les moyens de voir au-dessus des soucis du quotidien ou si son physique et son attitude n'avaient simplement aucun rapport.

Lorsque la cloche au-dessus de la porte eut cessé de tinter, Himuro se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme à la chevelure violette, qui faisait mine de se plonger dans le capharnaüm de son carnet de commandes.

- Tu es fâché ?

Pas de réponse. A tout le moins, il était très contrarié.

- Je trouve ça dommage que tu sois resté sur une impression aussi négative quand tu as arrêté de jouer. Tu as des dispositions exceptionnelles, ça crève les yeux…

- Bizarrement, je l'ai souvent entendue, cette phrase.

- Commence pas à faire ton gamin boudeur et laisse-moi finir. Tu n'as pas juste jeté l'éponge parce que tu n'avais plus envie de faire de la compétition. Après l'accident de Kuroko, tu as décrété que sans le basket, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et tu as tiré un trait sur 15 ans de ta vie d'un seul coup.

- J'ai pas commencé le basket à 4 ans…

- Okay, 13 ans de ta vie, quelle différence ! Tu crois vraiment que c'était la bonne chose à faire ? Que quand un problème s'immisce quelque part, il suffit de regarder dans une autre direction pour qu'il disparaisse ?

La page que s'apprêtait à tourner Murasakibara se froissa bruyamment entre ses doigts. Himuro se tut. Derrière les longues mèches qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, il ne discernait pas vraiment l'expression de son vis-à-vis mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que, cette fois, il l'avait énervé.

- Tu as tort sur un point, Murochin. L'accident de Kurochin, ça a rien déclenché du tout chez moi. Ca a juste confirmé ce que je pensais depuis le collège. A un moment donné, le basket a foutu la merde entre nous, et peu importe combien on était forts, rien ne s'est jamais arrangé. En fait, ça a fait qu'empirer les choses.

- C'est vraiment le basket qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Ce n'est pas plutôt quelque chose d'autre… ou quelqu'un ?

Murasakibara referma le carnet de commandes d'un coup sec, jeta sa serviette en travers de son épaule, et marcha droit vers les cuisines. Himuro ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir sa frustration.

Chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet, la conversation tournait court, s'achevant presque à coup sûr sur une engueulade. Il avait beau continuer d'espérer, constater son échec jour après jour le laissait de plus en plus amer. Quelle que soit l'approche tentée, Murasakibara faisait la sourde oreille, et fuyait le débat dès qu'il flairait les intentions de Himuro. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer, et surtout pas à laisser le doute le gagner.

Alors qu'il contemplait ses poings contre le zinc, Himuro entendit la voix plus animée qu'à l'ordinaire du fuyard retentir depuis la porte battante.

- Sérieux, tu me prends la tête, des fois.

Le mot de la fin.

* * *

Tenant la boîte cartonnée par en-dessous pour préserver au mieux le trésor inestimable qu'elle contenait, et gonflé du sentiment d'avoir rempli sa mission de recruteur, Kise quitta le salon de thé, et remonta la rue à pied. Le studio photo de cette femme étrange aux lunettes de soleil se trouvait à quelques blocs seulement. Sans cela, il n'aurait probablement pas pris l'initiative de passer le bonjour à son vieux camarade de collège. Bien que leurs conversations se fissent sur un ton on ne peut plus naturel, ils se voyaient rarement. Kise savait garder le contact, mais ses relations se cantonnaient bien souvent aux simples visites de politesse. Son quotidien consistait davantage à cohabiter avec ses différents employeurs qu'à partager des moments avec quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il venait à y penser, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer outre mesure à ses vieux amis, et balayait le problème du revers de la main. Pourtant, à cet instant, alors qu'il se rendait à l'adresse convenue, il eut le sentiment qu'il était plus seul que jamais.

Il trouva sans peine le studio d'après son plan, et pénétra dans le bâtiment, dont la façade était ornée de la plaque dorée de la célèbre revue de mode que dirigeait sa mystérieuse interlocutrice. Il avait beau ne pas avoir accepté son offre du premier jour, il éprouvait néanmoins un certain malaise à l'idée de la rencontrer de nouveau. Certes, il avait posé ses conditions, mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui soufflait qu'il avait fait preuve de faiblesse en lui accordant le bénéfice du doute, ni plus ni moins. Qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin, et écouter sa conscience – peut-être.

Il n'eut même pas à se donner la peine de chercher : la rédactrice était là, devant sa loge. Comme la dernière fois, elle lui souriait derrière ses verres polarisés. Kise prit le temps de l'observer plus en détail : elle était blonde, presque rousse, et il avait peine à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une coloration ou non, ses racines étant dissimulées par le large chapeau noir qu'elle portait. De lourdes et soyeuses boucles aux reflets éclatants tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, tout juste couvertes par un châle vaporeux. Elle portait une robe courte et cintrée, agrémentée de quelques brillants, qui, associée à ses escarpins, constituait une singulière tenue de travail. Des bijoux discrets venaient saupoudrer l'ensemble, et le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de mener un examen plus poussé pour deviner l'opulence qu'impliquait ce luxueux attirail. Donner son âge était, bien entendu, malaisé : toute femme suffisamment versée dans l'art du maquillage paraissait aisément dix ans de moins. Au minimum, il jugea cependant qu'elle devait être plus que trentenaire.

- Ravissant. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un faible pour les hommes ponctuels.

- Bonjour.

Il regretta bien vite son ton acerbe lorsqu'il la vit sourire de plus belle. Il répondait trop facilement à ses provocations. Encore un peu et elle le mènerait à la baguette, s'il n'était pas plus prudent. Le tout était d'être détaché – du moins, de le paraître.

- Puis-je accéder à ma loge ? Je suis un peu chargé.

- Si tu veux, mais tu n'en auras pas grande utilité aujourd'hui.

Le sens de sa phrase lui échappa.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de cette loge tout de suite, je n'ai pas réservé le studio photo pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Elle semblait décidément beaucoup s'amuser, à le faire tourner en bourrique, et lui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son animosité.

- Je t'ai fixé ce rendez-vous, mais je n'ai pas parlé de photos, je crois ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se sentît parfaitement ridicule. Aucun doute, elle se moquait de lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ?

- Allons, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu… Tu as de la chance, je suis quelqu'un de très patient. On va reprendre depuis le début.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir un gâteau sur les bras, sans quoi il l'aurait allègrement giclée de son périmètre vital.

D'un mouvement d'épaule qui avait quelque chose de provocateur, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Je voulais te faire une proposition, mais pas de celles qui se font par téléphone. C'est une occasion exceptionnelle, tu comprends.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation plus ambigüe, qu'elle lui glissa à mi-voix :

- Ce soir a lieu un gala organisé par de grandes maisons de parfumerie. Il se tient dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de Ginza. Je serais tout à fait enchantée si tu m'y accompagnais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'aurais ma place dans ce genre de réceptions ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Cette soirée met à l'honneur les nouveaux talents. Si tu y viens en tant que mannequin de notre revue, tu te feras un carnet d'adresse plus fabuleux que tous tes jeunes collègues ne s'en composeront en une vie. C'est une opportunité en or.

Kise resta muet. Rien ne faisait sens, il se demandait presque si elle ne l'avait pas pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait beau bénéficier d'une cote de popularité exponentielle depuis quelques mois, une telle consécration semblait tout bonnement tomber du ciel. Surtout, il n'en discernait pas la contrepartie.

- Je ne vous suis pas. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez gagner à me présenter à de telles pointures ?

D'un coup, elle s'esclaffa, couvrant sa jolie bouche bordée de rouge du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe le temps d'un petit rire, comme si chaque geste, chaque attitude était minutieusement étudiée. Plus qu'hautaine, il la trouvait presque condescendante.

- Tu te sous-estimes terriblement, jeune homme. Quelle femme ne se sentirait pas flattée d'être escortée par un bel adonis lors d'un gala aussi couru que celui-ci ? Dans notre monde, qui plus est, l'apparence est capitale, plus que partout ailleurs.

Ce qu'elle considérait comme « leur monde » était sans nul doute l'univers aveuglant de la mode et de ses luxueux atours. S'il parvenait à devenir l'égérie d'un grand nom de la parfumerie, son avenir était tout tracé. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée bien trop vaniteuse à son goût. Il devait garder à l'esprit ce qu'il s'était rappelé tout à l'heure : prudence, quelques soient les circonstances.

- En résumé, vous parrainerez mes débuts parmi vos pairs, pour en échange avoir un bras auquel parader toute la soirée ?

Son sourire n'aurait pu être plus large il laissait même apparaître quelques-unes de ses petites dents blanches, serrées les unes contre les autres.

- La formule me semble tout à fait appropriée. J'en conclus que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- A condition d'avoir votre parole. Je ne compte pas m'y rendre pour me promener. Du moins, pas seulement.

Ce fut une main toute fine et découverte qu'elle lui tendit en guise d'acquiescement.

- Marché conclu.

* * *

La ruelle était jonchée de résidus inidentifiables, des emballages en décomposition mêlés à de vagues relents de pourriture, à l'exception des centaines de mégots, bien reconnaissables, qui s'agglutinaient contre les murs de béton. La voie désaffectée ne paraissait pourtant pas si insalubre lorsqu'on l'abordait au détour d'une rue passante, comme il en existe partout en banlieue. Seulement, une fois la rumeur des commerces laissée derrière soi, la ruelle engloutissait tout ce qui venait à elle dans son cloaque obscur. C'était un lieu sinistre, un lieu que ne trouvent que ceux qui ne le cherchent pas.

Passée l'apparence extérieure, les nouveaux sons qui parvenaient aux oreilles du marcheur égaré s'avéraient autrement plus susceptibles de générer l'angoisse. Les pas précipités des silhouettes fuyantes à l'autre bout, dans l'ombre, les rires éraillés d'hommes en perdition aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais Kiyoshi n'avait mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi glauque.

Les quelques êtres désœuvrés qui traînaient dans les parages le jaugeaient du coin de l'œil, rechignant à chercher des noises à un type dont la carrure les tenait en respect. Pour le moment, songea l'ex-joueur de Seirin. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'attarder.

L'arrivée d'un nouveau venu dans la ruelle ne passait pas inaperçue. Ce qui, paradoxalement, fut une aubaine pour lui, car au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune homme sortit d'un bar aux abords peu alléchants et s'approcha de lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches, et la tête baissée, mais n'en dévisageait pas moins Kiyoshi de ses prunelles grises. L'air menaçant, il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor.

- J'ai cru que je ne te trouverais pas.

- Parle moins fort, crétin. Tu te fais déjà assez remarquer.

D'un regard, il fit fuir les badauds qui les épiaient depuis le seuil d'une taverne. Puis il s'approcha davantage, de façon à ne plus converser qu'à voix basse. Il était suffisamment près pour que Kiyoshi constate qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, et un hématome jaunâtre sur la pommette.

- Tu t'es encore bien amoché depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est vieux, ça.

- Ca n'était pas là quand on s'est vu.

Son insistance lui valut un regard noir de la part de son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kiyoshi ?

- Tu continues à fréquenter ces types…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, merde ?! Tu vas pas encore me faire chier avec tes remarques à la con. Je te l'ai déjà dit : on vit pas dans le même monde, toi et moi.

Kiyoshi se rembrunit. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, et voir son visage tuméfié à nouveau n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais le moment et le lieu étaient particulièrement mal choisis pour s'attaquer au problème.

- Je suis venu te proposer quelque chose.

- Tiens donc. Encore un tête-à-tête moralisateur autour d'un BigMac ?

- Si tu veux. Mais je pensais à une chose un peu plus poussée.

Sentant la méfiance poindre chez son vis-à-vis, Kiyoshi se fit aussi direct que possible.

- Je voudrais te proposer de rejoindre l'équipe de basket de Kuroko.


End file.
